


Stop Breathing For Me

by Heichou_Anna, Satan_Loves_Yaoi



Category: Attack on Titan, Ereri - Fandom, Riren - Fandom, Shengeki no Kyojin
Genre: Armin Arlert - Freeform, Blood, Bloodlust, Blow Jobs, Depression, Descriptive Smut, Eren and Levi hate each other, Eren is sad, Eventual Smut, HOMELESS!EREN, Hand Jobs, Levi is very gothic, Light homophobic slurs, M/M, Punk!Levi, Rating will go up, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Somewhat inspired by The Intern, Vampire AU, Vampire Biting, co workers, ereri, feeding on blood, gory, gory details, levi is that weird gothic coworker, riren - Freeform, self hatred, vampire! Armin, vampire!levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 52,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heichou_Anna/pseuds/Heichou_Anna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satan_Loves_Yaoi/pseuds/Satan_Loves_Yaoi
Summary: Left homeless and nowhere to go, Eren was on the erg of death. Before realizing the answers to all of his prayers was a creature of the night.





	1. one

          It all came crashing down.

All came down in just a matter of seconds, right in front of my eyes. It's not like I was surprised, I knew this was going to happen within time. I suppose I just wasn't expecting this to happen so suddenly. 

"Get out." Her words spat at me like venom. The expression on her face told me she meant every word. "Get the fuck out of my house, you fag."

The words should have hurt me more than they did, but I was used to this. I was used to this treatment. Every morning I woke up to this, every night I went to sleep with this. 

"I never want to see your cock sucking face ever again." 

If I wasn't expecting those words, I maybe would have spilled a tear or two. But that didn't happen, my face was dry and not a word came from my mouth. The day has came, and I should have expected this. 

"About time you finally got the guts, Mom." The word mom felt foreign coming from my lips. It felt like that word should never touch my mouth again, like that word should never be spoken by me again. This lady was no longer my mother, and I was okay with it. 

"I hope you die." 

Was the last thing I heard from her mouth before the door slammed shut, leaving me outside the house I used to call home. Leaving me out in the dark with two trash bags at my sides. 

"I hope I die, too." 

My name is Eren,  
I was kicked from my own house by my mother. I was left homeless and left to defend myself, with little to no money. I had no where to go and she couldn't have given a shit about that. I was left with two bags filled with clothes I managed to grab while being slapped and being told to leave and never come back. I was left with shoes that were falling apart, and just one coat to keep myself warm from the chilly night. 

It was that night where I considered being okay with death, since I had nothing else. No friends, no home, and no parents. What was the point? 

But never did I think that some creature of the night would be my answer to all of my prayers.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will without a doubt have slow updates. I have a bad habit with that. I took a two year break from writing, so please excuse any mistakes. Just trying to get back into the writing groove. Feedback is definitely appreciated and will motive me to continue this story and get better with updates. Lemme know what ya think!

"We have a what?"

My boss rolled his eyes at me, slamming his hand down on the counter. "Did you really not hear me or are you just playing dumb?" He growled out, glaring at me. 

I raised an eyebrow, leaning my hip on the counter and folded my arms across my chest. "Just hoping I heard you wrong." 

"Well, surprise surprise, Levi. You get to train the kid, too." He muttered, writing down something on the clip board he carries around with him.

I scoffed, walking around him and leaning on the counter with my elbows on the surface, stretching my head down towards him. "You're kidding."

"No, I'm not. He'll be here in an hour so get your fake speech prepared. Ruin him and you're fired." He said while scribbling down his signature on the piece of paper, which was the application of the new kid,  and slamming it down on the counter in front of me. 

I glared at the side of his head, gritting my teeth together. "What did I ever do to you, you fat fuck?"

He peaked up, and smirked at me. "Nothing, I just love making you feel like shit." He walked off, hacking up his last dinner on the way. 

I rolled my eyes, clenching my fits together. If I didn't need this job so badly, I would have gotten rid of him a year ago. Now I'm stuck baby sitting some new employee, and teaching him all the ropes. At least this means I have someone else to bother and scare.

Growling quietly, I took orders from a few more customers and gave them their damn disgusting food. We've only been opened for near an hour now so the shop isn't very busy, so I spent my time staring at a cute blonde girl across the room. She blushed, twirling her hair, but never left the table that her boyfriend was currently sat at.

Some boy walked up to the counter and cleared his throat which I considered very rude, so I chose to ignore him and wink at the blonde girl. 

"Excuse me," He muttered after clearing his throat for the second time. 

I rolled my eyes, standing straight up and glared at the boy. "Can you not tell I'm a bit busy here?" 

"What, busy staring at a girl who looks to be on a date? Classy." He replied, giving me a weird look. I raised my eyebrows, leaning back a little and acting surprised by his words.

"Wow, a bit spunky are you? I don't think you should be using that tone with me, kid." I shot back, scoffing before walking away from him, and turned to clean the coffee maker.

"My name is Eren. I'm here to be trained, it's my first day." I heard him say after a moment, he was standing close to me. I groaned loudly, rolling my head back.

"Oh, so you're the new kid. I've been forced to train you and not ruin you. If you keep up with me, I may just give you a gold star but I wouldn't get your hopes up. Got it?" I said quickly, throwing the rag at the counter beside the coffee machine, and turned to look at him with a brow raised.

He nodded slowly, furrowing his eyebrows while he digested everything I said. "Yea, I got it." 

"Very well, follow me." I said, turning on my heel and walking back into the kitchen and towards the clock in computer. "Do you have any restaurant history?" 

Eren nodded slowly once again, tripping over his feet while trying to keep up with my quick pace. "Yea, I used to work at a burger place."

I snorted, once reaching the computer, resting my hand on top of the machine and looking at the kid. "What about working late at night hours like you're going to be doing here?"

He shook his head at that, chewing at his bottom lip as he looked around his new atmosphere. "No, I only worked during the day at my old job." 

I smirked, tilting my head. "Be careful kid, night time is when all the crazies come out." I muttered, clicking at a few buttons on the computer while he stared at me weirdly.

"What's that even mean?" 

"Oh, I'm sure you'll see what I mean within time." I replied, getting to the screen I needed. "This is the computer you will clock in on every time you come in to start your shift. Don't be a minute early or a minute late, clock in right on time or boss man will have your ass." 

Eren nodded, leaning in as close as he could to get a better view of the screen. I scrunched up my nose, pushing him a step away; not really liking to be too close to people. He also smelled kinda funky so I wasn't really wanting to be too close to him and get another whiff of whatever that smell was. 

"Here is the info you will use to clock in. It's just the last four digits of your social. Don't lose it, don't forget it. The boss loves to hold back a check to teach a lesson." I said, handing him a piece of paper that had his info on it. He nodded quickly, gripping onto the paper tightly. "Go ahead and clock in and we can begin your first day of hell." I wiggled my eyebrows at him, moving away from the computer and let him type in his info.

"How long have you been working here?" He asked while typing, seeming to make some kind of lame conversation.

"Far too fucking long." I replied, stuffing my hand into my black pant's pockets. "I'm just here to look at the fresh meat."

He looked at my weirdly before hitting the enter button. I just replied with a wink, before walking away from him with him on my heels.

"Since you're new, the only time you'll be back here is when clocking in, getting shit to stock the front, and complain to the kitchen when they fucked up an order. I mean seriously, the hardest thing we serve here is cake. How hard could that even be?" I was mostly talking to myself but I didn't care, he was listening and nodding along to my words. I led him back to the dining area, and behind the counter. 

"You don't enjoy this job, do you?" He asked, looking around the dining room and fumbled with his fingers.

I gave him a flat glare, blinking a few times. "No I love it. I just love giving these fucking stupid humans cookies and ice cream, when usually the only people who come in are smelly with weed or alcohol. I love my job." Anyone around could just taste the sarcasm off my words.

"Well. That's the spirit." 

I rolled my eyes, pointing up to the menu on the wall. "You gotta study that and learn it by heart. It's easy to look at but you will get these hungover ass hats irritated when you can't even remember the food on the menu, they'll complain, and boss will have your ass. So my advice for you is to just study it." 

He nodded, looking at the menu. "You speak from self experience?"

I shrugged, looking back at the blonde girl, smirking at her. "Nah, I've got good memory. Plus, if someone tries to catch attitude with me, I usually just glamour him and tell him to piss off." 

He nodded again, not really listening to me. If he was listening, he'd be asking what the fuck I mean by glamouring them.

"I've already grown tired of training you, so just stick near by and learn from me when I take orders. Give me a good word to boss, and I may give you a free cookie before you leave." I muttered, stretching my arms above my head. It wasn't even near sun rise yet but I was already itching to sleep.

"Oh yay, a cookie." He sarcastically muttered, leaning against the counter beside me. 

"Don't get too close to me or I'll have to throw you out the window." I uttered, glancing at him from the side, nodding once when he took a step back. 

I spent the rest of my shift teaching the kid how to take an order correctly and it was honestly the most annoying thing ever. I don't mind training people in general, but fucking humans were so dumb sometimes. They have no common knowledge. 

I also haven't eaten all day so I was getting a little snackish.

Heading out of the shop, I heard the new kid bouncing behind me, putting on his coat at the same time. "Are you not cold?" He asked, giving my bare arms a look.

I nodded once, my fingers touching my short sleeve black tee. "Freezing." 

His eyebrows shot up, grabbing at his coat. "Do you want this? I don't need it." 

I rolled my eyes, waving the offer away. "Nothing will make me warm, don't worry about it. I'm used to being cold and I enjoy it." I replied, grabbing my cigarette box from my back pocket, hitting the box against my hand for a moment before pulling out one and lighting it in my mouth.

"Bad habit." He muttered, slipping his hands into his coat pockets. 

I shrugged, chuckling dryly. "Trust me, they won't kill me." He gave me another odd look, which I was starting to believe was his natural expression. "What are you still doing here? Go home, kid. You've got work later, you need to be fully rested." 

He sighed, hugging his coat around him tighter, looking around. "I don't really see people often, I didn't know if you were up to talking more." 

I glanced at him, taking a drag from the cigarette, blowing the smoke out towards his face. "Nah, can't stick around. I gotta go find some food." 

He nodded, looking at his feet. "Anywhere I can join?"

I snorted, moving my cigarette from my lips so I could laugh properly. "Trust me, kiddo, you don't wanna eat with me. I'm a bit of a messy eater. You go home, you'll have time to pester me plenty tomorrow tonight." 

With that, I didn't even wait for his response, and quickly walked away from him and left him in the cool dark night alone. He'll be fine.

Walking down the side walk, I see a short brunette girl walking towards me, her eyes distracted by her cell phone in her hands. I smirked, flicking my cigarette away on the road. Once walking beside her, I guiding my finger over her shoulder, her turning around towards me quickly, eyes widened. 

"Hi there beautiful." I whispered, stepping closer to her. "What are you doing out here all alone? It's dangerous at night in Chicago, you know." 

Her mouth opened and closed, taking a few steps back away from me. "W-Who are you?"

"Oh sweetie, don't make this harder than it should be. Let's just do this quickly, yeah? There's an alley right there." I replied, pointing towards the alley to our right. 

"I'm not some prostitute." She spat, holding her purse close to her. "Leave me be, please." 

I rolled my eyes, hating it when they get dramatic. I knew a sob story was next, so I made my move. I grabbed her wrist, putting my other hand over her mouth while leaning towards her. I could feel her trying to scream against my hand and biting at it, even though it didn't hurt me at all. "Oh hush, the more you struggle, the worse it's gonna be for you. Calm down." 

I pulled her quickly into the alley and away from any possible prying eyes from the public, pushing her up at the stone wall. She wasn't listening to me at all and continued to trash against me. 

"Oh please shut up. I really would rather not use up my energy to glamour you, when I really do enjoy eating my prey when they're scared of me." I said, rolling my eyes again at her trashing. I groaned, forcing her face towards mine, catching her eyes quickly. She instantly calmed down, her eyes shutting half way and the fear disappearing. "Calm down, you're fine. Don't scream and let me enjoy myself. Can you do that for me?" I removed my hand from her mouth, wiping the spit off on her shirt. 

She nodded slowly, her muscles relaxing and falling limp against the stone wall. Holding her wrist against the wall, and using my other hand to tilt her head to the side, I moved my mouth near her neck, sniffing her skin. She smelt decent, maybe a little salty; I had a bit of a sweet tooth. But I was way too thirsty to care, and her veins were practically jumping out towards me. 

I sighed in delight, even though I had no purpose in breathing at all, before my fangs appeared and pierced through her veins. Blood was instantly spilling into my mouth, and I suddenly didn't care for the salty taste. It was blood and it clenched my thirst perfectly. The girl made no noise at all, her muscles still limp against me and the wall. I usually liked my prey to be very unwilling and fighting against me, it makes the feeding more fun, but you get what you get.

Humming quietly, I bit once more, getting another mouth full of the crimson blood before pulling away and licking over the two new sores. The sores quickly healed, turning into scars. I caught her glance again, holding her face in between my hands.

"You did just fine, sweetie. You're going to be weak and sore for the next few days, so take lots of iron and vitamins and you'll be fine." I whispered to her, she nodding slowly to my words. "Now no more roaming the Chicago streets at 4 in the morning. You don't want this happening again, do you?"

"No, sir. Definitely not." She replied, not blinking while looking at me.

"Good girl. Run along now, you don't remember me." And with that, she skipped away, acting as if she hadn't just nearly been drained of blood by some dark, stranger. 

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, licking it afterwards. Cracked my neck twice, and was back on my way to my house. 

Groaning, I stripped out of my black tee shirt and threw my jeans across the room before stomping down to the basement, the cold air hitting my chest quickly and it felt too good, I just had to hum in delight. Throwing myself at my comfortable bed, my face hitting the pillow, I let myself shut off for the day.


	3. three

The sun shined straight in between my closed eyelids, making me groan and roll around in my makeshift of a bed. Sitting up, and rubbing my eyes with my fists before stretching and yawning. 

"Hey there, bud." 

I gasped in shock, jumping back against the wall I laid beside. I glanced in the direction where the voice came from, and a woman was squatting down to my eye level, smiling at me warmly.

"Uh, hi?" I muttered, blinking the sleep from my eyes.

"What's a young boy like you doing out in streets all by yourself?" She asked, glancing at my house that was on the sidewalk. 

I shrugged shortly, wondering why a stranger was so intent on making conversation with me. "Don't really have anywhere else to go." 

She nodded softly, digging into her bag that rested on her shoulder, pulling out a clear ziploc bag of snacks. "Hungry?"

My mouth watered at the ham sandwich inside the ziploc bag, but I wasn't going to be that type of person. "Oh, no I'm okay. I'm gonna go eat soon." 

She shook her head, pushing the bag towards me. "Take it, I insist." 

Sighing loudly, I hesitantly grabbed the bag from her hand, setting it on my lap. "I hate considering myself homeless, taking food from people makes me realize I really am in fact in need of charity." I whispered, thumbing the bag.

"How long have you been without a home?" 

"Almost two weeks. Feels longer, though." I replied, looking up at her. Her black hair was cropped right above her shoulder, beautiful grey eyes and small, pink lips. I would have wondered why she was out alone in the Chicago streets, but I realized she wasn’t weak in any sense of the word. She looked like she would be able to kick anyone's ass at any given time, if needed. Her toned biceps were accentuated by the tight fabric of her long sleeve shirt.

"Would you be okay if I brought you food every day?" She asked after a moment, pushing a lock of her raven hair behind her ear. She was still squatting down to my level, waiting for a reply.

I shook my head quickly, sending her a pleading glance. "Oh, please don't. I can't have you going so out of your way to do that for me." 

She chuckled, running her fingers through her hair. "I live just a block away, it really wouldn't be an issue at all. Please, let me do that for you." 

I knew already that she wasn't going to take no as an answer. I sighed, giving up, smiling softly at her. "You're too nice." 

She shrugged, continuing to smile at me. "I like doing nice things for people. I'm sure it isn't your fault you're on the streets, don't beat yourself up over it too much." 

I nodded, opening the zip lock bag, grabbing the sandwich. "Thank you, I won't." 

"Good!" She said, smiling brightly. "Have any plans for today?"

I nodded before swallowing a bite down. "I have work later tonight, so I may just walk around until then." 

"Ah, where do you work?" 

"A shop called Titan’s Cookies. It’s only open at night." I explained before chewing. "I just started last night."

She nodded along with my words, glancing around where I was staying again. "Would you like to come over to my place until it's time for your shift? I can let you take a bath or something." She asked, wrapping her arms around herself. 

I would have quickly declined the offer, seeing as I just met this woman. I knew better than to trust strangers, even if they offered me good food and kindness. I had seen way too much crime going around this town to just pick up my stuff and enter someone’s home and give them my trust. While she looked harmless, sending me very sweet smiles and gentle words, I knew I was smarter than to just give in. Knowing very much of how much I stunk, and yearned for a good bathing, it was hard to say no. 

“Why would you offer your home to someone on the streets like me?” I mumbled, wiping my mouth from any crumbs. “You don’t know me at all.”

She shrugged shyly, intertwining her fingers together and watching me. “I try to do as much as I can for people who may need some help. I like to walk on these streets and hand out some food. I’ve offered a few of them showers, but only ones who don’t necessarily intimate me.” She chuckled, pushing a piece of her hair being her ear again. “But don’t think that I don’t look after myself. I have a very protective roommate and neighbors, and the police on speed dial.”

I cracked a little grin, she seemed like she had a good head on her shoulders. I still was a bit wary of agreeing to her offer, but I also knew I wouldn’t be getting another chance of a shower anytime soon. 

“I suppose so,” I finally replied, “But I’ll be in and out though. I don’t want to be in your hair too much.”

She clapped her hands together, standing up from her squatting position. "It's settled then. Grab what you need, and follow me, uh -... What's your name?"

"Oh! It's Eren." I replied, standing up quickly after finishing the last bite of the sandwich. I grabbed my big black bag and swung it over my shoulder. Doing a final once over, I looked at her, ready to follow her wherever she was taking me.

"Nice to meet you, Eren. I'm Mikasa." She introduced herself, holding her hand out towards me, warm smile on her face.

I shook her hand quickly, matching her smile. She started walking down the sidewalk and I stuck close behind her, looking around at the scenery while doing so.

"Are you from around here?" I asked her, watching as she stuffed her face into her red scarf that was around her neck. 

She shook her head, glancing back at me for a moment before replying. "I'm from New York, but I moved here to be with family." 

I hummed in response, looking out at the road beside the sidewalk. The street was packed, cars were trying to get around on the roads. The sound of horns being honked was everywhere, and the sidewalks were crowded with people. "How long have you been in Chicago?"

"Almost five months, not too long." She replied, leading us around a small group of people that were gathered outside a shop. 

"You like it here? New York must have been better than this garbage dump." 

She chuckled, "It’s decent here. I do miss New York, but it's similar enough. It's a little bit more dangerous here, though. I've seen a lot of scary stuff in the five months I've been here." She muttered the last part, hunching her shoulders to keep the brisk wind from her cheeks.

I scoffed, hunching my shoulders over too. "Yeah, serious crime here. You see even more when you're spending the night on sidewalks, too." 

She looked back at me from over her shoulder, studying my face. "You've put yourself in a lot of danger staying out there."

I nodded softly, glancing down at my aging sneakers. "I know, but there isn’t much I can do until I get enough money for my own place." 

She hummed, looking back in front of her as we turned towards a large apartment complex. "Hang in there, Eren. Focus on your job and you’ll get there soon." She said softly, entering the building and looking at me as I walked through the door.

I nodded my head, puffing my cheeks before letting a sigh escape. "I know. Baby steps.” I followed her to the elevator and she pushed one of the buttons before leaning against the wall. 

“Do you like the job?”

Shrugging indifferently, I leaned against the wall as well. “Could be worse. I like cute little shops, so the environment itself keeps me content. My trainer is an ass though.” 

She chuckled, glancing at the elevator doors before they opened. “I hate those trainers who think they’re so superior and feel the need to show it.” I hummed quietly, agreeing with her. 

We stepped out from the elevator and I followed her as she took me to her apartment and slipped her shoes off at the door, while I followed suit. She removed her coat and showed me where to hang mine up, telling me to relax and make myself at home.

 

"The bathroom is the first door around the corner. There’s clean towels in there so you’re welcome to help yourself. Take your time." She offered, removing her gloves before tossing them into a small tote beside the closet in the living room. 

"Thank you," I replied, gripping onto my bag again. I looked over the apartment and tried not to act impressed. The apartment building was obviously meant for wealthy tenants, certainly eye catching. Her apartment was decorated in a way that definitely expressed the individuality of the occupant. Even though I didn't know her very well yet, it seemed perfectly suited to her tastes. I wandered through the rest of the living room, looking around the spacious room. She had framed art on canvas hanging up on the wall. They looked professionally done, and I wouldn't be surprised if she was the artist. The color scheme was a tan color with hints of black, and while it may have been odd for a girl her age, it seemed to fit her perfectly. 

Pushing into the bathroom, I quickly took my shower. I hadn’t had a proper shower in nearly four days, so it felt like I had reached nirvana. Having the warm water roll down my face and shoulder, and having actually decent shampoo and conditioner was a luxury I didn’t think I would get for a long time. I scowled at the dirt that fell from my sudsy brown hair. I really needed to try to shower more often. This was bad.

Finishing up my shower, trying to keep it short, since I really didn’t want to be here too long and burden her. I quickly changed into a clean set of clothes and pushed my hair back out of my face so it could dry. I rinsed my mouth out with some mouthwash she had sitting near the sink. I pushed my dirty clothes back into my black bag, stepping out from the bathroom.

"Ah, you already look more refreshed?" Mikasa asked. She was smiling at me as I walked into the living room, mindlessly thumbing across the screen of her phone she had in her hands. "The world smells better now!"

I laughed at her joke, setting my bag down by the couch and having a seat. "So much better; I missed warm water. Thank you so much." 

“Not a problem.” 

I looked at her for a moment, resting my chin in the palm of my hand while my elbow was propped on the arm rest. "Can I ask you something?" I mumbled. She nodded, looking up at me from her phone. "Do you do this a lot? Welcome in strangers from the street and allow them back whenever?"

She chuckled, putting her phone away in her pocket to focus on the conversation. "I don't just invite anyone into my home. You looked like a nice, trustworthy guy. But like I said, I’m careful. I’ve got my roommate who keeps an eye on me. Of course, he’s making me look bad by not being here.” She rolled her eyes but humor in them. “But I wouldn’t ever bring someone in who gave me a weird vibe, I try to be smart when it comes to that.”

Mikasa was a real sweetheart. It was very kind and thoughtful of her to allow me into her home. No one had ever been as thoughtful to me ever since I’d lost a place to live, so it did give me a little bit of a warm feeling in my heart. 

She talked to me for quite a while and kept me company. I didn't mind sharing a little bit about myself, because I could feel no judgement from her, and she seemed to understand my situation very well. 

She was also rather quiet, but she dropped her two cents from time to time, despite her obvious reservation. I didn’t mind her lack of input; she didn't have to open up to me. It was just nice to be able to talk with someone who didn't look at me like I was an insect. I was always given ugly stares by people passing by, as if it were my fault that I had nowhere to go. Most people think people are on the streets because they're poor and lost their house. Nobody considers the thought that they may have been forced out of the house by a loved one.

"I need to get going soon. My shift is about to start." I announced, glancing at the time on my watch. It was already nearly passed seven, the sun was setting which meant it was nearly time for my shift to start. 

Mikasa nodded, raising her arms up above her head to stretch. "Sounds good. Maybe I’ll run into you again when I have some free time.” 

Standing up, I grabbed my bag and sent her a friendly grin. “I wouldn’t complain, but don’t feel like you need to make an effort into coming to see me.” 

"No worries. I don’t mind at all, I enjoy meeting new people and you seem like a nice guy.” 

"That's nice of you. I'll see you another time, yeah?" I said, thumbing the strap of my bag that rested on my shoulder. "I really appreciate the shower, food, and the company. That was super kind of you."

"Oh, don't mention it. I don't mind doing this at all, you seem like a lovely kid." She said, smiling and watching me pack up to leave. "I'll see you soon." 

I replied with a nod, making my way out the door and towards the elevator. I wouldn't lie, it was a little strange to have an absolute stranger offer me so much. I didn't know if it was just because I looked so pathetically homeless, or if she was lonely and wanted friends. I wasn't complaining in the slightest of course, though. It was all very appreciated, but it was a sudden act of kindness that I wasn't sure how to react over. I was very used to getting sad looks from strangers on the street, some would toss me a few dollars, or some change. There were also, of course, the people who would scowl in my direction, probably thinking about how filthy I looked. They always looked like they wouldn't hesitate to insult me and tell me I should stop being a bum get a job. The looks in their eyes commanded me to get my dirty ass off the streets, which was exactly what I was trying to do.

Chicago was a very expensive town to live in, even for somebody with a stable income. But being homeless and making near minimum wage? Damn impossible. I searched for weeks trying to find a job with a better salary. After the interviewers took one look at me, they told me they knew very well I had no home and turned their noses away from my application. This damn cookie shop was the first place that even gave me an interview. I was willing to work as much as they'd let me, so I could earn that extra dollar. Being at work had more than just monetary benefits.I liked the distraction. I wouldn't be reminded over and over again of the fact that if I wasn’t at work, I wouldn't be doing anything but sitting on the sidewalk.

Breathing in the smoggy city air, I closed my eyes and leaned my head back once I was outside of the apartment building. It was a pretty evening, with the perfect chill that still made me content walking around in short sleeves. Autumn was by far my favorite season, but in the end it always reminded me of the next season to come which I feared. Winter. I only one blanket, which wasn't thin and fraying at the seams, and one winter coat that wasn't going to last much longer either. I wasn't prepared for the upcoming season at all. I hoped that with the new job, I would be able to scrape up enough cash to stock up on winter necessities.

A few minutes had passed, and I was nearing the cookie shop. Titan's cookies was the name. It was cute, a little unkempt on the outside, but that was no surprise for Chicago. All the residents do is litter, leaving all kinds of trash and liquor bottles laying around the streets. The graffiti was also entirely inescapable. They had no respect for their environment in this city, and I had dreams of escaping this god forsaken shit hole one day, but I knew deep down that may never happen. 

Walking inside, my nose was engulfed with the amazing smell of various bakery items. I could never complain about comforting smells of this sort, baked goods being my damn weakness. 

I made my way past the front counter and towards the back, where I clocked in. I didn't see Levi, my trainer, anywhere. I chose to wait for him seeing as I wasn't sure what to do by myself. He was odd, being very mysterious and dark, and awfully blunt and straightforward at the same time. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing. At times, it's good to have that personality to get by in this kind of a place. Although I didn't understand what I did to be talked to the way he does to me. I was assuming he hated this job and was just taking it out on the new hire, but I couldn't really understand why he chose to stay here if he hated it so much. Maybe we had something in common when it came to getting a job, people turning their noses up at us after one glance.

My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, and in walked a guy that had my eyes widening. He was wearing a long, black trench coat that reached his mid thigh. It had leather straps attached to the material, along with several metal zippers. The man had a black scarf covering his neck, nearly all the way up to his nose. He had black leather gloves covering his hands. It wasn't until he removed the coat’s large hood from his head that I realized it was the devil himself. 

"What'cha staring at, kid?" Levi's voice was stern as usual. One of his perfect eyebrows raised up whiling watching me. "Not very nice to stare at people."

My mouth parted trying to find something to say, but I wasn't sure what my reply could be other than, "Sorry." 

Levi rolled his eyes, stepping past me and the counter. He clocked in like I had just a moment before. He fumbled with taking gloves off, and I wondered why on earth he was wearing such an eccentric outfit. It was a little brisk outside, but nowhere near cold. I didn't understand the gloves, or heavy coat and hoodie. 

"Damn, you're gonna stare and then judge my appearance?" He said with a very dry, unhumored chuckle as he slid the coat off. I didn't realize I had said my thoughts out loud. 

"N-no, I'm sorry." I stammered, feeling my face flush over. "It's a... nice outfit." It wasn't necessarily a lie, it was unusual, for sure, but it wasn't bad. 

He finished hanging his coat up and rolled his eyes once more. "I'm gonna ignore your condescending back talk and put you to work. Go clean the dining room, it's a pigsty." 

I clenched my jaws, wanting to protest but I obeyed his command. Grabbing a bottle of sanitizer and paper towels, I made way to the one dirty table. I had said eight god damn words to this asshole, and he's already jumping down my throat. When you're brand new to a job, shouldn't your trainer be at least somewhat nice and understanding? That would make the most sense when you're trying to learn how this job works, but Levi was the complete opposite. He rubbed me the wrong way from the start, but I wasn't going to stoop to his level and lawyer up to him. I wasn't willing to risk my job for something as trivial as that. 

"You missed a spot." I heard him say. I glanced over at him from over my shoulder. He was smirking, pointing to some random spot towards the table I was currently wiping from across the room. 

Gritting my teeth while glaring at him, I sprayed more sanitizer on the table. This little emo boy was already driving me up the fucking wall.


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to give my dear editor a shoutout. You can find her on Wattpad @Ackermans_love_420 ! I believe she’ll be making an Ao3 account, but I suggest you give her a follow and check out her well written stories. She’s a doll!

Levi

The soothing sound of crickets and traffic surrounded me as I closed my eyes, leaning against the wall of the shop, while exhaling smoke from my mouth. Smoking always helped a little with the edge when I’m hungry, and although it wasn’t a vast improvement, it was still an improvement. And fuck, I was hungry. It’d probably been about three days since I had successfully fed. Not that I haven’t tried, I’ve tried to drink from a vein but couldn’t keep it down. I had some blood bags but they weren’t near as appetizing and didn’t fill my needs like I needed it to do. I had no idea why I was failing to keep fresh blood down, everyone has just started to smell so gross lately. 

Sighing, I opened my eyes and glanced my eyes up towards the stars looking down at me. It was nearly four a.m. I knew the sun would be out in a couple hours, and I’d be in trouble if I wasn’t indoors soon. But I couldn’t keep myself from caring at the moment. I loved the night, I loved being outside in the dark hours and soak up all the energy the moon gave me. 

“You addicted or something?”

I rolled my eyes, not even giving the kid a glance. I heard him step out of the shop after finishing cleaning. I left him in charge of closing up so I could have at least a few minutes to myself, and not have his annoying ass staring at me. 

“You really gonna give me the cigarette talk again?” I muttered, taking another hit before finally looking over at him. He stood a few feet away from me, pulling his parka closer to his body from the cool chill. “If it matters so much to you, yes I am. I fell on hard times, thought these little bastards could help, and ended up with an addiction.” 

He nodded, slowly walking closer and leaning against the same wall but a few feet away. “Guess that’s better than getting addicted to alcohol or something.” He whispered so softly, I had a feeling he wasn’t really talking to me anymore. His expression was instantly more morbid than it had been, like that sentence had a much darker meaning than he let on. 

Ignoring him, I looked back up at the sky, crossing my leg over the other at the ankle. It was nice and relaxing outside, until he came out and started pestering me. He seemed to make a pastime out of driving me up the wall. 

I finished up my cigarette quickly before he could say too much else and ruin the mood completely. I flicked the butt away and stomped the ashes and stood up while grabbing my trench coat from a nearby parked car, brushing off whatever germs could be on it. “Night, kid.” 

He nodded in acknowledgment, watching me walk past him. A gust of wind hit him then, filling his sent in my nose and I froze. That smell... It was something I wasn’t familiar with. I could practically taste his blood in my mouth. My eyes widened and I knew they were shifting colors, but I doubted that the brat would notice. My lips parted, ready to feed, and my mouth felt suddenly tight. I could feel the tip of my fangs poking my bottom lip, and I gasped for air I didn’t even need.

“Uh, Levi are you alright?” I heard his voice, sounding a mixture of concerned and confused. He was obviously puzzled by my sudden reaction to his smell. 

I felt my fists clench up tightly, and all I wanted to do in that moment was grab him and have my way with that neck of his. I had never felt so hungry for blood in my entire existence, and if it wasn’t for the oddly strong edge to his scent, I would have pulled him into the closest alleyway and done just that. There was something off about his smell. It was different, the scent was absolutely amazing but it almost scared me. And I knew I needed to get out of there before I did anything I would regret. 

So I ran. I fucking bolted as fast as I could, trying to get as far away from the kid as possible, before I completely lost it. I needed so much more distance between him and I, and I needed it now. I was losing control. My instincts were screaming at me to turn around and run straight back over to him. It was like I was a feral dog, and he was prime rib.

I reached a subway station, and I fell against the railing and gripped it with all my might. As if it could help keep my feet planted on the concrete. It was a metaphorical anchor, keeping me right where I was. I didn’t need to breathe, there was no point, but for some reason I couldn’t get my ragged pants to calm down. I was gasping for air so hard that my chest was hurting. I let one hand go from the rail and fumbled for my phone from my pants pocket. I couldn’t even see straight. My vision was blurry and my hands were trembling, but I used all the focus and self control I could muster to scroll through my contacts looking for her name. As soon as I found it, I quickly pushed the call button and slammed my phone against my ear. 

I heard it ringing over and over, and I hissed. Wake up and answer the damn phone, you freak. “Levi?” Oh thank fuck. 

“I need you. Right now.” I rushed out, clenching my eyes shut tightly, with one hand still on the rail holding it tight enough I could feel the metal crunching beneath my fingers. 

“Now? Levi, it’s nearly five in the morning, you should be in your basement by now.”

“You think I don’t know that?” I snapped, feeling my fangs pierce small wounds into my lip. Those would heal up within minutes though. “I don’t have enough time to get back home. Open your window and let me up.” 

I heard her sigh, but start to get up from what I was assuming was her bed. The sounds of the window unlock and open and then her voice, “Okay, it’s opened.”

“I’ll be there in a moment.” I said quickly before pushing my phone back into my pocket. I could still smell that scent of Eren; it was faint but enough to keep me struggling. I reached down to grab my coat that I dropped below me, pushing my nose into it to cover up the smell of Eren as much as possible. And I ran for her apartment as quickly as my legs would let me, feeling the wind against my face and the buildings on the side of the road disappear behind me in a blur. Her apartment building was already in my view, and I eyed the certain, familiar open window that was on the sixth floor. There were a few bystanders on the other side of the road but I couldn’t bring myself to give a shit, so I approached her apartment and jumped for it, landing on my knees in her bedroom.

I pushed my head into the floor, still gasping for air and blind with hunger. I groaned loudly, clawing at the carpet beneath me. 

“Levi, what on earth is going on?” Her voice sounded so worried. Not scared though, she’s never been scared in my presence because she trusted me with everything she had. “This isn’t normal for you, are you okay?”

“No.” I forced out, writhing on the floor and grabbing at the carpet some more, hissing at the tightness I felt in my chest. “I don’t know what’s happening.”

I felt her arms grab my shoulders from behind, pulling me towards her. She had me resting the back of my head against her chest, and her wrist came into view in front of me. “Come on, drink before it gets worse.” 

I needed a lot to get rid of this damn feeling, and part of me was a little afraid at the state I might leave her in once I had enough. “Mikasa... I-.”

“Hush,” she cut me off, pushing her wrist right against my lips. “You need this, Levi. I’ll be fine.”

I didn’t wait another second after her words, quickly grabbing her wrist, I lodged my fangs into her veins. My mouth was instantly filled with the delicious, warm blood. I could hear her hiss, but I felt at peace. I shut my eyes, pushing my fangs in deeper, begging for more. 

She hummed, trying to keep herself calm, while leaning back against her dresser. She tipped her head back, letting out a sigh. Her soft, white hand met my forehead, pushing her fingers through my hair and scratching my head peacefully, like she always did. “There ya go, drink up, hun.” 

I was forcing a lot of blood out from her veins, to the point where I had some escape my lips, falling down my chin and her wrist, dripping onto my lap. The tightness in my chest was finally disappearing and I was no longer gasping for air, I was almost finished. When I felt her hand go limp on my head, I knew she couldn’t handle me taking any more. I forced my fangs from her wrist, licking up whatever I missed before turning my attention completely to Mikasa. Her eyes were closed, she was lapsed into a listless immobility against her dresser. 

I bit my own wrist quickly, pushing it up to her bloodless, pale lips just as she did to me. “Come on, Mikasa. Can’t have you dying on me.” I said in a whisper, and sighing in relief when I felt her softly lick my blood that had spilled from new wound. “‘Atta girl.” 

After a moment, she pushed my wrist away and wiped my blood from her lips. She was panting, and lazily opened her eyes to look at me. “You already look better.” 

“Only because of you. Mikasa, I don’t know what would have happened if I couldn’t get to you.” I said, rubbing away my own blood from my wounded wrist that was already starting to heal. “I’ve never felt like that before.” 

“What even happened, Levi?” Her voice was breathy, still panting. “What triggered that?” She asked, limply gesturing to me.

“Some shit headed boy from work.” I explained, furrowing my eyebrows and shaking my head, still confused. “I don’t know what it was. His smell. It made all my senses go crazy, and I was thinking like a rabid animal, as in, not at all. It was terrifying what that scent did to me. I was barely able to hold myself back.”

“Why did you?” Asked Mikasa, looking up at me after watching her wrist heal up. “Why didn’t you just eat if you were so hungry?”

“I was going to, but I was afraid there was something wrong with his blood. I’ve never smelled anything like it before. I don’t know why, but I couldn’t bring myself to take it.” 

“Is he a vampire?”

I shook my head, rubbing my forehead in confusion. “No, vampires don’t smell like that. I don’t know what the hell he is, I thought he was human. He still smells human, but a thousand times more tempting than any human I’ve smelled before.”

“Maybe you should stay away from him for your own safety. And his.” 

“Can’t, I work with the kid. I can’t afford to quit right now. I know it’s gonna be damn near impossible to get hired anywhere else with the way I look and come off.” Sighing, I looked towards the window and could see the sun barely peeking up in the sky. The grey predawn was slowly becoming brighter. Which meant I needed to get away from it very soon. 

“Where do you work, now, Levi? I haven’t seen you in forever, and I have no idea what’s been going on with you.” She asked, smiling gently towards me while brushing a piece of hair from my face. 

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head. “Don’t worry about it, it’s just some dumb restaurant thing. Only open at night. I don’t plan on staying much longer.” 

Mikasa nodded, patting my shoulder before slowly standing up, using the dresser to help her up. “Let’s get you to bed. Sun’s almost up now and I don’t need a fried Levi in my room.” 

She ushered me out of the room and towards the guest room I was all too familiar with. This was the only room in her apartment that had no windows or anything that could irritate me. There was a four poster bed, with a black canopy draped around the frame, to avoid anything damaging. She put up the drapes for me in case someone were to open the door and have even the slightest ray of sunlight spill into the bedroom. The bedroom door locked from the inside, as well, to partially combat that.

“Thanks, Mikasa,” My voice was soft and sincere. “For all of this. I appreciate everything you do for me. You really stick your neck out for me.” 

Her expression was warm, leaning against the door frame. “Sleep well.” She left the room before I locked the door. Didn’t take me long to throw myself on the bed and fall asleep. 

___  
___

 

The voice in the next room is what woke me up, groaning and tossing against the sheets and pillow. I was craving for just another few minutes of sleep. I could hear another voice speak up, a male’s voice. It sounded somewhat familiar but couldn’t put my finger on it. Curiosity got to me as I crawled out of the bed, edging closer to the door and putting my ear to it.

I could only hear one person’s heartbeat, and I knew it was Mikasa. But I couldn’t hear the male’s heartbeat which told me it was probably another vampire. Ah, I knew exactly who it was.

“Armin.” I announced, walking out of the room. 

His big blue eyes lit up as he turned his attention to me. “Levi! It’s been awhile.” 

I smirked, walking up to him and ruffled his hair up with my hand. “How’s the vamp life been treating ya?” 

Mikasa was busing herself by cooking up something on the stove, but smiling watching us reunite. “Kinda sucks, no pun intended. But I’m getting by and able to control my cravings, thanks to you.” He replied, resting his elbow on the counter he sat in front of.

I snorted, taking my own seat beside him. “I wouldn’t be thanking me after what I did last night.” 

“Mikasa filled me in on all that. You forgot to mention that you were successful in fighting your craving. So I still think I’m in the right for thanking you. I am grateful, as annoyed as I was when you first tried to show me.” 

I rolled my eyes, resting my chin in the palm of my hand, resting my elbow on the counter. “Whatever coconut. Either way, you look good. Glad all my training has helped you out in some ways.” He nodded, smiling. “Where have you been anyways? It’s been months.”

He shrugged, “Here and there. Guess I just needed to be on my own for a bit. Wanted to see if I was able to survive without having to kill anyone.” 

“And were you successful with that goal?” 

“Yea, I struggled but no one died. Still trying to accomplish the whole compulsion thing.” 

I patted his shoulder, “I can teach you everything about that. I’m quite the master when it comes to compelling people,” I smirked playfully. He nodded, sending me a smile. 

“Well it’s been great watching the both of you reconnect.” Mikasa announced, placing her cooked food on a clean plate and turning to us. “But I know you guys hate the smell of my amazing human food, and I’m sure Armin is hungry. So why don’t you two go find something to suck on.” She shooed us away, taking a bite of her salmon. 

“C’mon kid. Let’s go and review everything you learned.” I said, guiding him out of the apartment by his shoulders. “What’s your type?”

He hummed, thinking of his reply as rode the elevator down to ground level. “I don’t really have one. Just whoever smells good, I guess.” 

I nodded as we exited the building and into the night. It was a weekend, so the streets were busy with various crowds. Drunk, high, or just damn stupid walking the Chicago streets at night. 

“Fair enough. I personally like ‘em feminine and innocent. Easy to get close to and compel.” I explained, walking down the sidewalk with Arlert on my side, watching the crowds that past us. 

“Is that your trick? Someone easy? I figured you would like some kind of challenge.” He smirked smugly over at me, shoving his hands in his pants pocket. 

“Shut it, boy. I still like them a little feisty.” I replied, running a hand through my hair, trying to tame my bed head. “I’ve noticed the brunettes have the best tasting blood though. Keep that in mind.” 

Eren came into mind after my comment. Last night, when I got a whiff of his blood, it scorched into my memory, and my throat was instantly parched. Even a full day later, it takes everything I have not to search for that scent and hunt him down. God, I would do anything to get a taste of his blood. But knowing how my body was reacting to blood currently, I probably wouldn’t even be able to keep his down. I was already feeling sick with Mikasa’s blood and quite surprised I’ve been able to keep hers down. 

“What about him?” I heard Armin speak up, pointing to a tall, lanky college looking student that was across the road. He standing was with a group of his drunk friends, looking thoroughly bored. “He looks sober.” 

“And if he’s not? Surely you know what happens when you feed from someone who is intoxicated.” 

“I know that. But if I’m able to get closer to him, I’ll be able to smell him and see if he actually is sober.” 

I nodded, watching the tall boy double over, probably laughing at a stupid joke his friend said. “Go for it. I’ll wait for you in the alley. Don’t be creepy, don’t fuck it up. Start by saying you like his jacket or some shit.” I told him, wrinkling my nose at his disgusting jacket. It had questionable stains all over it and I couldn't bear the thought of breathing in the particles in the air near him caused by his friend's apparent halitosis and all of the old food and dead skin cells. I shuddered and sped towards the nearby alley, not wanting to dwell on repulsive things any longer.

“I know what to do Levi, don’t doubt me.” Armin said before quickly crossing the crosswalk and walking towards the group. I shook my head, amused but surprised at his new confidence. He used to be such a coward. Smart, but incredibly cowardly. 

I backed into the alley, leaning against the wall in the shadows while waiting for Armin to appear. Checking out my nails, and biting at my lip, I contemplated why my body was rejecting blood. My stomach was starting to feel upset and I knew it wouldn’t be long until I was spitting up Mikasa’s blood. At this rate, I wasn’t ever gonna be fully fed and gonna be left starving. Was this how vampires died? Painfully, slowly losing their minds as hunger and madness consumed them from the inside out? I had been around for nearly a millennia, and never once had I heard of something like this happening to my fellow vampires.

I groaned, leaning the back of my head against the brick wall behind me. 

“Right this way.” I heard Armin’s lusty voice, getting closer to the alley. 

“An alley? Don’t you think this is kind of dirty?” The boy muttered, looking around the area. 

I saw Armin grab the boy by his shoulder, pushing him up against the wall, look deeply in his eyes and catching the boys gaze. “Be quiet, don’t scream. This won’t hurt.” His voice was calm, the words coming out from Armin’s lips in such an erotic way. Which couldn’t be helped when compelling someone. 

The boy’s worried expression immediately faded, looking completely at ease and without any kind of emotion. Armin swiftly pushed his face into the crook of his neck, and I could hear his fangs firmly press into his skin.

I instantly got a good whiff of the brunette’s blood, making my stomach twist. His blood smelled like copper, which is usually how blood smells to humans. I knew Armin wouldn’t have made a move on him if the guy’s blood smelled bad so it was just me. Usually any scent of smell lit my senses up, making me hungry and craving for a taste. 

Something was wrong, and I had no idea why. Why am I unable to keep blood down? Why is everyone’s blood smelling so awful to me? And why is the smell of that fucking brat’s blood stuck in my nose? 

More blood spilled into Armin’s mouth, some spilling and onto the brunette’s shirt. I knew I wasn’t gonna be able to contain myself, smelling all of the blood. I quickly pushed off the wall, pushing Armin off and grabbing the boy’s face by his jaw, staring into his brown eyes. 

“Get out of here, go home. Clean your wound up, and forget this all happened. Run.” I compelled him, watching him as ran off and around the corner.

“Levi, what the hell?” 

I could barely hear Armin freaking out. I leaned over, throwing up Mikasa’s blood on the concrete. I was gagging and coughing it all up, gripping my jeans with one hand and balancing myself on the brick wall with my other. 

“Are you okay?” Armin whispered, hesitating before putting his hand on my shoulder. 

I coughed up some more, panting loudly. “I can’t keep shit down.” 

“That's not normal, Levi.” 

“No shit it’s not. Might be dying or some shit.” I hissed, wiping my mouth before dry heaving. 

Armin was clueless on how to help, looking around the alleyway as if there was someone that could. There was no way in helping me though. This wasn’t normal behavior for a vampire, unless you were dying. 

“This didn’t start until I met that fucking brat.” I cursed, standing up straight after assuming my stomach was done falling from my mouth. “Can’t help but smell his blood wherever I go.” 

And that was completely true. I shouldn’t be able to smell Eren right now. I didn’t smell him a moment ago, why am I able to now?

“Do you smell that? That blood, can you smell that?” I jerked my body around, lifting my nose slightly up and smelling the air. I couldn’t smell anything but his blood. 

Armin did the same, but shook his head. “I only smell that frat’s blood. I don’t know what you’re smelling.”

The smell was so strong, I couldn’t stop my body from moving back towards the street. “I have to go.” I heard Armin protest loudly before I ran away from him and towards the smell. It was so close, it wouldn’t take but just a second to reach. 

I knew it wasn’t smart to follow my nose, but my cravings were stronger than me. I was already so close, it was too late to go back. 

The scent led me to a corner on a street, near a bakery. There was a large bag sitting on the ground, near a few cardboard boxes. And beside all that, was a blanket with a lump under it. The scent was stronger than ever, and I didn’t understand why it led me here. 

I could feel my fangs appear, and I’m sure my eyes were a bright red as I edged closer to the lump of blankets. I was just about to pull the the blanket down and appear whatever the lump was, and who or what the scent was coming from. 

“Levi, stop!” Armin whispered harshly, pulling me back and away from the blanket. 

I pushed him away from me, baring my fangs and hissing at him. His eyes widened, backing away from me. I was sure I looked like the monster society made us out to be, and something Armin has never seen on me before. 

“This isn’t you Levi.” Armin tried to appear calm, raising his hands in defense. He was scared. “Whatever is making you act out like this, is not good and you need some help.” 

I was about to lunge at him, was going to push him down and away from me so I could have my way with whatever was under that blanket. 

But a voice stopped me. 

“Armin? Is that you?” 

Eren.


	5. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn’t exciting. But it’s important information, and eren and Armin finally catch up!!   
> My editor wasn’t able to proof read this chapter so I dearly apologize for the flaws. I did my best to edit it myself, but that’s definitely not something I excel in lmao.   
> I have loads of ideas for this story, so it will soon start to get into all the exciting action. Be patient with me, a slow build is worth it.   
> Trust me, I’m inpatient and just wanna write nothing but angry sex between them but I MUST PACE MYSELF.
> 
> Enjoy.

Eren's POV

 

It's been cold. Autumn is slowly but surely turning into winter. I never did like winter growing up, and my hatred for it has grown over the past few weeks since I've been on the streets. I knew that I would struggle with it, but now that it's so close I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I've got my first paycheck from Titan's Cookies so I was able to buy a thicker blanket, coat and some gloves but that will only do so much when the temperature hits the negative numbers. 

Mikasa gave me the option to visit her, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. She's visited me since the time I went to her apartment, and always told me her place was opened. I've always been a hard head, and nothing has changed. I was willing to stay put until I simply couldn't take it anymore. I wasn't about to stay at someone's house, who is basically a stranger to me, and burden them. Mikasa is very sweet and seems trustworthy, but I didn't know her that well. 

I can manage by myself, I'll be fine. There's shelters around me, and I would be staying at one every night if they'd let me but unfortunately you can only stay one night a week there due to capacity. So I'll use that one day a week for a day that I really need it. I'll be fine. 

Sleeping had been tough. I didn't necessarily have a comfy bed, considering it was made out of cardboard and thin blankets. But it wasn't impossible. Once I had found a comfortable position and when the wind wasn't blowing in my face, I could fall asleep. I had successfully fallen asleep the night a few hours ago, and was sleeping fairly well before I was abruptly woken up. 

I could hear heavy foot stomps beside my bed, talking and... hissing? It sounded like someone was angry and having an argument with someone else. It was often where someone would be extremely loud and wake me up, and it pisses me off. Is it not obvious that there's someone laying down and trying to sleep? Some people had no respect. 

The arguing continued and I about had enough. I pushed my blanket away from my face, about to yell at whoever was creating such a disruption but I stopped. I knew who that was. I haven't seen him in months, and didn't think I'd ever be able to see him again. But here he was, looking scared but angry. 

My best friend. 

"Armin?"

Armin and I go way back. Like, elementary school back. He was my very best friend and we were never seen without the other apart from when our parents basically had to pull us away. But we grew up, he left for college suddenly and we grew apart. 

So why on earth was he here? 

"Eren?" He whispered, eyes widening. Whoever he was arguing with disappeared quickly. Extremely fast actually, like a blur and as if they weren't even here. Armin's hand rose to cover his mouth in disbelief. To what, I wasn't sure. Could be because he didn't expect to see me, but could also be because his formal best friend is laying on the sidewalks surrounded by cardboard boxes and luggage. I instantly became self aware, this is definitely not how I wanted him to see me. I didn't even expect to see him, but now that he's right in front of me I have never felt more embarrassed and ashamed. 

"Why... what?" I was at a loss of words. I had so many questions I wanted to ask, but at the same time I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. 

"I..." He started, furrowing his eyebrows as he looked around but his eyes fell back to my current living situation. "Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same." Why was he here? It was the middle of the night, Armin was always a morning person and was always in bed before midnight so he could wake up before six in the morning. This was unlike him, and it made no sense to me. 

"Eren, you can't be out here. It's so dangerous to be out at night." He said, slowly squatting to be on my level. His eyes carefully and worriedly glanced around at my bed and then back up to me. He's changed, physically anyway. His hair was no longer his usual bob, it was longer and a little wavy. It was currently half tied up, getting it out of face but still having that length touching his shoulders. His face looked more mature but still so smooth. His eyes were still the brightest of blues but looked like they held so many new stories and secrets. 

It hit me suddenly, that I apparently missed out on so much of his life. He almost appeared as a stranger, like a whole different person that I didn't know. But it was him, the boy I grew up with and shared so many laughs and tears with. I was aware that it's been just months since I've seen him last, not like it's been years, but it felt like it. Going from spending nearly every minute of the day together, to not saying a single thing to each other in ages hit me like a brick. 

I missed out on a lot with him, but he's also missed out on a lot with me. When he last saw me, I was kind of happy and in a stable home. Well, as stable as the Jaeger household could get. My mother didn't know then, that I like boys. So everything then was somewhat normal. But now I'm here, on the streets looking into my best friend's worried eyes.

"I don't really have much of an option now." I muttered, finally dropping our shared gaze. How am I supposed to tell him I'm homeless now? 

He was quiet for a moment, not asking questions like a normal person would have. I'm sure he's caught on and realized my situation even though he didn't know why. 

"Come with me." He said softly, reaching to grab one of my bags of belongings. "You can come stay with me until you're able to tend for yourself." 

I shook my head rapidly, snatching the bag back and clutching it to my chest. "No Armin, I can't do that. I'm the reason I'm here in the first place. I have to do this myself with no help."

"Eren, I'm sure you're not the reason you're here. Stop being stubborn and let me help you." He persisted while grabbing my other bag and setting it away from my reach. "I won't take a no for an answer. It's freezing out here and you're going to get sick." 

"I don't want your help." 

"I didn't ask if you did, but I will force you if I need to. Now get up." He grabbed my other bag that I was clutching with a surprising amount of strength. He slung then both on his shoulders and stood, looking at me as if he were waiting on me to give in.  "Drop the tough guy act, I'm not having it. I can't bear the thought of you out here by yourself. You have no idea how dangerous it is out here." 

He had new confidence, a strong voice along with it. I usually always won our bickering arguments because I'm so stubborn and he's not. But the way his eyes stared into my soul made me give in instantly without a single second thought. I wasn't sure where this new Armin came from. 

"Fine. But only for tonight." I sighed, standing up before grabbing my blankets and pillow. "I've been just fine the last couple weeks, I don't need help." 

"I don't care. I'm helping you either way."

Armin had a way with his words, and before I knew it I was walking beside him on the way to wherever he was staying. I know I'm stubborn, and would go on forever about how I don't need or want his help, but deep down I was thrilled to finally get some decent sleep on a comfortable bed. Maybe even a shower, hell yeah. 

It was quiet between him and I, silently walking down the road on the paved sidewalk. I had so many questions to ask him, but wasn't sure how to word any of them. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable and have him answer any questions he didn't want to, but it was also somewhat some of my business to know. He was my best friend who basically vanished from my life with little to no warning. Yea, that's definitely my damn business. 

"Where have you been, Armin?" The words slipped from my lips before I could stop them. I felt like I needed to know, but still felt like I should have him tell me when he wants to. 

"I was waiting for that question." He said, chuckling but it didn't sound genuine. "Tell you what, once we get home, we'll sit down and I'll tell you everything. Like a sleepover we used to do all the time." 

I nodded, smiling ever so slightly. I remember our all nighter sleepovers. We talked about nearly everything, even if we saw each other every single day, there was always something to talk about. Telling jokes, playing video games, making weird snacks while making so many messes all over the kitchen. I had the most fun with him and I missed it dearly. 

It has been months since I've seen his face, and while some part of me feels like it's only been a day and like we could just pick up where we left off, something still feels off. I know it's Armin but he seems somewhat different. His personality has changed; he's much more confident and stronger willed. Even his appearance has changed. Every flaw, even though he barely had any before, has disappeared and he looks like a porcelain doll. Not a pore found on his face, no blemish, just smooth pale skin. It reminded me a little of Levi's skin. I was very aware I shouldn't be studying the shorter raven, but his beautiful skin stood out too much not to go unnoticed. Made me feel envious every time I glanced at the mirror and saw a huge pimple on the tip of my nose. 

My thoughts were interrupted when we entered an elevator. I had been thinking so hard I wasn't even aware of what building we were entering, and I didn't realize where we were for a moment. This elevator was way too familiar, this is where Mikasa took me to get to her apartment. 

What a coincidence. 

"This place is nothing too fancy, but my roommate was kind enough to offer her spare bedroom to me." Armin explained as we exited the elevator. "There's another room you can probably sleep in, she won't mind." 

I nodded, following just slightly behind him. We were getting closer to the door Mikasa led me to just days ago and I realized who exactly Armin's roommate is. 

"You know Mikasa?" I asked, raising my eyebrows as we entered her space. She was sitting on the couch, looking back at us with a matching expression as myself. 

"Eren!" She stood up quickly before bouncing over towards us. "How on earth did you two find each other?" 

"Eren is the best friend I told you about before." Armin replied, chuckling while taking his black converse high tops off. "I didn't realize you two already met." 

"Mikasa was kind enough to offer me a shower a few days ago." I said while returning a side hug Mikasa was offering. 

Armin rolled his eyes, walking a little farther into the living room. "Over the top Mikasa strikes again. You're too nice and you're gonna get yourself hurt one of these days." 

"Armin, you know I'm able to handle myself. Let me be nice to the public!" She teased, crossing her arms. "Anyway, I assume you're spending the night, Eren. You are more than welcome to take another shower, and you can claim the spare bedroom." 

"I really do appreciate it. I was fine where I was but Armin can be quite convincing." I said, toeing off my own sneakers before sending the raven a smirk. 

She scoffed, "tell me about it. That blondie is an evil genius." Armin just rolled his eyes again, shaking his head but chuckling ever so softly. "Anywho! It's way too damn late for me to still be awake. You two sleep well." 

We both hummed in acknowledgement before wishing her a good night. Armin shooed me off to take a shower before we talked. The shower was nice, my last shower was last time I was at Mikasa's. I always felt so gross, I was one to try for a shower everyday or at least every other day. Once a week wasn't cutting it. 

I took my time under the water, soaking up the soap and enjoying it way too much to end it already. But I wanted to talk with Armin and catch back up with whatever has happened while we were separated. 

Taking my time out of the shower, drying off and changing into my other pair of sweats and tee shirt. I only had two pairs of sleepwear, and three for casual depending on the weather. Tried to keep it minimum as possible to make room in my luggage for my winter coat.

I exited the room looking for Armin, heard him call out my name in another room for me after a moment of searching for him. I found him sitting cross legged on a bed that had soft satin white sheets, and a pale blue comforter. 

Armin sent me a soft smile, patting the blanket beside him silently asking me to join him. I sat down my bag by the door frame before joining him on the queen sized bed. I matched his criss cross leg position, but avoiding his gaze, not really knowing what to say at this point. 

"So," He started, "what do ya wanna know?"

I shrugged, fingering at the soft material that made the comforter. "Everything I guess. I had no idea where you went." I whispered. I don't know why I was so hesitant to ask what happened. I wanted to know, but didn't want to pry. 

"Don't be so shy about this. I did leave after all, and it's your business too." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I'll tell you the gist of everything, I'm not going to lie and cover the truth. I owe you that much."

I nodded, finally glancing up at him. His eyes looked genuine and honest. 

"I did lie to you before. I told you I went to college last minute but that wasn't true. I don't want to get into much detail, but something life changing happened to me and I needed to get away for awhile. It had nothing to do with anyone but myself." He said softly, tucking one loose piece of hair behind his ear. "I guess you could call it a mid life crisis? I felt like I was cooped up in my house a little too much and just needed to get out quickly."

"But why didn't you talk to me? It was like you completely disappeared and I felt like I wasn't ever gonna see you again." I was frowning, letting my shoulders slouch. 

"It's hard to explain, I guess." He sighed, wearing a sad smile. "I wanted to talk to you. But I was going through so much mentally, I wasn't even sure what to say or how to do it. I'm punching myself everyday taking about what all I could have done differently. I truly am sorry." 

"You're my best friend, Armin. Please know that whenever you're going through something, always feel free to come to me." I said sincerely, placing my hand on top of his over the blanket. "I would never, ever judge you, no matter what. I have absolutely no problem with helping you with whatever it may be. Just please don't leave me again." 

He gripped my hand tightly that was resting on his, smiling while nodding. "I promise I will. Now. Your turn to explain. Why were you asleep on the sidewalk?" 

I groaned, throwing my head back and covering my face with my hands. "Anything but that! It's so embarrassing." 

"Don't be embarrassed around me! We've witnessed each other do the most embarrassing things, I'm sure nothing can top any of those stories." 

I sighed loudly, keeping my hands over my face but letting my elbows rest on my knees. I haven't came out as gay to Armin yet. It was something that I wasn't all too proud of. Everyone should be proud of their sexuality, and I want to be as well but it's hard to be proud when literally nothing good has happened since making myself somewhat public of being homosexual. I knew of what gender I was attracted to since a very young age, but knowing how my family is I tried to force myself to think I was straight. Of course, doing so just made me hate myself more. 

"Carla kicked me out." I said simply. I wasn't about to call her my mom or mother anymore. She no longer deserved that title. 

"Why on earth would Carla go that far?" Armin wondered, I didn't have to look up at his face to know he probably looked incredibly confused. He was very aware that my mother hasn't been in a good spot lately, but kicking her own son out was something he didn't expect. "You two always had fights that lasted awhile, but she kicked you out this time?"

"It wasn't one of our usual fights this time. She found out something about me, hated it and completely changed into some person I didn't know. She was very vile towards me." I dreaded going into detail of what exactly happened. I tried my best to forget that night, cause all it did was mess with me mentally and I hated being in the state of mind.

"What happened, Eren?" His voice was soft. I'm sure he knew it was hard to speak of this. But I couldn't just not tell him about it. He was my best friend and I promised him I would always be honest with him. I always told him everything. Nothing has changed since that promise was made. 

I looked up at him after a moment, resting my chin in my hands and watched for his reaction. He looked concerned, but supportive. Like it didn't matter at all what I say, he would stick by my side and support me no matter what. That's how our friendship had always been. Even when Armin told me something I didn't necessarily share the same views on, I didn't bash him. I supported him through whatever makes him happy. 

"You know I've always been awfully bad at keeping stuff to myself. I'm bad with words, I'm awkward and I let things slip without meaning to." I started, swallowing the knot in my throat away. He nodded, knowing very well. "Well, I was talking to Carla about friends or something. I can't remember exactly. But I let something slip, she caught it and I tried my best to cover it up and fix it but she was getting mad and,"

He stopped me, touching my arm. "Don't be vague. Tell me what was said."

Fuck. I obviously knew I'd have to tell him. I couldn't keep this a secret from him any longer, I knew that. But this wasn't necessarily how I wanted to tell him. 

"I accidentally said I found a guy attractive. I meant to say a girl instead." I left it at that, knowing he'd get it. 

"Wait. You're gay?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows and tilting his head to the side a little. 

I nodded, looking down at my crossed legs while biting at my lip. "I meant to keep that a secret. But it slipped when I was talking with her. She questioned it before I even realized what I said. I tried to say I meant I was talking about a girl, but she wasn't listening to me. She got angry, she got scary and was yelling. I was scared so I wasn't able to keep my act up anymore." It was hard talking about this. I could feel stinging in my eyes but I blinked it away before any tears could appear. 

"She started screaming, got a little violent and called me awful names I don't even wanna repeat. She told me to get out of the house, that she never wanted to see me again. So that's exactly what I did." I shrugged, acting indifferent to the situation but it obviously bothered me on whole other level. 

It hurt unbelievably how much my mother betrayed me. She was someone I looked up to. She's all I had since my father left when I was barely ten years old. She was an inspiration at one point, but as the years went on she let the alcohol get the best of her and it took over her. She turned bitter, and it got worse and worse as days went by. But the way she acted that night was something I never expected. I knew that she wouldn't be happy in any kind of way if she found out about what gender I prefer, but I never thought it would end up with me on the streets.

Armin's hand raised to his face in my peripheral vision. Looking back up at him, I could see he was at a loss of words. Understandable. I just dumped a huge load of crazy information onto him, I'd be reacting the exact same if roles were reversed. But I couldn't lie, I was getting nervous while waiting for his reaction. I know it was dumb, I mean there's absolutely no reason why I can't trust him. He would be supportive and be my good friend. I knew that, but it wasn't easy to just accept. Coming out is never easy, no matter who you're coming out to. 

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you." He whispered, closing his eyes. He looked regrettable and like he was in disbelief. "I can't believe I wasn't here to help you through all that. I wasn't here when you needed me the most."

"Armin, don't blame yourself. You didn't know. You had your own problems to deal with, I couldn't just push my problems onto you." I told him, rubbing his arm. 

He looked at me sadly, his beautiful blue eyes holding so much sadness that it hurt me. I didn't want to put that look on his face. "I'll always blame myself. But, Eren. Please don't feel upset about who you are. I am so happy that you know exactly who you and that you're able to tell me. You know that I support you." 

I nodded, grabbing his black shirt and pulling him towards me and into the tightest of hugs. I could hear a small gasp sound from his lips, but he soon returned the hug and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. We stayed like that for a moment. His face was pushed up against my skin on my neck and shoulder. It was nice, feeling like I had my friend back. It felt like I lost him but it's so nice to have him in my arms again. 

His arms wrapped around me tighter, pushing his face deeper into my neck. I could feel him take a deep breath through his nose and slowly exhale against my tanned skin. He groaned ever so softly, gently pushing me back and away from the embrace. "I'll let you get some sleep. I should probably do the same." His hand touched my cheek, sending me a smile. "It was so nice to catch up with you, Eren." 

I nodded, smiling as well. "You can just stay in here, you know? It's nice to be around you again." 

He chuckled, glancing around the room and at the window that was covered with a thin, soft white curtain. "Better not. I don't really sleep well other people." He chuckled awkwardly, standing up from the bed. I knew that wasn't true, him and I had thousands of sleepovers where we slept just fine in the same bed. But I let it go, feeling too tired to dwell on that conversation. 

"Sleep well then. I'll see you tomorrow - er? Today? Later?" I stumbled, looking at the clock to see it was nearly six in the morning. He giggled, swiftly moving towards the door. 

"Goodnight, Eren." He left, closing the door behind him and leaving me alone with my thoughts. 

It was unbelievably nice to share everything with Armin. As hard as it was, it was needed and somehow made me feel better to get it all out. He always had that effect on me, and I'll never understand it. He's always been the only one to make me feel so much better in just a matter of seconds no matter the reason I was upset. 

Sleep was quickly started to take over me, feeling my eye lids get heavy. I decided it was pointless to fight the urge, and wrapped myself in the blankets. Nearly as soon as my head fell on the pillow I was fast asleep. 

But right before I fell unconscious I remembered that I completely forgot to ask who Armin was arguing with before I had woken up on the streets.


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited near the end. Will posted the edited version later!  
> Here’s the excitement we all be waiting for, HELL YEAA.

Levi's POV

Fuck.

 _Fuck_!

I couldn't handle it — the stimulation caused by Eren's scent was too much. I felt like I couldn't do anything to get unpoisoned air anymore. The scent was always there, torturing me in the darkest parts of my psyche, gnawing at my animalistic side. The part of me that was simply a vessel for blood. He made my skin crawl, my stomach ache, my head throb. My gums burned in dehydration, my fangs begging for me to pierce his skin and get a taste of that sweet smelling blood of his.

It's not like I could use somebody else to satiate my thirst, cause I couldn't keep shit down anymore. It didn't make any sense. No one had ever made me act like this, nobody had ever unlocked the inner demon in me. Why was Eren so special?

No, he's not special. Nothing about this is special. I hated the situation this brat was putting me in. I hated that he was destroying me. I hated that he was slowly killing me without a second thought about it in his stupid, pretty head. I hated him.

I _hated_ Eren Jaeger.

I let out a low groan, stomping out the last bit of the cigarette that I just finished.

Last night, after seeing Eren on streets when I was with Armin, hadn't been pretty. I had spent the hours thrashing around my house, throwing whatever I could get my hands on around the rooms, nearly pulling my damn hair out of my scalp. Just trying to distract myself and get his smell away from me.

I felt like I was going crazy. Everyone's blood suddenly smelled of copper and made me sick even though I knew I was starving myself. I couldn't help it. People's blood was absolutely revolting.

"Why can't I just be normal? Why can't I drink anymore? When did I become such a fucking pussy?" I muttered to myself, rutting the toe of my leather boot into a crack in the cement sidewalk.

I clenched my jaws, looking up at the sign in front of me. _Titan's Cookies_. I hoped that I would never meet the campy, gentrifying, motherfucker who named this blasted cafe. I would have some serious beef with whoever was a big enough dumbass to pick such a shitty name for a 24 hour bakery. I shook my head, convincing myself that it was the starvation talking. I was walking around with the chip on my shoulder because Eren Fucking Jaeger was unintentionally starving me.

I was in no mood for work. I had half the mind to stay at home, but I knew all I would be doing is punching myself in the face while trying to get my cravings under control — convincing myself it's okay for a vampire to die.

I was praying vehemently to whatever dark god was putting me through this kind of sick, but probably deserved, torture that Eren wasn't working today. I don't think I could handle seeing him, smelling him. I knew I wouldn't be able to get through the night if he were here without something terrible happening.

Pulling my black, leather trench coat closer to my body, I made my way to the front door. It was late afternoon currently, the sun still was barely peeking out so I always made sure near every inch of my skin was covered. I had on black skinny jeans, and as much as ripped jeans were 'in' among the societal outcasts right now, I couldn't afford the risk of actually catching on fire. My black leather combat boots and my coat and long, black gloves protected me from the final rays of the setting sun. The hood of my coat pulled far over my eyes, keeping my head down. I was aware that I may come off as a freak, but at least I was a cautious freak. I wasn't really in the mood getting a burn on top of my stressful cravings.

The little bell went off as I stepped inside of the damn prison where I worked, my coworkers, eyeing me eagerly — excited to clock out, the shitty bastards. The smell of fresh baked cookies filled my nose, and it was an admittedly nice change to be able to smell that instead of Eren's addicting, poisonous scent.

Shrugging off my coat, I noted gratefully that Eren was nowhere in sight. Couldn't smell him, and I could feel the wash of relief spreading through my senses. Maybe he finally had the night off...  Maybe he had complained to our shit eating manager and he agreed to stop putting us on the same shifts. Finally, I'd be given the chance to calm myself down and exist in a painful, starving pseudo-peace. But I tried not to think too hard about it in case I'd jinx the pleasant situation I was currently facing.

I busied myself with cleaning the counters, once, twice, three times, until I was satisfied with the lack of bacteria. The store was dead quiet. Nobody was there. It was Sunday night, no one was itching to come out late and grab some cookies unless they were actually insane. Titan Cookies was in a bad neighborhood, and I couldn't comprehend why someone would want to wander around the sketchy area in the middle of the night for a biscuit.

Growling quietly, trying to get a spot off the counter. I suddenly caught a whiff of something all too excruciatingly familiar.

"Oh, you've gotta be _fucking_ kidding me," I muttered while looking up to watch the door. It was definitely Eren. It would be impossible to not know that it was him, he stood out like a sore thumb to my olfactory senses.

I wasn't sure how far away he was from coming inside, but I knew he had to be close. Definitely not enough time to prepare myself from the physical pain he was starting to make me feel with his poisonous hemlock scent. If I tried to get a taste, I would surely die. There was no way for me to keep living. I would either starve to death or be poisoned by his toxic blood.

I've been on this earth for a long fucking time. For the time I've spent on this earth, multiple generations, I thought I'd seen everything, experienced everything. I never thought some stupid teenage brat would be the one to fucking kill me. No one had ever made me feel this way. Never made me crave their blood so bad.

I've always tended to prefer drinking from women, but no woman had ever gotten me to the point where I was using literally all my might to keep back from them. It wasn't a big deal, but I was realized that Eren is the first boy who I've actually gone into a frenzy over. Hell, he's the first male I've ever felt the desire to drink from. It had always been girls who made me hungry, never a guy. The more I thought about it, the weirder it was.

I was hoping Eren was possibly just walking around outside the god forsaken store, and was headed towards a destination that did not happen to be his workplace. I had run out of good luck. The bell rang again, as the brunette stepped inside. His bright, green eyes instantly meeting mine. I stared at him, clenching my teeth together — trying my best to keep my fangs at bay before I bared them and started to hiss at him for making my cravings go so damn wild.

I was frozen, towel still in my hand as it rested on the counter, above some stubborn spot that wouldn't come off no matter how hard I scrubbed. My eyes were glued to him and he walked towards me and around the counter. His eye brows were furrowed as he stole a few glances at me. The shitty brat was probably weirded out at the fact I was staring at him so openly. I raised my upper lip, baring my teeth, and he got the message and backed off.

He passed me, and I got the biggest whiff of him, despite me desperately holding my breath. It made it almost impossible for me not to pounce on him right there and have my way with him. He smelled so good, so dangerous. It made my stomach turn and I found myself begin to pant again. My chest hurt as I took rapid breaths, trying to clear out my infected airways. I sprayed some more sanitizer nonchalantly to try and get his smell out of my nose.

Neither of us said a word. It was a little awkward, just silently staring at each other from across the room, but I knew if I did say something, it would either end up with me stuttering through my protruding fangs or me on top of him trying to get a taste of his poison. I couldn't take the chance of exposing what I was to him, because I knew it would be impossible to compel the memory away. Lack of feeding was making me weak. I was surprised my compulsion worked the night before on that college kid.

Eren clocked in, and then was standing awkwardly against the wall by the computer. I knew there wasn't a whole lot to do when it's this slow but I hated the feeling of his eyes on me. I grabbed an extra towel, turning around and threw it at him while pointing in the general area behind me towards the tables. He rolled his eyes, grabbing a bottle of sanitizer before making his way into the dining room.

He had a lotta balls, playing mind games with a vampire. He was actually pretty dumb. He doesn't understand what vampires are capable of. I could easily rip his heart out from behind him. Whether I was strong enough anymore was the real question.

It pissed me off so much — _he_ pissed me off. How he walked around, sending me glares and rolling his eyes like he fucking owned the place.

He sprayed some sanitizer on a nearby table before bending down and start to wipe it. He looked at me over his shoulder, sent me a look of pure fire from his holier than thou shit faced expression. Made me grit my teeth.

I wasn't sure why he was such an ass all the time. I knew I was a dick to him first, but my starvation brain told me I didn't deserve his harsh treatment. I definitely had my reasons. He was a good for nothing brat who smelled like pure addiction. I didn't need to deal with his petty bullshit.

I was just about to hiss at the kid before the bell on the door rang once more. A couple stepped in, giggling at each other. It was two men, dressed quite well for the area. They stepped near the counter but kept a safe distance so we don't bother them as they looked at the menu behind me. Eren stopped his cleaning and came up beside me so he could assist them more easily when they were ready.

I could smell him more clearly now, with him so close. I was holding my breath, but somehow I could feel his scent scorching my veins. I couldn't help but reflexively pull my shirt collar over my nose and stepping away from him, even though I knew it wouldn't be any use. He eyed me as I did so, furrowing his eyebrows even more, creating creases in his smooth, youthful skin. I coughed quietly, leaning against the wall farther away from him. His smell was getting so strong. I couldn't contain myself any longer. I had to get out. I gnawed on my lip, digging my fingernails into my palm. I looked down and saw my blood oozing out of the new cuts in my hand. It was almost completely black from how little I'd been drinking. It was used up, but I couldn't resupply. I loosened my fists and wiped my hands discreetly on the towel I had been gripping. 

The couple stepped closer, smiling at Eren. He assisted them cheerfully, putting their order into the computer so the kitchen could prepare the fresh cake they ordered. I watched him from the corner of my eye as he grabbed some change for them. His veins in his neck were popping out from his tanned, olive skin as he feigned a good mood for the sake of customer service. I could practically see the blood rush around in his jugular. Like it was begging me to have a taste, having it flow into my mouth instead.

Eren finished up with the couple, smiling at them as they stepped aside and shared a kiss with each other. Eren rested his hands on the counter before looking back over at me. His vein moved as he did so and I was about to lose it. I shook my head violently before rushing off into the break room in the back.

I couldn't be around him any longer. All I wanted to do was push him down, hold my hand against his mouth and drink him dry. On second thought, forget covering his mouth, I'm sure his screams would sound amazing.

I slammed the door shut behind me, sitting on the cold linoleum tiles. I didn't even care about the potential for germs anymore. I just needed to forget everything. I wished desperately that there was some kind of drug that would just put me out of my misery. I curled up into a ball in the corner of the room, rocking back and forth like a scared child. I was still panting, my chest hurt, my head hurt and my fangs were about to make an appearance. I pulled on the roots of my hair desperately, trying to escape the oddly carnal thoughts I was suddenly having about my coworker.

I couldn't feed on him. I was a little afraid of what would happen if I did. I hadn't met anyone with a scent anything like his, and I wasn't sure if his blood was even good for me. Maybe I was right, maybe it would kill me. It felt like that was point actually. Maybe his blood is deadly to me, and maybe naturally, that's why I wanted nothing but his blood, and his alone.

Like my body is just wanting to end it all. Maybe I've lived too long, and my body is telling me that I should end it now. My body making me crave something deadly to me. Maybe eight hundred years was too long, and it's time to stop.

I wasn't going to give in. I'm not ready to die yet, I quite enjoy being a living dead thing.

"Levi?"

But it's becoming quite difficult when this shit head won't leave me alone.

His head poked from around the door that he had cracked open. His expression was confused, but became a bit worried when he saw me on the floor and pulling at my hair. "What's going on?"

I slammed my head against the wall, glaring at him. "Leave me the _fuck_ alone, Jaeger."

My gums were burning more and more, as he stepped inside the room and shut the door behind him. His expression became more serious, obviously not pleased with how I was speaking to him.

"No, Levi. I'm sick and tired of your attitude. I don't want to come to work as it is, but you just make it worse for me every damn day." He crossed his arms, standing stubbornly near five foot away from me. "What's your _fucking_ problem?"

I gritted my teeth together, wanting nothing but to either feed on his sweet smelling veins, or compel him into shutting the absolute fuck up. Couldn't do either, though of course. Felt like I couldn't do shit to get myself some damn peace. He was going to leave me alone, so I needed to give him some kinda excuse.

"Those people up front were annoying, that's all." I shrugged as if it weren't a big deal. I wasn't even really aware of what I had said, didn't think it was anything serious but Eren's face made me think otherwise.

"And why is that?" His voice was strong, cold. "Because they're gay?"

 _Oh_.

That's why his face looked so surprised and angry. I wasn't even paying attention to the couple, missed the fact they were two men who were together. Wasn't really something that I felt the need to notice. Didn't bother me. But some sick, fucked up part of me kind of enjoyed seeing Eren so mad.

"Yeah, maybe that is why." I shot back, watching and waiting for his reaction. I could see his hands clench into fists, arms still crossed.

"What's your problem with them then?" He was mad — extremely angry. Couldn't put my finger on exactly why.

Shrugging once again — enjoying his reaction more than I should. I stood up finally, glancing at my nails. "Their kind just makes me sick."

"What the _actual fuck_ is wrong with you? Why are you so fucking judge mental towards everyone?" He was basically shouting now. Taking a step towards me — he was getting a little too close for comfort now. His smell was getting stronger every inch he moved towards me.

I glared at him, raising an eyebrow. "Why does that piss you off so much, huh?" As much as I shouldn't have — couldn't help but take a step of my own towards the brunette. It was fun pissing him off, was like a little game. "Are you a lil fa-," My harsh words were cut off the moment I saw his fist raise, I caught it with ease and shoved him against the wall.

The fucker was gonna punch me.

"Don't you fucking dare, Eren." I hissed, holding both of his wrists against the wall with my hands. My face was close to his, where I could feel his breath of a gasp fall onto my cheeks. "You even try to do something so stupid like that again, I can and will hurt you."

"Asshole." He snapped, giving me a disgusted look.

I squeezed his wrists tighter, knowing damn well he'll have a bruise there later. Which is nothing considering how easily I could just break both of his wrists or even completely tear them off the arm itself. "Listen, brat. I couldn't give a shit about your sexuality. I don't fucking care. But don't you dare be so stupid and put yourself in danger just to defend it."

And of course, the kid _wouldn't_ — _couldn't_ listen. "Fuck you, Levi. You've been nothing but negative since I met you. Why can't you just keep your mouth shut and keep your opinions to yourself?"

My face moved closer to his, I had opened my mouth to hiss at him. When I had inhaled, all I got was his smell. Didn't know how to describe the smell, but all I knew is that I was basically drooling for a taste.

I felt my face move even closer, till the tip of my nose was touching the skin of his neck. I closed my eyes, breathing in slowly, swallowing loudly while trying to hold myself back from opening my mouth to taste. I'll just let myself smell him, nothing is wrong with just a little sniff, right?

Raising his wrists up higher on the wall, I took them in one hand. My other hand traveling down to the side of his head, my fingers knitting themselves into his brown locks before pulling his head to the side. Wanted more access, more skin to explore. His skin was warm on my nose, my lips barely touching.

All I had to do was open my mouth a little, use the very tip of my fangs and just touch his skin. It's too easy to get a drop of blood. Human skin was so thin and sensitive. My nose and lips moved smoothly across his neck, biting my tongue as I groaned; trying to keep myself in control.

Eren's breathing was fast, his chest moving rapidly against my own. He was so close, I could feel his scared heartbeat against my chest, my lips.

"L-Levi, what the hell?" His voice was no longer angry or loud. It was opposite, surprised and maybe even scared.

I hushed him, squeezing his wrists harder, dragging my lips up to his jaw line. I could feel the blood rush through his veins from right under my lips. I was dying of thirst, and all I had to do was bite him to cure my thirst.

"I just want a taste." I heard my voice spoken in a whisper, panting quietly against his pulse. "Just a taste, Eren."

Eren tried to speak, his voice hitched in his mouth. Couldn't think of what to say. I had surprised him, was scaring him.

"God, Eren. I bet you taste so fucking good. I just want it — want some in my mouth." My voice what breathy, full of want. Full of bloodlust.

Eren gasped, continuing his rapid panting. I felt his head lean back on the wall behind him. I wanted to get closer, wanted to just get closer to that smell. Wanted more. My hips got closer, was touching his and I could feel that he was actually getting hard. I found myself smirking against his skin, sticking my tongue out to lick his pulse.

"You'd like it, you know. You'd like the feeling of me tasting you. It'd hurt at first, but after just a moment it would turn into pleasure." I whispered, feeling my fangs starting to pop through my gums. I could feel my blood start to rush to my face, right under my eyes and was they were dark red now.

I just wanted more. Wanted to taste more, wanted to get closer. His scent smelt poisonous, but in so many good ways. He was so close. This was normal though, right? This was okay. I'm just a hungry vampire, wanting more.

I removed my hand from his hair, grabbing his jaw instead. Moving my head back, staring into Eren's eyes. His pupils were dilated, were very large and looked full of lust. It wasn't necessarily a look I meant to put there, but I wasn't complaining. Just made me want to get closer, pull him in.

Taking his jaw, I guided his face closer to mine.

Just a taste, that's all.

His soft lips were just barely touching mine. I closed my eyes, moving closer and deepening the kiss. His warm mouth, his smooth tongue, I could taste him — feel him. Obviously it wasn't what I needed, but the feeling made my panting come to an ease, my head stop hurting, my fangs were still slightly visible but seemed to not have any plans of peaking out any more.

Eren whimpered ever so softly, his hips rolling against mine. He was so hard. I would have laughed if I wasn't so in the moment, it almost felt good against my hip.

He was panting from his nose loudly, the warm breaths falling onto my cheek. Our soft kissing had turned hard — _dirty_. My tongue grazed over his bottom lip, wanting more. His soft sounds were spilling from his now parted lips, allowing me more further into his mouth. I could feel — taste everything. It was warm, so inviting.

My hand returned back to the back of his head, weaving through his hair. I pulled his head back roughly, biting his lip. If I had just bitten his lip any differently, a touch from a fang, I could have tasted him. I was so close to finally getting to taste him. Knew it was going to taste so good, so addicting. Was sure I wasn't going to be able to stop. Was also sure I probably wouldn't be living anymore if I did have a taste.

It was that thought alone that made me keep fangs away, but still reaching for some kind of taste. In this case, it was just trying to feel him, see how warm he is, feel his heart race.

"Fuck," I muttered, tugging harder on his hair, enjoying the sound of his gasp. His eyes shut, panting loudly while rolling his hips around while trying to find friction. I bit my lip, watching him. He was a pretty piece of food, I'd give him that. I at times did really enjoy playing with my food.

I pulled his head once more, but back down towards my lips. I engulfed him into one last, deep and hard kiss. His lips were chapped, dry. But his mouth was wet, sweet of a taste of chocolate he probably stole on the way through the kitchen. I didn't like the taste of human food, but it mixed decently well with how warm he was.

Our tongues danced together, hips rolling against each other. I could feel myself getting hard, but knew it was only because of this damn bloodlust I was enduring. Hadn't really experienced it a lot, never felt the need to get off while feeding, but since Eren was forcing me to experience new physical reactions, wasn't too shocked at the rare lust.

Something loud went off in the background, sounded like one of the cooks had dropped a glass plate or something. I could hear it shatter, forcing me to jump back in realization. I was kissing Eren Jaeger, making out with him while rubbing our clothed boners against each other.

I shook my head, stepping away from the brunette. I could suddenly feel my fangs poke completely out, quickly covering my mouth with my hand and looking away from him. I could feel my cravings start up again, and I couldn't handle it right now.

"I-I need to go." The words stuttered out, keeping my mouth muffled behind my hand and quickly sped out of the room, grabbing my belongings from the front. I wasted no time and exited the bakery, leaving Eren behind who was surely still hard but confused and probably offended.

It was becoming painstakingly obvious I either feed from Eren or I die from starvation.


	7. seven

_Levi_

 

Bloodlust is a terrible sensation for a vampire to try to recover from, especially without any actual blood to help the process along. I ran for Mikasa's apartment, my safe house. I could lock myself away until the burning went away, but of course I didn't make it that far. I tripped on a crack on the sidewalk, not looking where I was headed. My mind was clouded, heavily occupied with the thought of Eren's irresistible blood, the thought of his pretty pink lips gasping and moaning, the thought of his rock hard - I hit the ground with a sickening smack. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe.

I laid there in the darkness, practically glued to the disgusting sidewalk. His smell clung to my clothes, infiltrating my mind, practically begging me to go back to him and finish the job. All of a sudden, I craved more than Eren's blood. I gasped for clean air, but it was in vain, my clothes were totally saturated. I slammed my head into the concrete, trying to distract from what was happening to me. Writhing around on the sidewalk, pain and arousal warred in my body. My veins felt like they were on fire as I arched my back against the concrete. I looked like somebody high on smack, but I couldn't smell anybody close enough to be a witness. Finally, after what seemed like hours, I was able to stand up again and I booked it for Mikasa's apartment. The events from earlier flashed through my brain, shaking me to the core each time a new sensation replayed itself. I finally reached Mikasa's apartment, eager to get out of the contaminated clothing and shower the scent off of my skin. I needed to turn around and take him. I needed to drain him dry.

"Fucking hell!" I cursed, as I fished through my pockets, looking for my copy of Mikasa's apartment key. I finally found it, whipping it out and unlocking her door. I knew she would have just left for work. They got an early start at the company she was working for. Armin has said he wouldn't be home tonight for whatever reason. I closed and locked the front door behind me, kicking off my shoes. I made my way down her short hallway as I tore the clothes off of my body, throwing them into her small laundry hamper and heading for the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I reached into the medicine cabinet and found my Marlboros and my lighter. Flicking on the match, I lit a cigarette and turned on the shower, turning on the hot water all the way.

Mikasa didn't like it when I smoked inside without cracking a window, but I needed to drown out the scent of Eren on my body. He was everywhere. I puffed on the cigarette as I waited for the water to heat up in the shower.

Finally the water heated to the scalding temperature that I needed it to be. I took the cig between my teeth and stepped into the shower, the boiling water burning my back. I took a long drag before I pulled it out of my mouth so I could get my head wet, exhaling the smoke into the tiny bathroom. I closed my eyes and tried to think of anything other than the green eyed cashier I worked with. Trying not to think about him only made it worse, the memory of his hands on my body fucking with my psyche even further.

" _Fuck_ ," I moaned, biting my lip at the thought of kissing him again. I imagined taking things further than I had previously. My eyelids fluttered at the thought of it, the bloodlust making all of my nerves a thousand times more sensitive. I could still feel his hips on mine like he was there, in the shower with me. I was losing it. I blinked rapidly trying to get over my hypersensitivity. It wasn't Eren's body I wanted. Just his blood, is what I told myself.

I quickly took another hit of the cigarette before I could follow that thought too much farther. I didn't want to have another issue on my hands at the time being. I finished the cigarette, putting it out on the soft skin of my forearm, hoping the burn would keep my thoughts off of him. It partly worked. I hissed in pain as I flicked the cigarette butt into the small waste bin by the toilet. I reached for the body wash, working up a thick lather of soap on every surface of my body. Every square inch of my skin was thoroughly cleansed of him before I started working shampoo into my hair. I washed and conditioned my hair in the steamy hot shower before cutting the water off too quickly. I shivered at the lack of burning water as I stepped out of the shower, pulling a clean, white towel off the hook. I dried off my hair and body before wrapping it around my hips, rolling it down so that it would stay up without me holding it. Then the smell hit me again. It wasn't stale like the smell on my clothes but it was very faint, masked by the smell of tobacco. I felt my stomach doing somersaults and my gums throbbed in dehydration and want. I was starting to tremble from the desires crashing through my mind. It was all too strong to be my imagination. He was here. Eren Jaeger was here.

 

____

 

_Eren_

 

My brain wasn't working right anymore. I couldn't think straight at all. What had just happened? I ran through the events in my head.

I had found Levi in the break room. We had gotten into an argument. I swung at him and we started making out. Things got hot and heavy but then Levi up and left without a word.

I furrowed my brow, deep in thought. Had Levi fucking asshat Ackerman really given me a boner? I shook my head. No, I was just caught up in the moment.

"Eren?" I heard a small voice come from behind me.

"Oh, hi, Petra," I responded, turning around to look at my coworker. "Did you need something?"

"Are you okay?" she asked meekly. "If you want, I can wrap up here and you can go home early. You seem pretty shaken up."

Our manager called her in once he realized Levi left without a word. The chivalry in me didn't want to leave this girl alone in a bad part of town to close up and go home all by herself, but I needed to get out of there. I took her up on her offer.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Petra nodded, smiling sweetly.

"Go ahead. I'm totally fine here. I can get my ride to come early for me so I'm not alone."

"Well I can wait here until your ride shows up."

"Okay thanks, Eren. I'm gonna go call him, if that's okay."

"Sure, go ahead." I said absently.

Petra called her ride and he pulled up not five minutes later, parking his car and stepping inside. He was huge, having to duck to get into the seven foot doorway. But he was immensely muscular as well, the tank top he was wearing showed off his huge biceps.

"This is my brother, Tye. Tye, this is Eren."

I waved at Tye with a feigned cheerfulness.

"Sup lil homie?" Tye nodded at me flicking his eyebrows up at me.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled. He looked nothing like his sister. He was at least seven foot four and incredibly built. His skin was the color of ebony while Petra had the complexion of Snow White and was maybe four foot eleven.

"I got her from here, man. You could go home."

"Uh, thank you. See you later, Petra." I quickly clocked out, headed for Mikasa's apartment. I needed to rant about everything to anyone who would listen, and Mikasa was always eager to lend an ear. I walked quickly through the darkness towards my friend's apartment. I knew she had work soon, so I had to hurry if I wanted to catch her before she left. I bolted up the stairs of the apartment, not caring enough to step lightly so I wouldn't wake the other tenants.

I reached the door and took the spare key from the top of the door frame and unlocked her apartment. She was used to me swinging by around this time, so I didn't worry about knocking. I stepped inside and heard the shower running. I took my shoes off and stretched out on her couch, waiting for her to finish showering so that I could tell her everything that had happened. After what seemed like forever, I heard the shower stop. Not long after that the door to the bathroom opened and somebody that was definitely not Mikasa stepped out with nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Oh hell no," I complained, standing up from the couch.

"I can't fucking escape you, can I?" Levi groaned, a tortured look in his eye.

"What are you doing here? This isn't your house," I demanded, crossing my arms at the intruder.

"I should be asking you the same question, fucking brat. This isn't your house, either, shitwipe. Mikasa is a friend of mine. She lets me stay at her place a lot. My room is over there."

Levi pointed towards a closed door down the hall with his thumb. I narrowed my eyes skeptically, even though that totally sounded like something Mikasa would do. Her home was open to everybody.

"Okay then. Well I was here to talk to her before she went to work."

"First of all, she left about an hour and a half ago. Second, that's what phones are for, dumbass."

"My phone is out of minutes this month," I bristled. "You don't need to be such an ass all the time, you know. You could start explaining yourself, Levi. Why the fuck did you kiss me? What was that all about?"

Levi shook his head quickly, but it was hard to discern shaking his head from how badly his whole body was shaking. He had been lightly shivering the whole time we had been talking, but now he was practically convulsing.  "Nope. I don't have time for this bullshit."

"We need to talk about what happened, Levi," I pushed, stepping towards him, mostly closing the distance between us. He clutched at his throat for a split second before snapping back to attention.

"I am literally naked, Eren!" Levi shrieked, backing up and scrambling towards his bedroom. He was fast, but I was on the track team in high school. I made it into his room just before he was able to get the door closed.

He smelled strongly of cigarettes, even totally nude. The smell was honestly starting to grow on me.

"Out. Now," Levi demanded, pointing towards the door in the dim candle light. His room didn't have any light fixtures. He only had candles to illuminate the dark room. His bed had thick red velvet curtains wrapping around it. He had a large, iron cross hanging upside down on his blood colored wall and I shuddered.

"Are you a devil worshipper or something?" I asked, piecing everything together. The black, edgy clothing, the way he only worked nights, and his complete disregard for any kind of mainstream custom. It all made sense.

"What the _fuck_? No, Jaeger, I'm not a devil worshipper. Satanist, maybe, but not a devil worshipper."

"Oh! I know what it is." He had been acting almost rabid recently, like pms on steroids, the fucking seisure he had, and finally his bedroom that looked straight out of Dracula. He was possessed by a demon. "I know somebody that can help you, Levi. You don't have to live like this anymore. My uncle is a priest. He can get this monster out of you. I have a rosary I can give you. My whole family is Catholic. Yeah I'll call him and we can submit a request for an exorcism with the Vatican and-"

"Shut the fuck up, Jaeger. I'm not possessed, asshole. I'm just a fucking dick." I wasn't sure if Levi realized that he couldn't bullshit a bullshitter.

"Right. Okay. I'll bring my rosary to work tomorrow night. But right now, we need to talk about that bullshit you pulled in the break room."

"Fat fucking chance," Levi said cynically, pointing to the door. "Get out. I'm still naked, believe it or not."

"No."

"No?"

"You heard me," I said, sitting on his bed, crossing my legs like a hooker.

"Don't test me, kid," he spat. "Nobody tells me no. Especially, not a shitty little brat like you. Get the fuck out of my bedroom."

"Not until we talk about what happened."

Levi was silent for a long time, deep in thought. Finally he spoke.

"Fine," he groaned, sitting down next to me on his bed in a huff. I tried not to look below his face, but it was incredibly difficult not to let my eyes roam Levi's creamy exposed skin and ripped muscles. "I went to work hammered. I'm still pretty drunk, actually. I would leave if you don't want a repeat of last night."

"No. But why me? Like what did I do that made you wanna stick your tongue in my mouth?" I asked bluntly, hoping for an equally blunt response.

"Not how I would have worded it, but you can be really hot sometimes and you were there when I needed something pretty to put my mouth on. I woulda done the same for that little hostess. The redhead, but she wasn't there. You were there and begging for it." I tried to ignore the pang of hurt that washed through me. For some reason, it sucked not to be special to him. I was just another piece of ass. It made sense, but it still hurt for some reason.

"What the hell, I was not. You were the one that attacked me with your mouth." I said, glancing at his arms again. "Why are you shaking?"

"I'm not shaking. And whatever, I was horny and plastered."

"You're totally shaking. Well, please don't come to work drunk again. That was terrifying," I lied blatantly. A growing part of me wanted Levi to come in drunk every day.

"We'll see," Levi scoffed. "Stop giving me reasons to come in drunk and you have a deal."

"Okay well, I'm gonna go. And for the record, yes, I am a little fag. Happy?" I stood up to leave, walking towards the bedroom door. Levi glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room, pure fear glossing his eyes over.

He met me at the door, blocking my way out. "You c-can't leave," he stuttered.

"Why not?" I asked. "I thought you were trying to kick me out."

"I, uh, you can't anymore. _Please_. Don't leave until the sun goes down. You can't."

"Why not?" I asked, totally confused.

"Please," he begged, gripping the tie from my uniform and staring into my eyes with his haunted grey ones. "Don't leave me."

Furrowing my eyebrows, I studied his face. I had never seen so much emotion on his face, he looked terrified and he was begging — begging for me to stay with him. I glanced at the clock like he had, it read slightly past six in the morning, which was usually when I hit the hay on my makeshift bed and tried to get some sleep, even though the sun would have already been up. I sighed, removing my hand from the door knob and nodded. As much as I wanted to get the hell out of there, I saw the desperation in his frantic grey eyes.

"Whatever, I'll stay. But you can't bully me around like you always do. I'm not putting up with it."

He nodded back, hesitatingly. He pulled his hands away from my tie and backed off. I noticed he was clenching his teeth together, his jaw was stiff. Still shaking. He looked incredibly sick, and I felt a growing concern for his health.

"Are you okay? You don't need to see a doctor or something?" I asked, dropping my guard ever so slightly.

He glared at me, wrapping his hand around his neck once again. "I'll be fine. Just drunk, like I said."

I didn't buy that for a second. I smelled no odor of alcohol, he wasn't slurring his words, and not stumbling too much on his feet. I knew what drunk looked like, I lived with a drunk, and I didn't see any signs of intoxication looking at this man. All he was doing was shaking like a leaf, and appeared to be holding himself  back from something. What he was refraining from, I wasn't sure, but it felt deadly.

I nodded anyway, not wanting to stay on the subject for too long. I walked further into his room, pulling back on the red curtain before sitting on the king sized bed. He stood there, scratching the front of his neck violently.

"Ya know, this is gonna be super awkward if we just sit and don't move all night." I announced after a few silent beats. "I'm tired as fuck, and don't plan on laying here with you just standing there looking like a creep."

I could hear him growl, finally moving towards a large closet on the other end of the room, swinging the doors open. "You're sleeping on the floor." He said, rummaging through some folded clothes in some drawers.

I looked at the floor, it was a dark wood and didn't look comfortable at all. Of course, I was used to sleeping on some cardboard that was on top of concrete, but I wasn't going to give into that when there was an overly comfortable bed right here.

"Uh, _no_." I said simply. "If you're so against being beside me while sleeping, you're welcome to sleep on the floor."

His head popped around from behind the closet door, he wore a glare and his lip was twitching. "You'll do as I say."

Rolling my eyes, I removed my parka from my shoulders, throwing it on the floor before tucking myself into the thick blankets underneath me. "I won't. You can sleep on my coat for comfort if you'd wish."

I didn't bother looking over at him again, but knew he was getting angrier for all the shit I was giving him. I could hear the closet door slam closed, and some rustling.

"I can't fucking stand you humans." He muttered.

I looked back at him, about to question his odd comment but my vision was covered with him pulling some sweats over his porcelain legs. My eyes widened, trying to adjust to my new view of his gorgeous muscular back.

I wouldn't ever lie to myself and say this man was ugly. He was beautiful, actually. A short fucking asshole, but pretty. He seemed extremely fucked up, and a bully, but if things were different I could honestly see myself being more attracted to him than I already was. The asshole side of him was honestly a turn on, as much as it annoyed me to admit.

"You should really learn to stop staring at people." He said, pulling a tee shirt over his shoulders. "It's rude, and it's creepy."

Realizing I've been caught, I tightly shut my eyes and looked away. "I dunno what you're talking about. You're ugly."

He snorted at that, moving around the room before I opened my eyes and realized he was blowing out the candles. The room was completely black now. I could hear him pull open the curtain around the bed. The mattress shifted as he moved on top of it, and the curtain closed behind him. He moved to the other side of me, pulling the thick, expensive comforter over him.

"You'll stay at that end of the bed at all times, or I will rip your head clean off." He threatened me coldly after getting comfortable in bed.

"You know, I'm pretty sure I told you I'll only stay in here if you're nice to me. I'm not afraid to walk out right now."

Another growling noise ripped from the back of his throat, and a slapping sound. I assumed he probably slapped his forehead with frustration. "You're so fucking difficult to deal with. If you hadn't invited yourself into her damn apartment, we wouldn't even be in this shitty situation, you fucking brat."

"Well if I had known you were here, trust me, I wouldn't have even thought about showing up here." I said into the darkness, tugging at the blanket some more until it was right under my chin. "I'm not exactly the president of your fan club."

"Don't worry, Jaeger, the feeling is mutual." He replied with a huff.

I turned to lay on my side, glaring in the general dark direction his body would be. "Is it impossible for you to treat me like another human being? Levi, I didn't even do anything to you. Why the fuck are you such a huge dick to me all the time? I will leave this room. I see no point in sleeping in the bed with somebody threatening to rip my head off. There is a perfectly good couch in the living room."

He was silent for what seemed like forever, not moving and I was starting to think he had already fallen asleep. "Don't. Just — stay in here. I'll shut up if you shut up."

His voice was still stern, but I could still hear the desperate begging. It was so strange, so foreign to hear so much emotion in his voice. I wasn't used to it, and it scared me. Why did he need me here so badly? I wasn't blind, he was scared for some reason, and I wasn't that big of an asshole to leave when he was here begging for me not to. I could not for the life of me figure out why, but I also knew he wasn't going to tell me. I figured it was best to shut up about it, not wanting to aggravate Levi further. I would get some sleep and forget all this happened when I woke.

I tried to sleep, I really did. But it was hard to fall under when the body next to you wouldn't stop tossing and turning. His absolutely silent breathing had turned into gasps, panting, and hissing. His body started to shake violently again, and I decided it was time to do something.

Moving closer to him, my eyes had adjusted to the dark and could now see the unstable outline of Levi's body, I put my hand on his sweaty shoulder.

"Levi? Are you okay?" I asked quietly. His body grew tense under my hand. His quick breathing hitched in the back of his throat, and the shaking came to a halt. I barely had enough time to furrow my eyebrows in worry before I felt a hand wrap around my throat and violently shove me on my back.

He hovered over on top of me, his grip was tight. I could feel my breathing turn into a wheeze. I grasped his wrist with both of my hands, squeezing tightly letting him know he was on the verge of hurting me.

"It's getting so hard, Eren." He whispered, his face getting closer to mine. "It's s-so hard to hold myself back. I don't know how much longer I can take this. You're driving me crazy."

He wasn't making sense. I wasn't able to even think much of his words with his tight grip around my neck nearly cutting off all blood flow to my brain. One of his legs moved to the other side of me, and I gasped, desperately needing more oxygen. He was straddling my hips with his hand around my neck. I didn't fight it, in fact, I liked how he was making me feel.

"I think you're killing me, Eren. If I don't give in, I'm gonna die. It's so painful. Feels like I'm on fire inside my body. You'll never know what that feels like." His face was now so close — could feel the tip of his nose tickling the hairs on my neck. "Let me have a taste. I won't hurt you. I promise. Eren, I can't hold myself back anymore."

I slapped at his wrist, it was getting a little too tight now. He removed his hand before they both went straight to my hair. He pulled at my hair, panting into the skin of my neck. I gasped for air as soon as his hand moved, closing my eyes.

"Eren, please."

He was begging again. He wasn't sounding like himself anymore. The strong, confident, douchebag Levi was completely absent, replaced by the panting begging mess on top of me, pleading for a taste. He kept saying he was losing his grip, that he couldn't stop himself anymore, and it genuinely sounded like he was losing some sort of control, letting whatever was running his brain at the moment get the best of him. His lips found my neck, moving around my now sweaty skin. I closed my eyes, breathing heavily while still trying to catch more air from being nearly suffocated.

"Do what you need to do." I found myself saying.

He gasped, his grip on my hair grew tighter before tugging my whole head to the side. More of my neck was exposed and it seemed that's all he wanted. He was kissing at my neck ever so softly, and I found myself biting my lip trying to keep my moans silent.

"You smell so delicious. I just want a taste."

He said this before, in the break room several hours ago. It confused me. Having a taste of me, it could mean so many different things and I wasn't sure how to take it. I've never been told I smell delicious. Especially not recent, due to the fact showers didn't happen often unless I made it here to Mikasa where she allowed me to use her shower. I was sure I didn't smell that good, probably like sweat, dirt, but maybe a hint of different pastries from work.

His hips were heavy on mine. Those sweats he wore were thick, but not thick enough to hide how fast his clothed erection was growing. His lips were extremely chapped and dry, seemed like he was dehydrated and maybe that was why he's been acting so sick. Maybe I should suggest him to get some water —

"Please, just let me have a taste." He begged into my skin, kissing up my neck to right underneath my ear lobe. "Just a little, that's all I need."

I couldn't contain my moan, my hips twitching upwards into his, needing the friction. I couldn't believe how hard I was all of a sudden. I supposed that it couldn't be helped when I could feel his own against my abdomen, and the fact that he wasn't unattractive at all.

I found myself nodding to whatever nonsense was spewing from his lips. His voice was deep and intoxicating, and everything sounded so right coming out of his mouth, even though most of it weren't making sense. He could have gotten me to agree that the sky was green in the state I was in. I was liking the sound of him out of control, begging for me. His guard was down, and I could see a different side of him and I was enjoying it.

His lips moved from my neck, to my jaw, my chin before finding my lips. His lips were so dry, but still felt so good against mine. He kissed me with so much hunger, biting at my own. It was so hard, so dirty with his tongue slipping out to lick at my bottom lip. I let him enter my mouth, our tongues moving around each other with an incredible lust.

One of us moaned, or both of us did. Our hips moving with each other, grinding our hips against each other, replaying what had happened in the break room. He felt so good. Too good to admit aloud.

"Fuck." He was moaning, biting at my lip harshly. "God, I fucking need it."

My still hand finally moved, gripping his own hair from the back of his head. I pulled his face closer to my own, deepening the kiss as much as I could, pushing my own tongue inside his warm but dry mouth. I was panting heavily through my nose, the kiss too fast and hard to keep my breathing even.

My cock was throbbing in my pants, begging for more stimulation. I needed more. I felt like I was feeling the same need and want Levi was begging for. I felt like we were on the same page with things for once.

I pulled his head back slightly by pulling his hair. Just enough to whisper against his lips.

"Please. Do whatever you want. I'm yours."

His lips left mine. The room was so dark, but I could see enough. His eyes were full of lust, pupils blown wide enough that his eyes looked black. Until they weren't. For a split second, his eyes seemed to turn into a completely different color, seemed like they were a glowing red. It only added to his gorgeous features. The red made sense for some reason in contrast with his snowy skin and raven hair. I liked it, even though it was a little terrifying. But once he blinked again, his eyes seemed to return to normal, so I was sure I was imagining things.

His hands grabbed the collar of my shirt, sitting up straight and pulling me up with him before slamming his lips back onto mine. His hands left the collar and moved down to the bottom of my shirt instead.

"Off," he muttered as he kissed down my neck. His fingers helped mine as we pulled off my shirt. Once off, he threw it across the room. He shoved me back down on my back by my throat. He started to kiss down my chest, using one hand to gently run his fingers along the side of my body. while the other remained around my throat. I hadn't ever been so into being choked until now.

His lips trailed down to my hip, his free hand already starting to unbutton my jeans and unbuckle my belt and slip it off through my pant's loops.

"You're so hard," he pointed out. "Goddamn." My mind returned to my painful erection, begging for a release.

Loud moans were spilling from my lips, and I was doing nothing to hide them.

His hand found my dick through my jeans, giving it a light squeeze before yanking them off my hips and down my legs, throwing them in the same direction my shirt went. My underwear was quick to follow.

He grabbed my leg, lifting my knee over on top of his shoulder before kissing my thigh. He paused for a moment over the fat of my thigh, almost thought he was smelling it before he licked over the skin.

"Fuck," he whispered. "Want a taste so bad. I want him so bad. I need him."

It took me a moment to realize he wasn't even talking to me. He hadn't looked at me once, seemed to be just tasting and using my body for his own pleasure. It wasn't much of a bother considering I was doing the exact same thing to him.

His hand was massaging my thigh while continuing to kiss and ghost his teeth against the sensitive skin.

I couldn't contain my moaning with the way he was touching me, whispering little mantras to himself, along with the way he said my name like it was a prayer. I didn't want to say something and make him shake back into realization and stop everything he was doing to me. It all felt too good to make it stop so soon.

His hand slowly made its way down my thigh, before finally reaching where I needed and wanted him most. His hand wasn't calloused like I had imagined it would be as he wrapped it around my dick and started slowly pumping me. It felt as soft as the rest of his skin looked. He was whiter than porcelain, almost like copy paper, with absolutely no flaws in sight.

My lips parted, whimpering at the new sensation he was granting me. The sensation that I had been yearning for. My hips bucked into his hand, slamming my head back onto the pillow. It had been so long since I had been given anything close to what Levi was doing for me. I knew I wouldn't be lasting long at all. It was hard to get any type of privacy on the streets, and wasn't about to take care of myself while Mikasa's own private apartment — felt like that would be more than a little disrespectful, but I had no intention in stopping Levi, this was his room when he was here like he stated, after all.

"Fuck, Levi," my voice sounded so sultry. "I'm gonna come." I glanced at him through my eyelashes and saw he was finally looking at me. He was biting his lip, his eyes were barely opened and I could see the glowing red again. Couldn't think much about it before my back arched up and my eyes shut tightly, reaching my orgasm loudly.

"You're so hot, Eren. I love it when you say my name." His voice was whispered right against my ear, kissing right under the lobe. His hand didn't slow down, milking me dry. "Look at you — coming into my hand like the slut you are."

"Ah fuck," it was all too much, his hands on me, his voice, the way he talked to me. My orgasm stopped only for a moment, before coming back again quickly. My throat felt hoarse when I realize I had been screaming.

"Damn, you're coming again? You must be so fucking horny." His voice was so deep, full of lust and it gave me the chills. "Soundin' like a fucking porn star."

"Shit, Levi. Feels so good."

My back finally started to relax, easing back down onto the mattress. My breathing was still erratic, but his hand moved away from me, and I started to calm down. I was a panting, sweaty mess. Levi's body rested basically right on top of me, his hard cock up against my leg. I wanted to take care of him, just like he had me, but —

"Just take a breather. I can wait." Even with such a causal comment, he voice was still so low and so sexual. Could feel chills go down my spine. "That all was hot as fuck."

I chuckled as well as I could while breathing heavily. "It's been — long time."

He didn't leave my side, planting small open mouthed kisses along my jaw and down to the side of my neck. "I can almost promise you it's been longer for me. So you better hurry up and catch your breath cause I'm gonna need that mouth of yours, Love."

I bit my lip in response. His voice in my ear was hot as fuck, and suddenly I decided that I had inhaled enough air. I turned over towards him, pushing him down by the shoulder. He had his eyes closed and mouth tightly shut. I was gonna lean down and kiss him but decided on his neck instead. A deep hiss slipped from his mouth and my own traveled down his neck, pulling at his tee shirt's collar down to his collar bone and marking his skin with a few aggressive kisses.

I didn't wanna waste any time. It had been far too long since I had any sort of action, and I wanted to get straight to it. I quickly made my way down his sharp hip bones with my lips, not thinking twice about removing his pants from his body. Didn't even try to hide my pleased reaction after seeing his size.

I wasn't a virgin or anything, but I couldn't help the smile on my face looking what was roughly ten inches. I was excited knowing I was about to give him the blowjob of his fucking life.

Kissing each hip bone, I kept my eyes up towards him. He had a hand clamped over his mouth and his eyes were narrowed, full of desire. Pleased with my view, I gripped the hips that I had kissed and wrapped my lips around the head of his cock, swiping my tongue along the leaking slit. He gasped as I flicked my tongue against his sensitive head again, absolutely abusing it as I lapped up the hot precum. He glared at me, begging me to continue, to knock off the teasing. I started working my way down his dick, pulling off to run my tongue up the underside before going back down on him.

His sound of his muffled moans grew louder as I worked my mouth further down, his thick cock now bumping against the back of my throat, one of his hands found its way to my head and knotted the fingers around my short hairs on the back of my head. Hallowing my cheeks, I went all the way down until the tip of my nose touched the soft skin between his hips.

"Gah — fucking hell." He cursed through his hand, tightening his grip on my hair. Felt like he was about to rip each hair from my scalp but I wasn't about to complain. "Just like that, you whore."

I found myself moaning at just his harsh words, sending vibrations through his tense body. He gasped again, desperation returning to his eyes again. I enjoyed being downgraded apparently, so I didn't dare stop what I was doing. Kept my mouth moving to the rhythm that had moans spilling out of his mouth. His other hand soon appeared in my hair, using all ten fingers to yank on the roots of my hair. He had apparently given up on trying to hide the delicious noises he was making. My eyes fluttered closed, groaning with my mouth full.

One of his legs bent at the knee, hitching over behind my head, pushing down on my shoulders to make my head fall deeper onto his throbbing cock. My throat was beginning to burn from gagging so much, tears were threatening to fall from my eyes. I've done this all before with guys, but Levi was significantly thicker than anyone I've been with.

"Shit, Eren." His head rolled back, tugging even harder on my hair. "Keep fuckin' going."

His legs on my shoulders pushed down harder, forcing me nearly all the way down his cock without room to breath, causing me to gag. That's when the tears did start rolling down my cheek. I reflexively grabbed his hips, trying to push away from them but his hips only bucked up back into my mouth.

"Gettin' close — Eren." His voice was so breathy, gasping through his syllables. I whimpered against him, barely able to breathe through my nose. I looked up at him, with pleading eyes, and met his own.

His dick throbbed in my mouth, telling me he was nearing his climax. His eyes shut tightly, arching his back away from the sheets just as I did just a moment ago.

"E-Eren, come here." He whispered, removing his leg from my shoulders, but keeping his fingers tied into my hair, pulling me up towards his face. "Let me have a taste, please. N-Need it to finish."

I furrowed my eyebrows, parting my lips to ask what he meant by taste. The words were stuck in my throat as he pulled my head aside, hands still in my hair but began to gently scratch my scalp.

"Can I, please?" His voice was nearing a whimper, "it won't hurt, I promise."

It would help if he explained exactly what he was talking about, but I couldn't find the words to make myself ask him. I ended up nodding, relaxing on top of his body.

He gasped quietly, his lips resting on one spot on my neck. I could feel his chest start to move rapidly, his fingers continuing his relaxing scratching on my head. "God, I've wanted this for so long."

And those were the last words I heard from him before a sharp pain on the crook of my neck. Felt like two newly sharped needles had pierced my skin, and something sucking on the new wound.

My mouth couldn't form words, just a gasp slipped out while I grasped his shoulders from underneath me, pressing into his skin with my fingernails.

My skin vibrated as he groaned against my neck, his arm pulling me closer by the shoulders while the other stayed in my hair. No longer scratching, but using his thumb to rub calming circles into my scalp.  All of his muscles underneath me that had felt so tense ever since the first time I touched him, had suddenly became so relaxed.

I couldn't put together what was going on. I knew his hands were making me feel good and relaxed, but there was so much pain in my neck where his face was. Felt like he kissing me, maybe, but like with way too much teeth. It was an entire different sensation, and while I knew I liked some pain during sex, this was something else. And while it didn't hurt enough to where you'd find me screaming and crying, it made my whole body tense up and gripping at Levi's skin with all my might.

His moans were muffled against my skin, his hands tightened with my hair knotted around his fingers as he rutted his hips against my leg. Eventually I heard him gasp against my neck, shaking violently before he went totally limp, moaning into my neck as he came. I could feel him reach his climax, finishing on my chest. I gasped quietly, suddenly feeling my body enter a state of complete ease, going limp on top of him. The pain was gone and was replaced with an unexplainable pleasure. I found myself moaning. My hands that were gripping him went limp as well, slipping off his shoulders and onto the sheets.

My eyes grew heavy, my body felt amazing but so weak. Wasn't sure if the after orgasm was hitting me or whatever the hell Levi was doing to my neck. But at that moment, for some reason, I didn't care. All I knew is that I felt good and was no longer scared. Why should I care?

The sharp needles left my skin, and I could feel Levi's tongue lacking at my neck before kissing it softly. He scratched my scalp again, using his other hand to rub my back before shifting my body to the side. His hand left my back and went near his face. I could hear some kind of crunching noise, but I was too weak to put much thought into it.

His hand pulled my head to the side, and his other wrist appeared in front of my face. It took me a moment to get my eyes to adjust to what was in front of me, but after a few beats I realized there were two sores on his beautiful skin and blood started to ooze out of them. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, why was he bleeding? Why is he showing me that he is bleeding, is he okay?

"Drink." His voice was different. Still crazy deep with a rumble through his chest, but it sounded somewhat at ease. Like he finally relaxed, and like he was finally talking normal and not through clenched teeth or jaws.

His command confused me even more, but I couldn't find the strength to verbally protest. His wrist got closer to my mouth, and I tried to move my head away from it but it was too late once his wrist was directly on my lips. I gasped in surprise, but my parted lips was taken advantage of as his wrist was pushing harder against me and I had no choice but to swallow some of the blood that landed on my lip. His blood tasted different, not the copper taste you would think of. It was bitter, yes, but it was warm, thick and tasted like some kind of protein that my body thought it needed.

I couldn't help but continue to suck the blood on his skin, starting to feel so refreshed and my body finding its strength again. Could finally move my hands again, and one quickly found the side of Levi's face. There was a strange feeling on my neck, not like it was being touched again though. Felt like whatever kind of wound was created there moments ago was gone now, and all healed up like nothing ever happened.

My senses came back to me, and it was like everything inside me reminded me that I should be scared again.

I pulled away from his wrist and grasp, sitting up on his sticky hips. My hand quickly found its way to the side of my neck, rapidly moving around to feel something. There was nothing, just a little saliva from Levi's tongue.

My breathing quickened, and I took my chance and glanced at Levi. His raven hair was fanned out around his face, his arms sprawled out with his hands resting beside his head, his eyes half opened but weren't gray anymore. They were that glowing red I could have sworn I was imagining. His lips were parted, giving me a full view of his protruding sharp canines that were once white. His lips and teeth were now covered with my dark red blood.

He smirked at me, licking his lips clean like some cat who just finished eating the best meal of his life.

I wasn't stupid. Confused maybe, but I knew I wasn't stupid. He just bit me, and drank my blood and currently stared at me with his bright red eyes. There was only one certain kind of creature who would fit the title of what I was looking at.

"Levi," I started, grasping my throat with my hands. "What the actual fuck is going on?"

He closed his eyes for a moment, and his gray eyes appeared when they opened again. His body shifted as he sat up, getting closer to me. I was shaking, I was scared. Completely stunned, I couldn't find the courage to back away from him and get the absolute hell outta this damn room.

His soft hand found the top of my shoulder, squeezing gently. His fingers on his other hand tapped my chin, silently telling me to look at him. His pupils grew large as I stared at him, catching his dark, compelling gaze.

I couldn't look away, no matter how hard I tried. My arms were limp again, falling lifeless to my sides and my shoulders slouched, all energy sapped away. My mind felt like something was taking over, like whatever I was about to hear was something I needed to listen to like my life depended on it.

"You're going to forget what I just did to you. I never drank your blood, silly. You'll remember that we kissed, you'll remember the handjob, and that you gave me a blow job to make up for swinging at me last night. You don't know what I am, and you're drunk and were seeing things." His voice was slow as he spoke, it still sounded so sexual but what he said stuck in mind. What he said was all true, of course.

"I'm drunk, I'm sorry." I found myself replying, chuckling a little before falling off his lap and back onto the soft sheets. "I must have drank way too much earlier. Thanks for letting me sleep in your room. Sorry." My voice was slurred, and all I wanted was to sleep all of the sudden.

"Go to sleep, Jaeger." Levi replied, getting under his covers and laying on his side where his back was towards me.

I fell asleep with so much confusion in my head, but my body was at ease and couldn't find myself to care about a thing in the world in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biggest god damn shoutout once again to my editor, Ackermans_love_420 on wattpad. My appreciation for her is just too unreal. This was a bigger chapter and took us a lil longer to finish up. She was nice enough to write the first 2k of words. Love that sm. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you appreciate the smut. I'll be changing the rating and such now. Thank ya for readin.


	8. eight

_Levi_

 

 

It had been a few nights since everything had gone down with Eren. It hadn't necessarily gone as planned, but I wasn't starving anymore. I had nothing physically wrong with me anymore; my body felt so much better and the urge to throw his blood up never came. The whole thing was still so confusing, I have no idea why his blood is the only thing I can keep down, and no clue why other human's blood tasted like actual copper. I wasn't sure if I was ever going to get any answers to my questions. What would happen to me if Eren moved away, would I have to follow him? What would happen if he died, would I die too?

 

Groaning out loud, I threw my body onto my bed that was in the basement. I glared at the ceiling, running my hand through my freshly washed hair. Even when I was fully fed, and Eren was still around giving me access to feed on him, I still wondered what the fuck was wrong with me and if I was dying.

 

Nearly eight hundred years I had been a vampire, but no vampire that I have ever known had this issue or even talked about this problem. I tried to come to terms with the fact that I would probably never get any answers.

 

That night with Eren, again — wasn't planned. He must have been absolutely exhausted from me feeding on him and compelling him because he slept all damn day and probably a few hours into the next night. I fortunately woke up before he did that evening and was able to slip out of bed without waking him and make it home. Didn't really wanna try having a conversation with him about what happened that night.

 

I had gotten a few days off from work, which I was grateful for now that I was fed and feeling better. I was now able to roam the streets without gasping for clean air that didn't have Eren's scent following. I was able to actually see my fellow vampire friends, which I haven't been able to do ever since I met the delicious smelling brat. I was able to go to the bars and have a drink now. I was overall having a good time for the first time in a minute. Things were starting to somewhat look up.

 

Inhaling a deep breath that I didn't need, I sighed loudly as I stretched my arms across my king sized bed. I had the AC on max, blowing straight onto my body, keeping my skin cool. I had an opened bottle of jack next to me on the bedside table. I had been taking small sips from the bottle for the last hour, and I was starting to feel it in the pit of my stomach. I don't drink too often, only when my cravings get bad, but these past few days that I've had off from work were the first few days I've just casually drank and it was nice. Felt like I needed it. From what I remember about being a human, they don't get drunk in the same way. Our alcohol tolerance is much higher, so it's impossible for us to get completely wasted, unless we're drinking from an intoxicated human.

 

Sitting up to take another sip from the jack, I paused midway to my lips when I heard a stern knock on my front door loud enough for me to hear from the basement. I clenched my teeth together, not wanting to move from my bed. I stayed still, as if me not moving would make whoever is knocking go the fuck away, but I wasn't sure why I even hoped because luck had never been on my side. I groaned loudly when I heard another knock, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and stomping my way up the stairs, keeping the bottle in my hand.

 

"I'm fucking coming, you bag of shit." I grumbled when another impatient knock hit my door.

 

I stole a gulp from the bottle before gripping the door knob. I paused for a moment, listening carefully to whatever noise would be made from the other side of the door. But there was nothing, no heartbeat, no breathing. Either someone was playing ding dong ditch or there was another vampire waiting behind this door.

 

I bit my lip, trying my best to not make a single noise even though I had already been quite vocal just a moment ago, and backed away quietly from the door on the tips of my toes.

 

I heard a dry chuckle from the other side of the door, and another little tap from the person's fingertips. I shook my head rapidly to myself, backing all the way to the entrance to my kitchen.

 

I wasn't scared of vampires of course, but the way this one is acting I could only assume they didn't want to hold a calm conversation over a cup of tea. I knew that the alcohol was starting to inhibit me, but I was hoping if I just kept quiet they'd go away, even though I knew full well that whoever was knocking at my door knew I was in here hiding from them and they could easily get inside without me opening the door.

 

I absentmindedly brought the glass to my lips and took another gulp of the amber liquid. I cursed at myself for being so dumb, they could obviously hear me moving and swallowing.

 

"Come on my little raven, I know you're hiding in there." His voice gave me the fucking chills. It was barely even a whisper but I could hear it clearer than day.

 

 _Fuck_. I knew immediately exactly who it was.

 

I slapped a hand over my mouth, backing further into the kitchen. I couldn't escape, only had one door unless I wanted to jump out of the window and make a run for it. But he'd definitely catch me before my feet would even touch the ground outside. No point in hiding in my house, cause he'd just sniff me out.

 

At this point, I was wishing that vampires could actually turn into bats, because I would be taking advantage of that ability right now and gettin' the fuck out of here.

 

"Either you let me in, or I'll let myself in, my pretty little raven." The voice said while continuing to tap against the wooden door.

 

Why the fuck did I not invest in getting some hardcore metal door?

 

I accepted my fate before knocking my head back with the bottle of alcohol following my lips. Swallowing about four shots worth of whiskey, I knew I wouldn't be alone in a matter of seconds.

 

I knew it was pretty fucking stupid downing so much whiskey at once knowing I was probably going to have to fight the person who was about to break in my house. I knew how to handle my alcohol, but not enough when it came to defend my own life.

 

"Stay the fuck away, I have a gun!" Now that was definitely the alcohol talking. No vampire has a gun, didn't really need one especially when up against another vampire due to the fact they did no harm unless loaded with wooden bullets.

 

I heard him laugh loudly before kicking in my door. The door was split in half falling onto my living room floor with a loud crash. I winced, cowering behind my counter. I was being a pussy, I knew I was. But I knew exactly who was currently walking into my house and knew I wouldn't be able to win a fight against him because of how much older he was than me.

 

"Levi, you know playing hide and seek doesn't work well on me. Please be a good little boy and come to me?" His voice was full of a teasing tone, him clicking his tongue against his teeth.

 

I decided I was being stupid, hiding from a stronger and older vampire. Internally kicking myself, I stood up and peaked over the counter glaring at the tall, muscular blonde standing right in front of me from the other side of the counter bar. It was a shame, really. If he wasn't such a sadistic fuck, he'd be kinda hot. He stared back at me, a terrifying smirk forming on his mouth.

 

"It's been awhile, Levi. You're just as gorgeous as ever."

 

I stood straight up, gripping the neck of the bottle tightly in my hand just shy of it shattering in my palm. "Erwin."

 

"Yes, that is my name." He answered dryly, raising his eyebrows. "You're just as bitter as I remember. How are you doing?"

 

My lip curled in, a hiss tempting to slip from my mouth. "It's been sixty eight years. Why the fuck are you here?"

 

One of his shoulders shrugged, his hand reaching over and easily prying the glass bottle from my fingers. "We have some unfinished business that I'm sure you're aware of. Been looking for you for a few years, you're not exactly easy to find, pretty boy."

 

I started to think he was going to chuckle at everything that I said. He lifted the bottle in his hand, swirling the amber around. "Don't play dumb with me. I am your maker after all, and I'm quite positive you know what is supposed to happen between a maker and their offspring of choice."

 

What on earth was he talking about — oh. No fucking way was that going to ever happen. I had completely forgotten about that minor detail. I'd be more than willing to off myself if need be, just so I could get out that shit.

 

"Ah, so you do remember. Now I wouldn't be here if I weren't still interested in continuing with said plans." He replied, bringing the bottle to his lips before taking a sip of his own. "I'm here to talk you into it once again."

 

I found myself clenching my hands into tight fists, glaring up at the taller blonde. "Absolutely not."

 

Erwin shook his head, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the counter so he would be eye leveled with me. "You see, an offspring doesn't have a choice in the matter, they have no say at all. However, I do."

 

"You understand that I don't give a shit? You cannot force me to do that, you shit for brains. Now if you'll excuse me..." I trailed off and moved to my living room, having a seat on my couch. I slipped out my cell phone from my back pocket, unlocking it and being sure to hide the screen from his prying eyes.

 

I heard him chuckle, still leaning against the counter before tipping his head back and taking another shot from the bottle. He slammed the bottle down before pushing off the counter and sitting in the recliner in front of me.

 

"Listen, you really don't have a say in this matter. If you disobey that rule, you could be considered for execution."

 

I rolled my eyes, not listening to him. I focused on my screen, thumbing my finger tip across the glass before I found the one name in my contacts that I needed. I glanced up at the blonde before I did anything, seeing that he was still talking nonsense and eyeing his finger nails with a leg crossed over the other. I quickly started texting the contact I found, being sure Erwin wasn't watching me.

 

 _ERWIN_. _SOS_.

 

Knowing this person would understand exactly what my text said, I pressed the send button before locking my phone and throwing it behind my back. I brought my attention back to Erwin, seeing he's just now glancing back up at me with raised, thick eyebrows.

 

"You see where I'm coming from, yes my little raven?"

 

I blinked at him twice, folding my hands in my lap and nodded once. "Crystal clear."

 

His shit eating smirk gave me the chills, he leaned back in the recliner and folded his own hands in his lap as well. "Wonderful to hear. We should plan a date. I do love myself a nice June wedding."

 

I gritted my teeth, eyeballing the front door. She should be here already. She's quick, extremely fast actually. I knew she wouldn't take but a few minutes to arrive after seeing my urgent text message.

 

"Would you rather wear black or white?" Erwin asked, typing something into his cell phone after pulling it from his slack's pockets.

 

"Red. Like blood." I mumbled, watching the door from my peripheral vision. I could hear Erwin snort and waving his hand dismissively.

 

"You're such a hoot, dear."

 

I could hear stomping coming from outside the door, and I closed my eyes peacefully before smiling to myself.

 

 _Finally_.

 

The door, well what was left of it, swung open with a loud bang against the wall it hit. A hissing, angry brunette appeared in the door frame, eyes bright red and glaring straight at Erwin who's eyes had widened.

 

" _Hanji_?!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize about the lateness of this chapter. And the shortness. This is the first chapter I’ve written in a minute that didn’t contain Levi AND Eren, so I had some weird writers block.   
> Next chapter should be more exciting!
> 
> Thanks to @ackermans_Love_420 on wattpad for editing the first half of the chapter. She’s going through a lot right now, but I appreciate her so much.


	9. nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lousy chapters, and how inconsistent the updates have been. Please keep in mind this is the first book I’ve written since my 2 year hiatus so I’m still kinda getting used to writing again. Plus, I’m older now than I was before, lmao so I’m busy! I’m tryna get used to this awful adulthood and it sucks ass. 
> 
> I hope I worded everything right in here about how the challenge works, and a bit about the history of vampires. If confused, just ask and I’ll try to explain it!  
> Enjoy :)

_Levi_

 

 

Suicidal.

 

That's what she was, a suicidal idiot. Putting herself quite literally right in front of danger. She worst part was the fact she knew damn well what kind of danger she was getting herself into. Could very easily get her heart ripped from her chest with his pale hand.

 

And what was I going to do about that? Nothing, that's what. I wasn't that stupid like her, wasn't going to put myself in danger as well. I'll let her handle this herself, and if it ends with her dying, well, whatever. Her damn fault.

 

"You stay awake from him, Erwin."

 

She stood in front of me, in between Erwin and I. She had her arms spread, as if using her body as a shield. She was hissing at the taller blonde, fangs in clear view under her raised top lip. Her eyes were a bright, glowing red with dark veins growing under her eye sockets. She was protecting me, and ready to attack at any given moment. She wasn't taking Erwin's calm demeanor seriously, which I couldn't blame her for that. Erwin could attack in a blink of an eye, he didn't need to have his fangs out or send her a hiss to tell her he was going to attack.

 

"I'll do as I please, Hanji. He's mine, and you can't keep him away from me any longer."

 

Hanji was the one who kept an eye out on me, making sure this absolute shit stain never showed up and took me. She didn't leave me alone for so many damn years, and when he never did show up we got lazy and kept our distance. Clearly that was stupid and irresponsible of us. I wasn't one to depend on someone else to protect me, but I knew she wouldn't take no for an answer. And she was stronger than myself, I couldn't deny that.

 

"He's not going anywhere with you. Go find yourself another one of your damn offsprings and marry them." Hanji hissed, speaking with so much venom in her voice.

 

Erwin smirked, crossing his arms. He was standing now, leaning against the arm rest of the chair he had been sitting on from before. "Well, you see, they're not as interesting as Levi. Definitely not as attractive and good in bed as he is, either. I don't see a point in marrying someone I don't want."

 

"Well that's your damn fault for not turning someone more interesting. Maybe you should go and find someone else, and change them. Marry someone who actually consents!"

 

I rolled my eyes at their bantering. I should be a little scared, given the fact that Erwin clearly wasn't about to leave anytime soon. It just a matter of a few minutes before he'd knock me out, and drag me somewhere and tie me up before a wedding ceremony.

 

"Oh, he'll consent. You know he will, I can make that happen very easily."

 

"If you wanted to compel him into marrying you, you already would have done that." Hanji pointed out, sending me a glance from behind her shoulder.

 

"Maybe I like the challenge." His damn smirk again.

 

I was growing sick and tired of this. Them acting like I wasn't even here, which I'd love to not be here. Maybe if I had just stayed at Mikasa's last night, he wouldn't have found me.

 

"You know it's not right to —."

 

"Alright, we fucking get it! Let me get at least one word in, already." I snapped, slapping Hanji's arm away from my chest. "I'm not marrying your old ass. You'll have to compel me to do some shit like that, but don't think I'm gonna let you without a fight."

 

Erwin snorted, keeping his pale blue eyes on me. "I expect nothing else from you, dear. I like this feisty side of you."

 

I rolled my eyes, opening my mouth to speak but Hanji beat me to it. "Surely we can make a deal. Clearly Levi is not willing to go through with your ideas, and I hope you have more morals than to force him into something like this."

 

Erwin was silent for a moment before humming, rubbing his chin with his fingers. His glance bounced from Hanji to myself a few times before starting to pace to and from across my living room floor. I was growing impatient with his stalling, and cleared my throat loudly to grab his attention. His pacing came to a quick halt, turning towards us again and folded his large arms across his muscular chest.

 

"Okay, I can think of something." He finally spoke, a mischievous smirk ghosted across his features.

 

"Out with it, eyebrows."

 

"If you prove to me that you are capable of being a true vampire, I will allow you to skip our marriage." He said, watching my reaction while still sporting his smirk.

 

I raised a questioning eyebrow, but I had an idea of what he was getting at. I wasn't liking it at all. "Elaborate."

 

"I'm sure you know what it takes to become a true vampire. But I'll explain how anyway, since you wanna play dumb. In order to prove yourself a true vamp, you must be able to successfully turn a human being into one of us. And the human must be alive before changing."

 

My eyes widened as he confirmed my assumptions. I had hoped I was wrong. "You do realize that hasn't been done in centuries, right? One mistake and the vampire could die."

 

"Yes, yes I'm very aware Levi. Now, I would hope that you don't make a mistake and end up dead cause that'd be a shame."

 

Erwin knew me too well. He knew I wasn't one to risk my life so much to the point where I could easily die, and thought I would chicken out on his challenge and have to end up marrying his ass.

 

"Also," he started once again, his hand raised with his index finger pointing up. "You must share flesh with this human as well."

 

From the corner of my eye I could see Hanji's whole body tense up. I had no doubt her eyes were as wide as mine.

 

"You're in- _fucking_ -sane." I hissed, continuing to slap Hanji's annoying arm out from my face as she continued to shield me from eyebrows. "This is fucking suicide."

 

"It's like you're wanting him to fail and die, Erwin." Hanji muttered, turning to push me further away from the blonde.

 

Erwin snickered, shaking his head. "I have full intention that Levi won't go through with this challenge. But a wedding will be in order if you do not. So that's you're choice to make."

 

Let me give you all some history of the vampires and how we work.

 

It was possible to turn a human into a vampire. Hell, I've done it before with ease with Armin. The catch is, the human must already be dead. A weak human heart makes it simple to inject them with our blood and venom, and turn them. If they were alive and I tried turning one, their strong heart and blood could back fire against me, and kill us both. Turning a dead human was already risky in itself, as the transformation is absolutely excruciating for both human and vampire, but it was still possible.

 

And as for ' _sharing flesh_ ', it's quite straight forward. Sex. Intercourse sex, to be exact. People love to make out vampires as very sexual type of people, which yes is very true, but is usually only done between two vampires and not another human. It's very dangerous for a human to have sex with a vampire. Some vamps are sick and like to continue sex with a human, and watch them suffer and die during the act. You see, we vampires are rough. Very rough, when it comes to sex. Kind of hard to avoid. Humans usually like to avoid sexual interactions with vampires, afraid of the outcomes. It's near impossible to have intercourse with a mortal woman. I try to avoid anything sexual with a human, even though I most definitely went against that rule with Eren.

 

Eren, fuckin kid. He gave me a whole new kind of bloodlust. Wasn't used to that feeling with another human. And it pissed me off, cause I still have no idea how or why he's been making my vampire lift so fucking awful and stressful.

 

Hanji's hands were still on my body, trying to inch me away from the blonde. I was growing very annoyed with her. "I think that sounds like a great deal, don't ya think, my raven?" Erwin smug voice was just pushing me off the edge.

 

"First of all, Hanji get your filthy hands off of me." I hissed, raising my leg up before kicking her away from me, I sent her about five foot across the room with a thud. "Second of all, eyebrows, game on."

 

Not even a millisecond later, Erwin appeared in front of me with a more serious expression on his face. His large hand grabbed my chin as he pushed me against the wall. His pale blue eyes soon turned completely black as his face inched near mine. My eyes caught his gaze, and I suddenly felt paralyzed and couldn't move. Couldn't avert my eyes from his, couldn't even blink.

 

"You're going to find a human, fall in love, share flesh and turn them into a vampire. If unable, you will marry me. You have six months to do so." His voice was incredibly low, sounded like gravel as he compelled me. I felt myself nodding my head, muttering an agreement. And then he was gone, vanished like a ghost.

 

Hanji was still in the process of getting up from the floor, she had fell on top of the debris of my broken door. I was shaking my head, trying to rid of the compelling fog in my head. "That bastard!" Hanji screamed, glaring at where my door used to be. "He's trying to get you killed!"

 

I groaned, rubbing my temples. "For the love of god, shut the fuck up."

 

"Do you understand the danger you're going to be in while attempting to complete this stupid challenge? You're sure to die, Levi!" She was throwing her hands about, starting at me with wide eyes.

 

"Yes, shit for brains! I am very well aware of the situation I'm in! And I do not need you to constantly remind of me this." I snapped at her, striding over to grab the bottle of jack and threw my head back with the bottle on my lips. The burning it left on my throat felt so damn good.

 

"Well sheesh. Sorry for being worried about my best friend's wellbeing and life." I rolled my eyes at her as she stepped closer to me by the counter of my kitchen. "Do you have any idea how you're gonna go about this?" Her voice was softer now, taking a seat on one of the barstools I had on the opposite side of the counter.

 

I snorted, swirling the amber liquid around in the bottle. "Probably will start off with a getting a new door."

 

Her hand slapped my wrist, wearing her typical motherly scolding expression. "You know that's not what I mean, Levi."

 

I glared at her before sighing, averting my eyes to the bottle. "No, Hanji. I have no idea. Guess I'll just pick a human and go from there."

 

"I can help, ya know? It's not like he compelled me to stay away from you." Her voice was softer now, looking up at me with a gentle look on her face. "I can help keep you safe, like if things get dangerous, I can pull you away and revive you. I can keep an eye out on the human and make sure they're healthy and their blood is going to be safe for you, and-."

 

"Hanji." I cut her off before she rambled anymore. "I will be fine."

 

She sighed, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. "I hope so. I'd hate for something bad to happen to you."

 

"Don't worry too much, Hanj. Now come, let's go find me a door before some idiot decides to get brave and rob my house."

 


	10. ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa... Anna actually updated early? Unheard of! 
> 
> This chapter contains some gore, not sUUUPER detailed but it’s detailed enough to be a little gross. So be aware of that.  
> Next chapter will hopefully finally involve Eren, I miss him too guys! 
> 
>  
> 
> If you guys wanna keep up with me on Social Media, go for it. None of my accounts are Ereri related though... YET. 
> 
> Snapchat: AnnaLeahEw  
> Instagram: AnnuhLeauh
> 
> I have yet to get back into Tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Levi_

 

 

          I was beside myself with fear and anxiety about Erwin's demands, but I did still have a job and a shift tonight. It was nice to have eight days in a row off, but my bank account was really starting to feel it now.

 

I still wasn't quite sure what to think about the challenge Erwin has given me. I had to find a human being, fall in love with them, _make love_ to them, and then turn them into a vampire. All without compelling or killing said human. Not exactly a walk in the park. It's hard enough to get someone to gain any sort of feelings for a vampire. Actually, it's near impossible. I might as well be picking out flowers for Erwin and my wedding at this point, because I knew damn well this was a fool's errand. 

 

Even if I did find some stupid human that fell in love with me, what the fuck do I do when I end up killing that person trying to turn them? Or even worse, during sex? I'm not into corpses, so that wouldn't work out in any kind of way.

 

I knew Hanji was obsessed with keeping me safe and away from Erwin, so I knew she'd be more than willing to help me out finding this stupid human. I'd ask her to compel a human into falling for me if Erwin hadn't already cornered in her an alley and compelled her against helping me with compulsion.  He was unfortunately five steps ahead of us.

 

Not to mention the fact that I despise humans as a species.

 

I pulled my trench coat's hood over my head, leaving just enough room so I could watch where my feet moved. I slipped on my leather gloves over my fingers, and went to open my front door.

 

"You know what to do if you see him."

 

I rolled my eyes, resisting the urge to squeeze the doorknob right off the brand new wooden door. Hanji hadn't left my side much since Erwin made his very unwanted appearance. She only left the house once to find something to eat, but was then approached by the blonde himself in that alleyway. She'd been in my house ever since.

 

"Don't be here when I get back." I grumbled, flipping her off from behind my shoulder, finally leaving my threshold.

 

The walk to work wasn't terribly long. About a fifteen minute walk to the subway, which was only about a ten minute ride. Gave me enough time to think about what I'd fucking do for a taste of blood right now.

 

 _Fuck_ , I was hungry.

 

It's been going on two weeks since I've last fed. I hadn't fed since that night with Eren. I could usually go for awhile without blood, but I was itching for another taste already. 

 

I had wondered if I needed to somehow convince Eren to give me another taste in bed, or if I had to push him against the wall and compel a quick drink from him. Or could I possibly manage to feed from another human now? Maybe all I needed was a taste of Eren and I'm all good now? What the worst that could happen? Not like any other human blood could kill me, right?

 

I subconsciously licked my lips, passing a few people on the sidewalk. My coat's hood was far enough of my head that I couldn't see their faces, but I was able to smell them very strongly. They weren't smelling like copper, actually they smelled almost normal. That was a good sign, right?

 

My gums throbbed the more I thought about blood. There was no way I was going to avoid it now. I couldn't show up to work like this, I knew I'd be holding myself back from pouncing on the first human that walked to the counter.

 

" _Fuck it_ ," I whispered, dodging right before grabbing a random human's forearm and pushing them towards the alleyway I knew was just a few steps away. The human gasped in surprised, so I covered their mouth after pushing them against the brick wall of the book store beside us.

 

I couldn't see their face, could only smell them. It wasn't a bad smell. Didn't compare to Eren's either, though. Not by a long shot.

 

I slowly looked up, using my other hand to carefully shield my face from the leftover sun rays. Once I made eye contact with my victim, I could feel my eyes widen only a smidgen.

 

It was a boy. His bright blue-green eyes stared at me with wide eyes, his pupils shot with fear. I could hear his heart beat racing, and his chest moving rapidly with each breath he took from his nose. I was shocked at myself, choosing a man. I usually only went for women, but I didn't put too much thought into it. Blood is blood, right?

 

The only thing that threw me off was that it looked so much like Eren. His brunette hair was cut a bit shorter and was quite a bit neater, but I couldn't stop thinking about Eren as I opened my parched lips. My mouth watered at the thought of Eren's blood. I needed another taste of his. But I couldn't settle on his, I still had no idea of it was slowly killing me. No normal human has that delicious tasting and smelling blood. Couldn't trust it.

 

I pushed away the thoughts, and caught the boy's gaze. His eyes instantly relaxed, his shoulders not as tense. "Don't scream. This won't hurt." I compelled him, moving my hand away afterwards. He didn't make a sound, watching me carefully. I grabbed some of his hair as best I could with it being so short, yanking his head to the side to give me easy access. My gums felt swollen, my fangs begging for entrance. I could feel the veins under my eyes throb under my skin.

 

I was about to plunge my fangs into his veins when his voice distracted me. "What are you doing?"

 

I furrowed my eyes brows, pausing mid bite with my mouth wide open. I pulled back, glancing at his face with a questioning look. "What?"

 

He whimpered, chewing at his lip. He looked everywhere but my eyes. "You gonna kill me or somethin'?"

 

"I will if you don't shut the fuck up." I cursed, pulling at his hair tighter and moved closer to his neck. The people I fed from usually don't speak after I compel them. Maybe a few gasps and quiet cries, but never a fucking question. "Wait a fucking minute."

 

I pulled back, slamming his head against the brick wall. His eyes widened, looking scared. His breathing picked up, pulling his arms up against his chest in defense.

 

"Are you fucking serious?" I hissed, grabbing his wrist. I used my fingernail to cut a deep gash in his pale skin. Blood gushed from the wound, the human wincing in pain. Using the tip of my finger, I dipped in the red blood before bringing it to my mouth to taste it. It immediately burned my entire mouth and the whole way down my throat.

 

I leaned over, coughing and gagging before throwing the blood right back up. Wiping my mouth, I turned to glare at him. He stood there, frozen with fear and nearly hyperventilating.

 

I grabbed him by the throat tightly, lifting him up higher on the wall. "Who gave you Hemlock? Who do you work for?"

 

His hands slapped at my wrist, quietly gasping for air. "I-I don't know!"

 

"You should know better than lying to a vampire. Tell me now before I rip your tongue out."

 

He coughed, scratching at the leather of my coat on my arm, getting blood all over it in the process from his wounded wrist. "Not like you can compel it out of me." He wheezed out with a weak smirk playing on his lips.

 

I sucked at my teeth, squeezing tighter around his throat. I glanced from side to side at the ends of the alleyway. The crowds seem to have thinned out a little, this side of town wasn't super busy at this time of evening. I figured I was safe. I pulled him away from the wall before slamming him even harder back again the wall. Blood splattered behind his head, him covering his own mouth to suppress screams.

 

"You're going to regret this." I muttered, dragging his body down closer to my height. I yanked his mouth open wide with one hand, using my teeth to pull my glove off of my other hand. He struggled against my grip as I shoved my hand into his mouth, getting a grip on the wet muscle. He began to scream as I pulled his tongue from his mouth, throwing it behind me. Blood poured from his mouth as he shook and struggled against me, trying to cradle his mouth. I knew he wasn't able to speak anymore, but he could scream. "Nuh uh, we aren't done."

 

His eyes pleaded towards me, looking scared and in pain. He whimpered quietly, tears rolling down his face.

 

"Alright. Last chance. You gonna show me the man you work for?"

 

Some kind of noise can from his mouth, I assumed it was a chuckle. He shook his eyes, somehow forming a smirk. I shrugged, wearing my own smirk. I pulled him back up by his neck, shoving him once again against the wall.

 

"Rot in fuckin hell." I muttered before shoving my hand into chest, finding his rapidly beating heart. His screams finally began to be heard, so I was quick to pull the slowing muscle out from his chest. His head nodded forward after a moment, his breathing coming to a halt. I let him drop limp to the ground, eyeing the red muscle in my hand. The blood burned my hand as it seeped through the material of my glove. "Idiot."

 

I threw the heart behind me, stepping back out onto the sidewalk as if nothing happened. The leather I wore was dark enough to hide the red blood. Besides, in this city not many people looked twice at you. Abnormality was normal here.

 

I fished for my phone in my coat's pocket, searching through my recent calls and finding Hanji's contact name quickly. The phone dialed her number up quickly, ringing in my ear before she answered on the second ring.

 

" _Yellow_?"

 

"Some shit stain is feeding the humans Hemlock." I told her, balancing the phone in between my shoulder and ear. I readjusted my outfit, pulling the hood further over my eyes and pulling my gloves higher up on my wrists.

 

" _What_?!"

 

I winced as she screeched in my ear, abandoning fixing my clothes and rushing to pull the phone away from my suffering ear. I could hear her spitting out words in disbelief from the phone speaker as I held it away from me. I waited until I couldn't hear anything else.

 

"Are you done freaking out?" I asked, knowing she could hear me even if I weren't close to the phone's speaker. Could then hear a faint yes before I pushed the phone back to my ear. "Breathe."

 

Hanji sighed loudly, and I could picture her doing some hand movements as she worked on her normal breathing exercises. Obviously a vampire didn't even need to breathe, but Hanji was different. If she didn't try and breathe, her head would quite literally pop off.

 

" _How do you know_?" She asked somewhat calmly.

 

"Tried to feed on some guy a moment ago, wasn't listening properly to my compulsion. I tried a taste of his blood to make sure." I explained to her, dodging a large group of friends and entering the subway waiting area.

 

" _Are you sure it was Hemlock_?"

 

"Of course I'm sure. Wouldn't have burned like a bitch if it wasn't. Unless there's a new poisonous herb going around." An old lady beside me gave me an odd look at my swearing, I glared back at her.

 

" _Okay, well did you at least get some information out of him_?"

 

I shrugged, glancing at the arrival time for the subway. Less than five minutes away. "No, he wouldn't say anything."

 

Hanji began to stutter for words before sighing deeply. " _You mean Levi Ackerman failed to get a word out of someone? Did you at least try and force it out of him_?"

 

"Course I did."

 

" _Okay, well please tell me you've got him tied him up and you're bringing him over so we can both torture him_."

 

"Nah, killed him." I muttered, chuckling to myself when the old lady's eyes widen before she scooted further away from where I stood.

 

" _LEVI_?!" Hanji screeched into my ear once again. I huffed, resisting the want to crush my iPhone in my hand from her awful voice. " _What is wrong with you?! You know we work as a team on this kind of thing_!"

 

I rolled my eyes, stepping into the subway as it stopped in front of me. I settled for standing near a pole to balance on. "I can handle things myself."

 

" _No, you fucking can't. Clearly! You always kill them before  even giving me a chance. Now we'll never get any kind of information_."

 

"Hanji, chill the fuck out. I'm sure there's plenty of humans with Hemlock in their system walking around. If you're that interested in getting information, be my guest and try compelling every human you come across." I said, growing irritated with her. I stared out the window of the moving subway, watching the city disappear in a blur.

 

" _You know what, I might just do that! I'll find us someone to torture, little Levi! Just like old times_."

 

I growled under my breath, turning a little to see the same old lady glaring at me from the corner of her eye, clutching her purse tightly to her chest. "You're gonna get yourself killed, Hanji. And I won't be there at your funeral."

 

Hanji scoffed, laughing loudly. " _Oh please. You know how weak the humans are, they aren't strong enough to stab me in the chest_."

 

I rolled my head back until it hit the pole I leaned against. "You're right, but you do know Hemlock can knock you out easily if you ingest too much? Plus, vampire hunters exist, four eyes. Those are the smart humans you gotta watch out for."

 

The lady continued to stare at me, her perturbed expression growing more intense as she eavesdropped into my conversation. " _I'll be fine. You know how strong I am. I don't plan on feeding from any of the humans though, not until we get this whole thing figured out. I'll stick to the cold stuff until then._ "

 

I gagged, watched the subway come to a slow stop. "I hate the blood bags. Can't fucking do it. I applaud you."

 

I had yet to tell Hanji about Eren and how his blood has effected me. She was an older vampire, sure, but she wasn't all that bright. So I couldn't be sure if she had any answers and I didn't wanna waste my breathe explaining how weak a boy made me if I wasn't gonna get any answers from it.

 

The subway came to a full stop, the door opening. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, shitty glasses. I'll be back in ten hours." I said before ending the call, shoving my phone back into my pocket.

 

I exited the subway, the elder lady passing by me quickly and muttered a hissing, "fuck you."

 

I snorted at her retreating form. "Fuck you, too lady."

 

I was late for my shift now for sure. The man in the alley definitely took up more time than I expected. The sun was basically completely gone now, and I felt comfortable pushing my hood back from my head. Shaking my head to get my hair from my face, I could actually see clearly where I was headed. Could already see Titan's Cookies coming into view now, and I huffed angrily at the sight. I already missed my house, even if Hanji was there, annoying the shit out of me.

 

Entering the building, I headed straight towards to the back of the building to discard my coat and gloves. My coworkers quietly cheered as they watched me entering, meaning they could clock out from their evening shift. I glared at them as they cursed me for being late, but was satisfied once they finally left.

 

After I clocked in, I rolled my eyes at seeing I was well over twenty minutes late. I knew my manager would be having a cow after seeing my clock in time. It was quiet in the restaurant, almost too quiet excluding the two people in the kitchen prepping some food for the night. I furrowed my eyebrows, striding to the wall that had the week's schedule pinned to. I used my finger and skid it down the paper, trying to find the stupid boy's name.

 

_Levi Ackerman: 6:30pm - 4:30am_

_Eren Jaeger: 6:00 - 4:00am_

 

 

Six o'clock... almost an hour ago. I sighed, walking further into the restaurant looking for the damned brat. Wasn't in the break room, wasn't pigging out in the kitchen like he does at times. He wasn't here.

 

Couldn't help but head back to the computer, pulling up the tab where I was able to see what shifts the employees had and what hours they worked. Eren was at the top of list, and after I clicked his name I could see he was scheduled to work the entire week I was out. Also noticed he had zero completed hours.

 

That fucking brat quit?

 

I suppressed a grown, slapping the side of the computer instead. Fucking idiot was gonna get me fired for not treating the kid right and making him quit. I mean, it might not have been my fault, but the manager was too stubborn to blame anyone but us.

 

My gums twitched, as if reminding me I was still hungry. I cursed under my breath, realizing I never did get to feed. And of fucking course, my current favorite source of blood isn't here.

 

This was going to be a long fucking shift. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve added @Satan_Loves_Yaoi as my Co-Author. She is my editor, and finally back in the game and edited this chapter.  
> So big thanks to her!!


	11. eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are happening, heheheh.

_Levi_

 

That fucking green eyed fuck fucker. I'll beat his ass.

 

"How on earth did you scare him away so quickly?"

 

I glared at my boss, tapping my finger tips on the counter. "Why the fuck you always think it's my fault? He stayed longer than the others, maybe this one was your fault."

 

Darius scoffed, banging his clip board on the wall in frustration. "Tell you fuckin' what. You get him to come back, you get to keep your fucking job."

 

I snorted, looking to stare at the empty dining room. Couldn't look at my boss any longer in case I'd pounce on the idiot for looking so damn dumb. My hunger was already starting to take over my self control. "And why is it my job to get _your_ employee back?"

 

"Because you suck at your job, and you need to prove you're worth keeping at all. Go find his ass." He grumbled before walking back to his office.

 

I huffed loudly, grabbing my blood stained coat and gloves before storming out of the restaurant. Darius had let me off two hours early to find Eren and get his ass back in gear to work. The moment I found the brat, I would get my taste of blood before beating his ass to the pulp before dragging him to work. This kid was causing me way too much stress.

 

I stomped my entire way to Mikasa's apartment, he had to be there. If he wasn't, I had no idea where to find him. I had seen him that one time on the corner of the street, but I doubted he'd be there when he had a warm apartment to sleep at. I had no idea why he was even on the street, unless he was actually some hobo.

 

I cringed at the thought of feeding on some disgusting transient.

 

In no time, the familiar apartment came to view and I wasted no time in rushing up the stairwell. I began to knock loudly on her door, not giving a shit of waking her or the neighbors up. I could hear a few thuds come from the other side of the door, so I knocked again. "Come on, shit stain. I know you're in there." I could hear one person's heartbeat and I knew it had to be either Mikasa or the brat himself.

 

The door swung open, a tired Mikasa dressed in her pajamas came to view. She rubbed her eye while yawning, and I pushed her aside and walked in while sniffing the apartment. "Levi? Why are you here?"

 

I walked around, sniffing at the hallways around by the bedroom doors. _Nothing_. "Where is he?"

 

Mikasa stretched before closing the door, looking at me weirdly. "Who? Armin? He stepped out a few hours ago, I don't know."

 

I growled, throwing my coat on the floor following my gloves. I pulled at my hair, clenching my jaw shut tightly. My gums throbbing and were swollen at even the mention of him. God, I needed his fucking blood right now.

 

"No! Eren. Where is Eren?" I hissed out, glaring at Mikasa and watching an even more confused expression form on her face.

 

"How do you know Eren?"

 

I cursed loudly, kicking my outfit away from my feet like it offended me. I didn't have the fucking patience for this. I needed him here now, and I needed to fucking feed. "That's not important. I need him right now."

 

Mikasa inched closer to me, touching my arm softly with her hand. I hissed, throwing her hand from me. I knew she didn't deserve the way I spoke to her, she did nothing and knew nothing. I'm sure she understood though, she knew what I looked like when I needed to feed. "Levi. Relax, you're going to lose control. Tell me why you need him and we'll go from there."

 

"Fuck, Mikasa." I growled, throwing myself down on her couch and laid down. I rested my arms across my face, forcing myself to take deep breaths as if it would help. I needed a fucking cigarette. "I need his blood right now. That's all."

 

"Just drink mine, Levi. The way you're acting, you shouldn't be around Eren at all." She said sternly, standing above me while looking down at me. "You could end up hurting him. Or worse, given that you just shoved me, Mikasa, _your best friend_."

 

I shook my head violently, clawing at my scalp. "I can't keep yours down. Eren's blood is the only blood I can drink now. There's something about him, I physically cannot stay away and I can't survive without his blood." I explained quickly, hoping that was enough for her and I'd get the information on his whereabouts now.

 

Mikasa squatted near me, her hand softly removing my hands from my face before rubbing my wrist gently. She always knew how to calm me down. "Why Eren?"

 

I forced out a snort, staring at the white ceiling. "Fuck if I know. Ever since I smelled him at work, everyone else has smelled and tasted so bitter and I just throw their blood right back up. He's slowly killing me, Mika. I'm gonna die," I said, my voice faltering ever so slightly.

 

She sighed, continuing to soothingly rub my arm. She appeared to be in deep thought. "Last time I saw him, he didn't look good. Something was really eating at him."

 

I furrowed my eyebrows at that, moving my head to look over at her. "What's that mean?"

 

She shrugged, not looking at me but my arm instead. "He looked drunk, he was crying. He ran out before I could catch him and talk. That's been almost two weeks ago now. I've looked everywhere, I can't find him, Levi. That's where Armin is now, looking for him."

 

My heart dropped, my jaw hitting the floor, I sat up from my laying position. Mikasa's hands rested in my lap, she looked sad and maybe a bit scared. Eren was missing. Had been missing near since the last time I had seen him. Was this actually my fault after all?

 

"Mika, if he's dead," I started, shaking my head in disbelief. "If he's dead, I _will_ die. I can't live without his blood."

 

She sighed sadly, resting her chin on my knee. I instinctively threaded my hand through her raven hair, scratching her scalp gently. It eased me in some way. "I don't know what else to do. I've even tried to get the cops involved, but they don't give a shit about a missing homeless adult."

 

So he was homeless. I pushed the disgusted feelings aside for now. I had more serious things to worry about, like the fact that I was surely going to die if Eren wasn't coming back.

 

"Wait," Mikasa said suddenly after a few silent beats. She looked up at me, a hopeful look in her eyes. "You've drank from him. You'll be able to sniff him out better than Armin."

 

My eyebrows raised at that. She was correct, I could sniff him out fairly easily - better than any other vampire anyway. I knew I could normally smell him from at least a half a mile away, but my hungered state probably heightened my senses a little bit. The fact that I have fed from him gave me the advantage of being able to pick up his scent. I would normally deny at doing such a stupid thing just to find some kid, but Eren wasn't some normal kid. He was my only source of food, and without the brat I was going to die.

 

"I'll do it." I stated, patting Mikasa's arm quickly before standing up. I went to grab my coat but decided against it. "Do me a favor and wash my coat and gloves. It's covered in blood, don't ask."

 

And with that, I left before she could say another word. It wasn't needed. I needed to find this shit head as quickly as possible before I lost control entirely. I knew it wouldn't take long to pick up scent, his smell was incredibly unique, so it was like finding a giant in a crowd of dwarves.

 

It was misty out, starting to rain which I knew would wash Eren's scent away if I didn't hurry. It was nearing three in the morning, so I knew I had to find Eren rather quickly to be sure I wasn't stuck out here when the sun started to rise.

 

I regretted not taking my coat. I really should have asked Mikasa to take it the dry cleaners instead. That blood won't easily come out, fuck. On the bright side, it would have been incredibly suspicious if somebody took a blood covered leather coat to the dry cleaners.

 

I naturally wandered over to the curb I had seen Eren laying at a few weeks prior, just to make sure he wasn't still camped out there. I figured Mikasa already looked there multiple times but I wasn't one to be lazy and overlook things. He wasn't there of course, but I managed to pick up a faint scent of him. He had to have been there just the previous day.

 

Using my strong sense of smell, I followed his trail. Chicago was a big city, this could take hours depending on where he'd gone. If he'd been hiding at one place, it would be fairly simple. But if he'd been traveling around the city, could be difficult. I was praying this kid chose the former.

 

After nearly half an hour later of following his damned scent, I suddenly got it strong. Strong as in he had to be right around the fucking corner. I focused my sound intake, trying to hear anything out of him. I could hear a faint sniffling, like someone was crying. I wandered over to the smell and the noise, figuring it came from the same source, and sure enough I found a lump under some blanket beside a small, condemned house. He laid under the pitiful balcony, crying away.

 

I sighed, striding over to the figure. I pushed my hunger away for the time being, figuring it wasn't smart to feed off of a crying brat.

 

"Eren." I said, nudging the lump with my foot.

 

The lump moved, and his head popped up from the disgusting blanket. His hair was a mess, sticking up in all sorts of directions. His eyes were glossy and puffy, thick tears rolling from them. His lip quivered, attempting to sniff away his tears.

 

"Wha-" I started, but paused when I got a big whiff of alcohol. I noticed there was an opened bottle of Svedka beside him. He was plastered. I squatted down near him, grabbing the bottle and sloshing the vodka around while shaking my head. "What on earth did I do to you?"

 

Eren whimpered, resting his head back on the concrete. He started to hyperventilate, trying so hard to keep his sobs at bay. I furrowed my eyebrows, instinctively reaching out to him and resting my hand on his arm.

 

"Eren. Just breathe." I told him, satisfied when I saw him doing just so. His eyes were squeezed shut, trying to focus on steadying his sobbing gasps. His chest began to rise and fall less erratically and he swallowed thickly. I glanced at the bottle once more before setting it back down. I bit at my lip, trying to think of what the fuck I had just gotten myself into.

 

"I-I'm jus' like h-her." He slurred out so quietly, a human's ears wouldn't have been able to pick up.

 

"Like who, kid?"

 

"M-my momma." He answered, wiping his nose with his sleeve. "She'd be reaaaaal angry 'ith me right n-now."

 

"Eren, just chill for a minute. You don't have to talk right now." I muttered, watching him closely.

 

Shit, what the hell was I doing? Taking care of some drunken brat. Sure, I was hungry and only felt the need to find him so I could feed. But clearly I couldn't even do that, unless I wanted to get plastered just like him with his intoxicated blood. I could easily just leave and come back tomorrow, why did I need to babysit him?

 

"Why are ya here, Levi?" He asked, staring at me and continuing his gross sniffling.

 

I sighed, ignoring his question because even I didn't know the answer to that question. I looked around at our surroundings. The house we were currently under, the lights were out but there was a Saturn parked in the drive way telling me someone did in fact live here. "Why are _you_ here?" I threw his question back at him.

 

He sighed as well, looking at the Saturn. A sad smile made it's way to his mouth. "This was my old h-house. My mom lives 'ere."

 

I nodded, watching him carefully as he eye balled the bottle of vodka. I didn't want him drinking more, so I pushed the bottle behind me. "Why don't you live here now?" I wasn't sure why I felt the need to talk to him about personal things. It's not like I was interested. Hell, the sick part of me just wanted him to sober up so I could feed.

 

He snickered, messing with his blanket. "'Cause I like dick." He laughed sadly at his own words, biting at his lip to stop the tears. I looked at him questionably, not knowing why that was the reason he didn't currently live here anymore. "My mom wasn't h-happy when she found out. Kicked me out on the streets."

 

 _Oh_.

 

That made more sense. His mom must have been homophobic and found out Eren was gay. That's fucked up. To kick your own child out on the busy streets of Chicago. Man, as fucked up as I am, I wouldn't even have done that to my own blood. Things were starting to add up. It made more sense as to why I saw him on that curb that one time with Armin. Made sense why he was so desperate to work as many hours as possible at the restaurant so he could get more money to survive being homeless. Made sense why Mikasa had her doors open to him. Made sense why he smelled kinda funny at times, and the long gaps between showers.

 

"Damn." I said lamely. What was I supposed to say? Pry for more? No, I didn't give a shit. And I definitely didn't wanna sit here for hours talking about his sob story. I was ready to give him some caffeine, throw him in a cold shower and firmly slap his face just so he could sober the fuck up, and I get my dose of blood. "Alright, kid. You can't sit out here forever. Mikasa is worried sick about you, and it's about to start raining. You'll catch a cold." I said, slapping my thighs before standing up, pulling at his blanket.

 

Eren snorted in reply, shaking his head. "I think it's best for me to just stay right here. Let me drink away all this shit."

 

I rolled my eyes at him being so dramatic. "Shut up. Come on, brat." I easily lifted his drunk body up by his arms, only to have his legs fail and fall into me.

 

"Oopsie daisy." He chuckled, gripping onto my black shirt. "I don't think I can stand."

 

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." I made sure to kick the half empty bottle of vodka, sending it a few feet away and shattering on the sidewalk. Didn't need that anywhere near him. "Get on my back." I ordered, awkwardly shimming myself in front of him, so he had access to my back.

 

He gripped my shoulders, raising up a leg on my hip that I caught with my hand. He somewhat jumped up a little so I could catch his other thigh on my hip. He was laughing the whole time, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I heaved him up higher on my back and stood up straight. "Who kneeeeew? Mr. Hard Ass Levi would be so kind in giving meeeeee a piggy back ride."

 

I rolled my eyes, beginning to walk down the sidewalk towards Mikasa's apartment. "Shut the fuck up before I throw you off."

 

He only laughed harder at that, leaning his head on the nape of my neck. "Giddy up, Levy."

 

I swallowed an overtly sexual comeback, and instead I growled, walking slightly faster so I could get to the apartment quicker and get this damn shit stain off of me. The rain started rushing down on us, dropping a temperature or two. It felt nice, I had no problem with this kind of weather. Just didn't like the downpour.

 

Eren hummed quietly, wiggling his head around my back. "You're sweet when you wanna be, ya know? Hard on the outside, but soft on the inside." He giggled, blinking fast so his eyelashes were tickling my skin. "You're like an egg."

 

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?" I grumbled, making a right on the next block. The apartment building was starting to make an appearance and it took everything I had to not bolt towards the building.

 

"A compliment, definitely. From now on, I will be nothing but nice to you!"

 

Jesus fuck, will that apartment come any faster? "I doubt that."

 

He patted the side of my head, humming softly again. "I promise. You're too hot for me to be mean to."

 

My unneeded breath hitched in my throat at that. No idea why he decided to call me hot, but he was drunk after all. The compliment felt weird. Didn't get them too often except from some random girls who tried to pry for my number. They were strangers though. Felt different from someone who has known me for longer than a few minutes.

 

I decided to ignore his compliment. We were a step away from the stairwell anyway. "Think you can walk?"

 

Eren's head lolled over to glance at the stairs in front of us. "Hell no I ain't walkin' up them stairs."

 

Couldn't help but tighten my grip around his calves, probably creating little crescent shaped bruises from my nails. This fucking brat is gonna be the death of me, probably quite literally.

 

I trudged up the stairs after adjusting Eren more comfortably on my back. He gripped tightly on the material of my shirt in his hands. He was mumbling soft things, I could hear my name a couple times as his head flopped around on my shoulders, knocking against my own head a few times.

 

I had been trying my best to ignore the tingling in my gums, the growling in my stomach and my throbbing headache. With Eren on my back, his scent was rolling around on my clothes and traveled to my nose the whole time. I was starting to lose my grip on reality. It was so hard not to swing him around in front of me and bite his neck. God, if only he wasn't so drunk, but even that was starting to matter less to me.

 

We reached the door, and I would have kicked the door to knock but I knew Mikasa was probably on her way to work already. She usually left right around four in the morning. She was worried for Eren, of course, but she was too much of a workaholic to call off. I made a mental note to text her that he's safe.

 

"Reach up and grab the key, Jaeger." I muttered. He  reached his hand up on the top of the door frame, grabbing the spare key and handed it down to me. After opening the door and returning the key where it came from, I all but dumped Eren on the couch once entering the living room. I rolled my shoulders and head around. "Fuck, you're heavy."

 

He sprawled out across the couch, his arm hanging off the side of the cushion. "I'm so drunk."

 

I stepped out of my shoes, nudging them by the door before heading to the kitchen to grab a glass. "Why are you drunk?" I dared to ask, filling the glass with water. I could hear him sigh loudly from the next room. He took a moment to answer and I was beginning to think he fell asleep before I walked in the room with a glass full of water to see him deep in thought.

 

"I dunno. I got drunk that one night with you, and just started to drink more ever since." He muttered, accepting the glass of water when I offered it to him. He sat up, staring at the liquid for a moment. "I promised myself to stay away from alcohol, cause my mom is a horrible alcoholic. I didn't wanna be like her, but... I guess it kinda happened anyways."

 

 _Well fuck me royally in the ass_.

 

I was the fucking reason he was drinking. He hadn't even drank a single drop of alcohol that night, I just compelled him to think he did. I was the reason for all this shit, and now I was definitely not getting any blood to drink. Not being able to feed was absolutely awful, don't get me wrong. But why did I feel guilty for this? I triggered him into drinking and forcing him to become an alcoholic just like his mother.

 

"I don't even remember drinking that night. I must have been wasted to forget even starting to drink, shit." He said after taking a few gulps of the water. His eyes widened a bit, looking up at me. "Did you drug me?"

 

My mouth opened a bit in disbelief. God, I am the worst person on earth. I seriously fucked this kid up on a whole new level. "No, Eren. I didn't." Maybe I deserved to die with him.

 

"Then what happened? I seriously can't remember ever drinking. I remember coming over here, talking about the... uh.. _kiss_. You told me you were drunk, things got a little, uh, out of control. And then I remember being drunk." He stammered over his words, sighing helplessly. "What the hell actually even happened, Levi?"

 

I clenched my jaw shut, my tongue nervously fumbling over the very tip of my fangs in my gums. I sat on the arm rest, looking anywhere but Eren. Now how the fuck was I gonna explain this one? I could easily just compel him into forgetting that entire night, but I was too hungry and becoming too weak to successfully compel him. I was fucked. I felt like an idiot. Playing with my thumbs, trying to think of words to get me out of this fucked up situation. I could easily just make him feel like shit, him start to hate me but that wasn't smart. I couldn't have him running away from me, I needed him, for more reasons than blood, I was starting to realize.

 

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," I muttered, shaking my head. I was in pain as Eren's strong scent wrapped me up and threatened to give me a fucking lobotomy. I was going mad. I could feel my brain starting to shut off.

 

"Try me," he taunted, giggling grimly and tipping his head back against the couch.

 

"Not tonight. But I promise, I didn't drug you. Trust me," I said trying to placate him for the moment, at the same time trying to push my savage starvation thoughts to the back of my mind while I thought of a way to comfort him.

 

"I'm just so sad all the time," Eren said darkly. "I want it all to be over. Most days, I don't wanna be alive. I've lived a long enough life." Great. I was somehow bound to a suicidal vagrant. I had to find a way to pull him back from the edge before it was too late for both of us.

 

"Eren, I - you can't kill yourself."

 

"Why not? Nobody wants me. Nobody loves me. Nobody would miss me." The burning in my gums distracted me from having a filter for a second. I caught myself, but not before saying something that I instantly regretted.

 

"I fucking need you!" I hissed, before my eyes grew wide and I clamped a hand over my mouth before I could blurt something else out. Eren flinched at my words, completely taken aback. He tried to stand, before I grabbed his wrist, yanking him back onto the couch. "Wait-"

 

"What the fuck?" Eren cried. "No you don't! You _hate_ me. We did some shit while we were drunk, which, by the way, meant nothing! You wouldn't even think twice about me if I died. You'd just be frustrated until our boss found somebody new to replace me."

 

"No, Eren. I can't tell you why, but I absolutely cannot live without you." The fangs were digging into the inside of my lips, begging me for a taste of the boy's blood. "You think this is about _work_? You think I picked apart Chicago in the middle of the fucking night because of _work_?!"

 

"Jesus, Levi," Eren hiccupped, shaking his head lethargically. "You really must want a promotion or something."

 

"Ya know what? Fuck you, Eren. Do you realize what you're doing to me?!" I pleaded frantically. I needed to get a grip. I took a deep breath, trying to settle down.

 

"I-I'm sorry. I just-" Tears began to well up in his drunken eyes again.

 

"What? Do you want a fuckin' hug or something?" I sneered sarcastically, trying to control my raging emotions.

 

Without so much as a second thought, the little shit's thin arms snaked around me. He rested his head on my shoulder. I froze for a second in shock, realizing he had taken my words literally.

 

"Fuck- wait no-" I stuttered, but he only tightened his arms around me, closing any gap between our bodies. "Eren, this isn't what I meant."

 

"Too bad," he said, putting a full-stop on any of my protests by nestling his head in the crook of my neck. I shivered, oddly ticklish from the way his eyelashes brushed against my neck. His soft breathing against my skin drove me nuts. I almost couldn't help myself, staring at the thin skin covering his pulsing veins, I had to look away. The smell was unbearable, tormenting me, killing me from the inside out. "You're so nice."

 

"No, I'm not," I snapped. "Get the fuck off."

 

"No."

 

"No?"

 

"Nope," Eren asserted, popping his lips against my neck as he enunciated the p sound. I let out a shaky exhale, as my arms almost mechanically pulled the brat closer. I traced my fingers up and down his spine and petted his hair, trying to comfort him. It looked like it was going okay until the ass clown spoke up again. "Looky here, Levi the Hard Ass is _snuggling_ his shit eating coworker. How crazy is this gonna get?"

 

"Oh, I could show you crazy," I muttered under my breath, more to myself.

 

"Do it, then," Eren pushed. The little fucker had heard me. I tried to hold myself back but the self control I was clinging to blew away like a dandelion seed in a hurricane.

 

Drunk on his scent, I met our lips in an open mouthed kiss, pinning Eren to the couch. He gasped happily, returning the kiss. I slid my tongue into his mouth, exploring everywhere as I lowered my hips onto his. 

 

 _Fuck_.

 

I couldn't stop anymore, hearing the quiet whimpers of the boy beneath me as we ground our hips together. "L-levi," the boy moaned into my mouth, sending shockwaves through my whole body. There was a certain kind of ecstasy he gave me with the way he said my name. There was a special place in hell for people like me.

 

I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth, gently biting it as I pawed at his sharp hip bones, pulling him closer by his belt loops. I moved from his mouth to his neck, wondering why I hadn't started with his neck in the first place. The little brat let out a shaky moan as I latched my lips to his soft skin, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. I realized what I was about to do, knowing what the consequences would be, and my mind was screaming for me to stop. I couldn't afford to get drunk with the brat. Only bad things could come from us both being plastered, but before I could hold myself back, I sank my aching fangs into the drunk boy's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I get a hell yeah for ANOTHER early chapter? Look at me go!
> 
> And again, please not that @Satan_Loves_Yaoi has been added as my Co-Author for this story. Please check her story out! She’s a god send. 
> 
> Thank ya for reading!


	12. twelve

Levi

 

His blood. God, his fucking blood tasted almost better than I remembered. I wasn't sure if it was because it was intoxicated or if it just gets better and better each time I bite a vein. He had gasped in response when I bit him, but didn't seem to fully understand what was going on nor did he care. The endorphins in my venom from my fangs had quickly made his pain vanish, and was replaced with ecstasy. His hips rolled against mine, clawing at my shirt. 

The alcohol filled blood poured into my mouth, and it didn't take but a moment until I started to feel it take over me. My head felt light, my vision was blurry. A drunk vampire is different from a drunk human. While a human will stumble around, slur their words and get into fights. An intoxicated vampire, who can only get drunk from feeding from a drunk human, only has one thing on their mind. Blood. That thought ranges though, it can go from just feeding on someone to full on bloodlust. 

Bloodlust was a fun thing, I guess. A vampire can sometimes experience this when feeding on someone, but usually with a human that they find attractive. Which I wouldn't deny, Eren was a very attractive guy. He was tall, he had long and slender legs, had nice hair that looked soft for the most part but could use a hair cut. His large, green eyes that looked criminally hot when he was horny. He had nice lips, they were soft and inviting. I haven't seen him smile but a couple times when he was joking around with our coworkers, laughing along with them. It was a nice, boyish smile. Any girl would swoon over this kid. He was dorky but totally charming. 

And I was starting to accept that I genuinely was attracted to the kid. I wouldn't be having such intense bloodlust because of him if I wasn't actually attracted to him. 

Bloodlust. It's where a vampire is so hungry for blood, they also become hungry for sex. The only possible way to get rid of the lust, is to orgasm. The only way to get rid of the orgasm, is to feed while doing so. Like two weeks ago with Eren and I. The bloodlust I was currently feeling was an unreal feeling, mostly because I was incredibly drunk. The only thing racing through my head was his blood, but I wanted his sex. I needed it almost as much as I needed his blood. 

"L-Levi," Eren whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut and rolling his head back on the couch cushion. "That feels... so good." 

He was panting hard into my ear, grinding his hips aggressively into mine, arching his back into my body. One hand was pulling at the black cotton fabric of my shirt, the other was yanking at my hair. I could feel him getting hard as his hips thrust up into mine, needing friction. 

"God, I want more," Eren moaned into my ear.

I froze for a moment at that. My mind was having a hard time registering the fact that yes, this was definitely leading to sex. God, I wanted to fuck him. I was aware of what I could do to him, even more plausible due to the fact I was so inebriated. But I also knew I couldn't pull myself away. 

"You want me to fuck you?" I breathed into his ear once I pulled away from his neck. Blood oozed from the open wound, begging to be licked at again. I knew I had small drops of blood of my lip, and Eren stared at them with his half closed eyes and blown pupils. He wasn't answering, just watching me so instead I duck down to catch his lips with my own. I bit his bottom lip, sucking it into my mouth roughly. He kissed back feverishly, panting hard through his nose and against my cheek. I could feel his boner throb against my own. I bit his lip hard, forcing a moan from his mouth as he pulled my hair tighter with his fingers. 

"Please, fuck me." He whispered as he inched away from my lips. I opened my eyes to look into his. His eyes were nearly completely black, his pupils blown bigger than the thin sliver of green in his eyes. "Do whatever you want to me." 

I could instantly feel my eyes twitch at that, I knew they were red now. If Eren's new intrigued expression wasn't something to go by. I wasted no time in standing up, towering over his bleeding, panting body. I licked the remaining blood stains from my lips, bending down toward him. "You'll regret saying that." I whispered before grabbing a handful of his hair. My head felt so light, like it was floating and my body felt hot which was new compared to my usual cold skin. But that didn't stop me from yanking him off the couch just by his hair, pleased when I heard him gasp and yelp in surprise or pain as he hit the floor. His head stretched up towards my hand as I didn't let his brown locks go. His open wound was still bleeding enough to where it trickled down his collarbones and it took everything I had in me not to lick it right up. 

"Fuck, kid." I hissed, walking towards my bedroom, dragging him behind me by his hair. He let out small yelps and gasps on the way across the carpet. He probably had some carpet burns on his knees and lower back. I had no intention to stop and see if he was okay. He was alive, no broken bones, so I didn't care. I just needed to get rid of this damn bloodlust. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard." My voice was a raspy growl, too drunk to control the tone of my speech. 

He panted hard behind me, grabbing onto my wrist for stability. When I reached the bedroom, I all but threw him onto the bed by his hair and hit the mattress with a thud, whimpering as he clutched his head. I turned back to kick the door shut. The room was dark, though the candles kept it from being pitch black. I could see perfectly in the dark, but I didn't need Eren stumbling around and end up breaking a fang of mine or something. 

"You sure you want me to fuck you, kid?" Eren panted quietly, holding his hand over his wound as he sat as far away as he could against the wall. His eyes were wide. He didn't necessarily look too scared, mostly just horny and shocked at my rough behavior. I leaned forward, resting my hands on the blanket on top of my bed. I licked my lips, letting my drunken mind take in his form, allowing my eyes to roam down at his appearance. "Just a fair warning, I'm not gentle." 

Hit bit his lip, watching me carefully. A moment later and he was nodding his head slowly. "Please." 

"Move your hand away from your neck." I ordered, watching as his breath hitched. He blinked at me a few times before I got fed up, leaning over more toward him and wrapped my hand around his throat. He gasped as I pulled him forward, within an inch from my face. "You'll do exactly as I fucking say, Jaeger. Move your fucking hand." 

I pushed him away from me, giving him another chance. He took a moment but finally moved away his hand and looked down at it. His palm was stained red in his own blood, his neck was slowly easing up on the bleeding and was now covered with dried blood. My fangs snapped out from my gums at the sight, my mouth suddenly feeling tight and crowded. My boner twitched in my pants and I found myself slowly leaning forward toward the blood. 

"You smell so fucking delicious, Eren. You have no idea how much you tempt me all the time." 

Eren's eyes slowly moved from his hand to my face. His expression was confused albeit still aroused. "I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you, but it's pretty fuckin' hot." He slurred out, licking his lips while watching me. 

Fuck, he's too attractive for his own good. I grabbed his ankles and pulled him towards me, bringing his body to the edge of the bed and sent him falling onto his back. I leaned over him, wrapping my hand around his neck again and pulling him back up near my face. My lips ghosted over his before smashing onto them. I squeezed his throat while letting my tongue roam around his mouth, just trying to get somewhat closer to him. He was so warm, tasted of alcohol. His drunken panting feathered against my cheek, giving me goosebumps, an incredibly rare sensation for vampires.

He whimpered against my lips, softly nibbling at my bottom one. His hands roamed my chest while tugging at my shirt from time to time. It dawned on me that we definitely had too many clothes on. I pulled away from him, keeping my hand wrapped tightly against his throat. After a moment of staring at his pained, lustful face, I pulled him off the bed by his neck and pushed him near a foot away from me. 

"Undress for me," I ordered him, trying to keep my fangs at bay under my lip. His eyes bounced around, watching my facial expressions. "Now." 

"Yes, sir."

I cursed under my breath at his voice, feeling my dick twitch under my black jeans. I leaned back on the bed, resting my palms against the blanket while watching him. He stood there awkward for a moment, his hands fumbling around with each other. He finally hastily went to grab the bottom hem of his pull over shirt but I leaned forward and slapped his wrist hard. He looked back up at me, surprised with widened eyes.

"Slowly," I said, using my foot to firmly jerk him back another step. Careful not to use too much pressure, knowing with my strength I could send him hurling through the bedroom wall. "I wanna see all of you. Get me horny, give me a reason to fuck that ass. Give me a fucking show," I said, letting my words drag out in the tense air. I could see the hairs lift on Eren's arm at my blunt words. 

He visibly and loudly swallowed before slowly lifting up his shirt. Toned abs and tanned skin started to become visible as his shirt rolled up towards the top of his head. I had to bite down on my lip to stop myself from moaning aloud. His broad shoulders flexed as he lifted the shirt over his head and tossed it aside. He kept his eyes somewhat on me the whole time, the alcohol making it hard for him to focus. 

His hands moved to his snug fit jeans that hugged his protruding hips. The button was popped off and the zipper went down, his tanned hands slowly pushing the jeans down to his feet before kicking them off. His cheeks were flushed, blushing while my eyes never left his stripping body. He eyeballed his underwear before looking up at me, looking nervous. 

I raised an eyebrow, snapping my fingers. "Come on, Jaeger. I don't have all day." 

I did actually, have all day. But I couldn't wait all day, more aroused than I was letting on. I had plans on fucking his brains out until I simply couldn't keep my eyes opened any longer. His breathing became shaky, finally wedging his finger in between his boxer briefs before pushing them down and tossing them aside. I licked my lips at my new view, trying to contain myself from pinning him against the wall and fucking him senseless. I wanted to enjoy myself for a minute before I did that. 

Raising my hand, I motioned him over with a beckoning finger. He complied, moving slowly towards me before he stood in between my thighs. His throbbing cock twitched as I caught his gaze. I'm sure my eyes were changing from gray to red. 

"What're you gonna do to me?" 

His voice almost sounded a little scared, but still full of lust. I knew he was a little frightened by my eyes, and the fact I had just drank his blood a few minutes ago. But he was too drunk and horny to pay too much attention to his fear. 

My finger trailed down his chest, down his stomach until I hit the thin train of hair between his hips that lead down to his leaking cock. He panted loudly, folding his hands into fists seeming like he was trying to hold himself back as well. 

"I want you to get on your hands and knees," I said, wrapping my hand around his dick and giving it one firm tug. He gasped while rolling his head back a bit. "Do as you're told." 

I stood from the bed, moving behind him as he started to climb onto the bed. I grabbed a fist full of his hair, pushing him to the mattress to get him moving faster. 

"Hurry the fuck up, brat." 

He whimpered, getting on his knees and resting on his elbows. His ass was perched up in the air, giving me a wonderful view. His ass was better than I had previously thought, fuck. His hips wiggled while he looked back at me. His lips were parted, breathing heavily with his eye lids halfway opened. 

"Shit," I had whispered, my drunken mind not even realizing. "I'm gonna fuck you until you can't fucking walk." 

Eren whimpered as I slid off my pants and underwear quickly. I unbuttoned my shirt but not bothering to take it off. "Levi... please." 

I made my way onto the bed behind him, grabbing his ass cheeks and squeezing them tightly before giving one a firm smack. "I hope you're okay with rough sex, cause I'm not holding back at all." 

He nodded quickly, biting his bottom lip. I gave his ass another loud slap, loving the way his back arched up with each hit. 

I knew very well I shouldn't be doing this. Shouldn't have sex with Eren — I could kill him so easily. If he managed to come out alive after this, by some crazy miracle, I knew he wouldn't be in good shape. I had to refrain myself from accidentally breaking any of his bones. 

Giving him one more smack, I licked my finger pad of my thumb before rubbing his hole with the finger. Eren's breathing hitched in his throat, his fingers grabbing the sheets below him. 

"You think you deserve to be punished?" 

"God... yes Levi. I've been bad." 

I sighed at his response, putting two more fingers in my mouth before pushing them into his hole, not bothering to be slow and gentle. His moans told me he didn't seem to mind a bit. 

I moved my fingers in a scissoring motion, anxious to get him stretched enough already. His hips moved against my fingers, wanting them deeper. I reached over with my free hand, grabbing his hair and roughly pushing his face into the mattress. He gasped against the sheets, rolling his eyes up a bit. I moaned quietly at his face. God, he was definitely into being manhandled and that was so fucking hot. 

Not being able to stay patient, I removed my fingers before leaning forward and biting at the skin on his ass. My fangs punctured the skin like silk, giving me a mouthful of his thick blood. Eren's scream was delightful.

"Oh, fuck!"

My other had began to squeeze his other cheek, clawing at the skin on the edge of drawing more blood. I sucked out a few more mouth fulls of his blood before pulling away, giving another firm slap to his ass and smirked at my view. His bottom was bright red with welts on the skin at this point, the wound was dropping a decent amount of blood down to his thighs, and the other cheek had my finger nail prints with a tiny drop of blood begging to appear. 

"Fuck. Nice and bloody, just how I like you to look," I hissed, leaning over his body to grab his hair tightly, pulling his face up near mine. He had tears prickling in the corner of his eyes, his lip swollen from biting it and his cheeks flushed with pure arousal. I pulled his face into mine, immediately biting his bottom swollen lip and drawing blood from it. He moaned quietly as I sucked at his lip, quickly licking the drops up. "Let's just hope I don't fucking drain you dry." 

And that was actually a real worry. It was common for a vampire to sexually drain a human dry. It was almost nearly impossible to avoid, and that is one main reason why sober me would would have been so hesitant with having sex with him. Drunk me though, couldn't seem to give a shit right now. 

He yelped as I smashed his head back in the sheets. I licked my hand before wrapping it around my cock, giving it a few tight pumps before lining it up with his hole. His hands were resting on the back of his head, pulling at the brown strands while looking back at me. I knew my fangs were clearly visible at this point, and my eyes were bright red. I was relieved at the fact he didn't seem too scared or worried enough to stop this. 

"P-Please, fuck me," he whimpered, licking at his trembling lips. I wasted no time with slamming myself inside the brunette, grabbing his hips with a strong grip; enough to bruise and probably draw some more blood. "Fucking... god!" 

I bit my lip, trying to keep my own moans at bay but was near impossible when he was sounding the way he did right now. I didn't slow down a bit, moving my hips roughly against his own. I used my nails to claw down the skin on his back, not able to hold back my groan at the new view of blood appear from the wounds. 

"Shit, that's hot," I muttered, pulling almost completely out of him before slamming back inside him all the way. He screeched out a loud scream, clawing at his scalp and arching his back. I leaned forward, wrapping my forearm tightly around his neck, pulling his back towards my chest. His mouth hung open, wheezing instead of moaning, but the look in his eyes told me he had no complaints. 

My hips slapped his own harshly, me trying to keep my mouth shut before some lame moan appeared aloud. Eren still wasn't able to breath from the head lock I had him in, albeit he was biting at his lip with pleasure. 

"God, the shit I wanna do to your body is ridiculous," I muttered, using my other hang to swiftly smack his reddening ass. A garbled wheeze came from his lips and he started to tap my arm which I quickly removed from his neck. He flopped back down onto the mattress, gasping for air and holding at his neck with his hand. My hips didn't stop, couldn't find a shit to give if he was okay. He made my dick feel good and that's all I cared about. 

He slowly looked back at me, his eyes half lidded and his lips parted with drool seeping from the corner. His pupils were dilated, and looked absolutely incredible. "Please do whatever you want with me, Levi," He moaned out, gripping the sheets with one hand.

I cursed quietly, pulling out from him and taking his hips to spin him around to lay on his back. His eyes widened at my sudden and quick moves, reflexively spreading his legs around me. I wasted no time in thrusting back inside him, pushing his legs up by the back of his knees until they were right above his face to give me more access. He began moaning my name, his head flopping over to the side with his eyes shut and mouth wide open. 

"Oh fuck, right there, Levi." 

He was hot. His moans sounded amazing, the way he looked during sex, shit. Don't even get me started on his body. It was perfectly tanned, his slender and almost lanky body with his protruding hips, his perfectly muscular thighs, long legs. It probably wasn't heathy for me finding him this fucking attractive. 

His hands found my forearms, squeezing tightly while hissing in pleasure each time my hips met his. He slowly looked up at me and into my eyes. "Fucking break me, already."

I couldn't find the will to complain to that at all. 

I grasped his throat tightly with both of my hands, putting all my weight onto his neck so I could fuck him harder. His eyes rolled back, mouth wide open as wheezes fell from his lips and him violently scratching at my forearms. I was biting at my lip, but was unable to keep my moans at bay while I fucked him nearly as hard as I could. 

"So tight," I whispered to myself, slowing down a bit before I eased off of his neck forcing him to gasp for air, screaming out an orgasm. He finished on his stomach, twitching below me. 

"Holy fuck - Levi."

"On your stomach, slut," I ordered him, taking his hips and spun him around quickly, grabbing his arms forcing them behind him, and holding onto them as I continued to thrust into him more. He was moaning loudly into the pillow, still shaking from coming down on his climax high. 

I took one hand from his arm, giving his perched up ass a hard smack with my palm. It was already dark red, welts appearing. 

"God, I'm gonna fucking ruin you." Leaning down, I bit hard into his bicep with my fangs, moaning at the mouth full of blood I was greeted with. My hips didn't stop, but slowed down so I could properly enjoy the taste of his magnificent crimson blood. 

"Levi, Levi, Levi -" He chanted out my name like it was the only word he knew. His hips were wiggling, trying to get my own hips to hit a certain spot before he was starting to twitch again. He tightly clenched around my cock, screaming loudly. "Gonna cum -"

I lifted from his arm, licking the blood from my lips. I took a handful of his hair, pulling his head back roughly. "You won't cum until I tell you to, whore." 

He whined loudly, convulsing violently, biting at the pillow case. "C-Can't control it."

Groaning a low moan, I gripped hard on his arm and knowing damn well I was creating a rough bruise on his beautiful skin. I closed my eyes, rolling my head back. I was feeling my orgasm approaching and I was damn sure I was gonna enjoy it. 

I removed my hand from his brown locks, placing it back on his arm with my other hand, squeezing as hard as I fucking could to push my hips harder into his. Eren started to whimper which turned into loud, ear piercing screams. He was screaming my name just as he orgasmed again, finishing on the sheets this time. Feeling my blood lust kick in, I bent down to bite his jugular, blood pouring into my mouth just as I went over the edge and came inside him. I could hear and feel a loud snap. Eren's high pitched scream told me I definitely just broke his fucking arm. 

"Oh, fuck," I moaned against his neck, thrusting into him slowly as my high went down. 

Eren's body went limp, collapsing on the bed sheets with his eyes halfway opened. Pulling off of his neck, wiping at my mouth with the back of my hand, I watched Eren closely as he laid there nonmoving. I pulled out of him, gripping his hair to move his head to the side so I could see him more clearly. He was covered in his own blood and cum, no longer breathing. 

"Eren," I said sternly, slapping at his cheek. "Wake the fuck up, brat." 

Nothing. 

His skin was turning a pale color, giving me the sign he was drained dry of blood. 

"Fuck!" I turned him over to lay on his back, his broken arm flopping around to his side. His eyes were dilated, his mouth was relaxed and his pale lips were parted. "Don't you fucking die on me, brat. Wake up." 

I started to perform CPR, cursing at myself. This was all my fucking fault. Shouldn't have fed off of him in the first place, I wouldn't have gotten intoxicated from his blood. I wouldn't have had sex, wouldn't have drained him dry. 

CPR wasn't working, so I resulted to my own blood while biting at my wrist and holding it to his lips. He wasn't moving, wasn't accepting my blood even when I pushed my wrist hard into his lips. "Come on, kid. You can't fucking die." 

My blood wasn't fucking working either, so I switched back to CPR. His limp body jerking every time I pushed down on his chest with my hands. 

It was at this moment where I realized how fucked I was. No more Eren meant no more blood for me. No more blood means I'll be dying soon. Give it like two or three months and I'll be nothing but dust. But I was starting to understand that his blood wasn't the only thing I had in mind when accepting the fact that he's dead. No more Eren. I needed his blood, sure, but I was starting to feel like I also needed him in my life. He kept me on my toes, made it somehow easier to get through my days even if he's an annoying as fuck coworker. It had become a normal thing to see him near every day, pestering each other and driving each other up the wall. I still had so many insults I wanted to throw at him, still wanted to order him around like the rag doll he is, still wanted to get one last hug from him. 

"Eren, please..." I was begging now, growling while still trying to bring him back from the dead. "You can't go." 

If he had even the slightest of a heartbeat right now, I would have one last option to bring him back. Turning him into a vampire like me. But he was too far gone to attempt that. I've lost him forever and it's all my fault. 

I was growing angry. He wouldn't wake up, no matter how hard I tried. I cursed loudly, throwing my fist up before punching him in the chest. "How fucking dare you, Eren?!" 

I began to punch him in the chest over and over, taking my anger out on his innocent, lifeless body. I was screaming, on the edge of stupid tears. 

I saw no point in living if Eren wasn't here to live too. No point in even trying. I was accepting my fate at this point. If Eren's gone, so am I. I won't even try to live anymore, it's all gonna end anyway and there's no point in prolonging it. 

I hit his chest once more, and I thought my eyes were lying to me as his whole upper body sprang up into a sitting position, eyes wide and gasping for air. His non broken arm flew to his chest, hyperventilating. 

I sat there in disbelief. Was I seeing things? He was okay?

"Eren?" I whispered, not believing what I was seeing. I reached out to his face to caress under his chin. 

His breathing turned into wheezing, swallowing hard before looking at me with his wide green eyes. His hand reached out to me, grabbing my own arm and pulling me into him. He was shaking, still breathing hard and unable to speak properly. 

"You're okay?" 

I felt his head nod from resting on top of my own head. He fell down onto the bed, taking me with him and I fell onto his chest with a surprised gasp slipping from my lips. His broken arm laid beside him, red and swollen. He had dozens of bite marks all over his once flawless skin. Blotches of dried blood all over his body. He looked like he should be dead. I felt guilty as ever for what I did to him. I lost control of my bloodlust. 

"We need to get you healed up, Eren." I whispered, sitting up to hover over his bruised body. He weakly nodded, trying to keep his eyes opened. "You're in real bad shape." It was all my fault. 

I sighed, bringing my already healed up wrist again to my mouth. Opening my mouth, pushing my fangs out of my gums before biting down. I felt my sharp fangs pierce my skin, quickly drawing blood from the two little round wounds. I cradled Eren's head up a little with my other hand, moving closer and bringing my wounded wrist to his lips. 

I hate myself. 

"Just drink. You'll feel better." 

I'm such a piece of shit.

He seemed too tired and weak to protest, accepting my blood into his mouth while keeping his eyes on me the whole time. They looked confused, sad and in pain. 

I was the reason that look was there. 

He slowly ingested my blood, licking at the wound the best he could. I could see the wounds on his body quickly healing over, the dark bruises not healing completely but they didn't look near as bad. His broken arm started to twitch, very slowly start to snap back into place and the swelling disappearing. He looked almost back to normal. 

"Levi," he whispered so quietly, backing away from my wrist, watching me intently. I looked down at him, raising my eyebrows in question. "What happened?" 

I pursed my lips, brushing away a lock of hair from his face. "Don't worry about it. Rest and we'll talk later." 

He looked like he was about to argue, but felt how weak he was and decided against it. His eyes closed as he nodded, and it didn't take him but three minutes to doze off. 

This kid wasn't gonna live much longer if I stayed in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, it's been a month lol. I apologize. It started off with me terribly busy, working 13 hours a day. I wrote a thousand words before I lost motivation. My editor was crazy busy as well, which led to me asking for more help. I found someone and she totally ghosted on me after two weeks of helping me out by writing the smut portion. 
> 
> I will never, ever ask another stranger for help. She took my chapter and told me she would write the smut. After a week, I asked to see what all she had written. She said Yes, but all I got was A TEASER of it and she told me she didn't want to spoil it. It's my fucking chapter, I'm the author and deserve all the spoilers and more than a teaser. So after that, I told her to stop writing and send it all to me. She kept saying she would but ended up making the most stupidest excuses and is now ghosting me. So this chapter would have been published way earlier if it weren't for her. 
> 
> So I'm so sorry everyone. The smut ended up being written by me and was edited by me so I'm sorry if it's not perfect. I'm not great at writing smut. 
> 
> I'll try to be more on time with my updates! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Anna


	13. thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An eventful chapter today! Next week’s chapter will have a lot of drama in it so please stay tuned!   
> Also, I know many of you seem to have lots of questions. Please go ahead and comment any questions or concerns you have and I will do my best to explain everything to you! I know this story does get a little confusing and it’s hard to answer those questions in a chapter. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

_Eren_

 

 

 

 

I awoke to loud noises, thrashing and crashing coming from somewhere nearby. The noise was followed by many harsh swear words.

 

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I cracked them opened to have a look around. I was in a room, a dark room at that. The only light that shown in was from the door being cracked open, letting the hallway light in. I sat up, looking around the bedroom. I recognized it as Levi's room he stayed in while he was here at Mikasa's apartment. No Levi in sight, though. 

 

I couldn't remember much of what happened last night, mostly just a few things that stuck out way too well. The pain coming from my hips told me those memories were correct. Levi and I had sex last night, and I do remember it being good but really rough. I had a few bruises on my arms and ribs from what I could see where I sat on the bed. While glancing down at the bed, I noticed the sheets were covered in red stains. Appeared to be blood if I was seeing things correctly.

 

I blinked rapidly, my index finger touching the stain curiously. It was dried up, a little crunchy under my touch. It was blood, I remember myself bleeding profusely last night. I couldn't remember exactly why I was, though. Levi did something, I think. Why did he make me bleed? Was the sex really that rough?

 

" _Fucking hell_ ," I heard another spew of cursing coming from down the hall. I put together that it was definitely coming from a frustrated sounding Levi.

 

Curiosity got to me, I wanted to see why he was so upset. I attempted to crawl out of bed, silently wincing at the pain that shot up my arm when I put too much pressure on it. I cradled my right arm, seeing it was a little swollen and bruised by my shoulder. Jesus, he must have really messed me up for it to be hurting this bad.

 

I finally got out of bed without putting any pressure on my arm, wrapping the sheets around my sore body before peaking out the door frame. I couldn't see Levi from where I stood, just the entrance to the living room where I saw the tall windows with the curtains closed. The curtains weren't super thick, the sun light peaked through a little, bringing in natural lighting into the apartment.

 

" _Ah, shit_!" He was cursing again, sounded like it came around the corner. I creeped through the hall way until I reached the threshold of the next room. Peaking around the corner again, I finally saw Levi. But I saw nearly made me burst out in laughter but also struck confusion in me.

 

He was dressed in a robe with a hood over his head, the sleeves pulled far up and over his fingers. He was currently scrubbing at the couch cushions with a rag with multiple different types of cleaning products at his side. He looked determined to get out whatever stain was in the couch, but frustrated as I assuming he wasn't successful.

 

He blindly reached over to grab another bottle of a cleaning product, his finger escaped the robe's sleeve and the light of a sun ray touched the tip of his finger. He hissed loudly, quickly bringing his hand back towards him and to his mouth, sucking at the skin with a pained face, like he was just burned.

 

I was way too confused and amused to stay quiet any longer, "Levi, what on earth are you doing?"

 

His head shot up in my direction, he jumped a little with widened eyes. "Oh Jesus fuck, kid. Warn a guy." I quietly chuckled, starting to walk closer to him but he raised his hands while shaking them, like he was stopping me from coming closer. "Just stay there, brat. Uh, this couch is really dirty and I wanted to clean it before Mikasa or Armin came home."

 

Furrowing my eyebrows, I stood still a few feet away from him and raised my non injured hand up in confusion. "And I can't be near the couch for you to do so?"

 

"Exactly," he said quickly, biting at his lip. "You'll make it more dirty."

 

I shook my head, rolling my eyes. "What exactly are you even doing? Why are you dressed like that?"

 

He glanced down at his attire, like he forgot what he was even wearing. He shrugged, looking back at the couch cushion. "I don't have clean clothes, whatever. Just go back to the room and leave me be."

 

"You're being weird," I pointed out, ignoring his orders and stepped closer to the couch anyway and looked at the mess he was talking about. He threw the rag at me, ordering me to away but I got a glance anyway.

 

The cushions were covered in cleaning residue but I could see faint red stains, just like I saw on the fitted bed sheets that were in the bedroom. It was blood. My blood? I only assumed it was mine, who else would it belong to?

 

"Is that blood, Levi?" I asked, watching him carefully. He didn't look at me, instead he stared at stains and was muttering quiet curse words. "Levi, what exactly happened last night? It's a blur to me but I'm starting to remember things. I need you to explain to me what happened."

 

He sighed loudly, balling his hands into fists. He clenched his jaw tightly before looking at me. He shrugged again so casually, "We had sex."

 

"I know that, I'm not stupid. But why is there so much blood everywhere, why am I so bruised up?"

 

"It was rough sex, Jaeger. Blood and bruises are bound to happen. No big deal."

 

I scoffed, shaking my head sternly. I wrapped the sheets around me tighter, glaring at him. "You bit me. I remember that, and I bled a lot," I said, my hand reflexively rubbed my throat. "Your eyes... they were red. Your teeth..."

 

He cut me off, "Eren, you got drunk last night. Do you remember me finding you at your mom's house? You were plastered under the balcony. I brought you back here."

 

I bit at my lip, thinking hard of last night's events, trying to remember more. I did have faint memories of being outside, and on Levi's back when he walked back to Mikasa's apartment. I do remember drinking a lot these past few days, but the majority of it had been a blur. "Yea, I remember, kind of."

 

"You must have just seen things, and you're probably not remembering things properly. We had rough sex, you bled and bruised. You past out right after."

 

I moved the sheets so I could peak at one of my arms, seeing how bruised up I was but I saw no open wounds. Where exactly did I bleed from? Sure, I knew bleeding could be somewhat normal after intercourse, but I was sure I didn't bleed that bad from my ass. This amount of blood came from somewhere else, but I had no signs of it on my body. Was Levi lying to me?

 

I shook my head quickly, glaring at the raven. "You're lying. I need you to come clean to me."

 

He opened his mouth to speak, probably to tell more lies and excuses but was interrupted by the front door opening. Mikasa appeared a second after, looking at the two of us with a confused expression. But that looked disappeared as quick as it came, her eyes stayed on mine and she was quick to run over to me, bringing me into a tight hug. I winced at the embrace, but hugged her back.

 

"Eren," she breathed out, rubbing my back soothingly. "I'm so happy to see you're okay. We were worried sick about you."

 

I could see from over her shoulder that Levi rubbed his face in frustration, quietly standing up and went to grab a blanket to cover the couch up. Mikasa quickly let me go, looking me up and down and seemed confused with me wearing a sheet. Something seemed to click in her head and she spun around towards Levi just as he laid the blanket on the couch.

 

"Levi, what the fuck are you hiding?" She growled, striding over to grab the blanket and pull it back off of the couch. She gasped at the sight, covering her mouth in disbelief. "What the fuck did you do to him?!"

 

Levi closed his eyes, seemed like he was mentally preparing himself for the lecture Mikasa was about to give him. She spun back around towards me, shifting the sheet around and looking around my arms and neck.

 

"Levi..." She was pissed, it was clear. I was confused. I wasn't sure how she seemed so aware of what exactly happened, and she seemed to know more that I did. "You've destroyed him."

 

"Mikasa, I can explain -"

 

"You will not!" She cut him off again, holding up a finger like she was shushing him. She opened her mouth to speak but glanced back at my confused expression on my face and shut her mouth. She moved closer to Levi, grabbing his bicep and pulled him away. He hissed in pain each time he stepped into a ray of sunshine, but followed behind her as she took him into the bedroom I had just left a few minutes ago.

 

I could hear her scolding him, but trying to stay quiet. I couldn't make out what either of them were saying so I chose to wander around the room. I looked back at the couch, my hand reflexively reached forward and touched the blood stains. They weren't small stains, they were large and dark red. It seemed like him trying to clean it up did no good and like it would be impossible to get them out.

 

Sighing loudly through my nose, I sat myself on the recliner and rubbed my neck with my hand. It was a little sore around the nape of my neck and jugular. No wounds though. I remember him choking me pretty tightly but I do remember bleeding from there at some point. I can remember him telling me to move my hand, and seeing it was covered in red.

 

I was drunk. Very drunk.

 

I hated myself for picking up some alcohol. I was turning into my mom and I hated myself for that. Everything felt hazy and I hated that I was having such a hard time remembering things. I've realized that all this shit has happened ever since Levi came into my life. Would I have gotten drunk if Levi didn't exist? Was I supposed to blame him or myself?

 

"Now get out!" I heard Mikasa scream, the door finally opened to reveal her pushing Levi out roughly. "Get the hell out of here!"

 

"Mikasa, it's literally only fucking three in the afternoon. You know I can't -"

 

"I don't give a shit! Figure it out. You stay away from him." She cut him off again, pointing to the front door, "I want you out!"

 

I watched in shock. Levi was clearly very aggravated as he stormed back into his guest bedroom before slamming the door shut. Mikasa threw her hands up in anger before finally looking over at me. Her face softened up immediately and she looked like she was smiling at me with pity.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

I shrugged as I rubbed my neck again, "Yea, I'm okay. Just confused."

 

She nodded, gently rubbing the top of my head as she walked around to look at me properly. "I'm sure you are. Do you have any idea of what's going on?"

 

I chewed at my lip for a moment to think. Did I really know what happened? I know we had sex. Really, really rough sex that apparently caused me to bleed and bruise badly. But I remember small details that didn't add up to what he told me. I had questions.

 

"Yeah, I think I understand. Just got a little carried away, I guess." I lied. I understood that there were things that they were trying to keep secret and not have me know. I wasn't going to let them know I was onto them. I'll keep my mouth shut and figure it out myself.

 

She nodded, "Good. Everything's okay."

 

The bedroom door opened rapidly, Levi stomping out with a change of clean clothes on him. He was completely decked out in black and I could barely tell it was even Levi. His long, leather trench coat that I've seen him wear many times. The hood was pushed over his head, so I wasn't able to see his eyes. He wore a black scarf that was wrapped around his neck and up to the bridge of his nose. His hands were covered with his leather gloves, black pants and tall combat boots to finish the look.

 

"I'm fucking leaving," he announced, making his way towards the front door. "I'll let you fucking know if I die."

 

Mikasa rolled her eyes, "Don't be dramatic. Just stay covered. I don't want you around him anymore, so stay away from here." She whispered the last part, moving closer to him.

 

I could see Levi's jaw clench tightly, glancing at her with his hand on the door knob. "You know damn well I can't fucking do that."

 

And with that, he left and slammed the door behind him. Mikasa rubbed her hands down her face, she seemed stressed and worried.

 

Why did Levi feel like he couldn't stay away from me? What about me made Levi want to be around me? God, I had so many questions. I was giving myself a migraine.

 

"Eren, listen to me," Mikasa started, moving back over to me and placed her soft hand on mine. "You have to stay away from Levi. He's dangerous and no good news for you."

 

"Why?"

 

She sighed, looking away and seemed to think of an answer. "He's very troubled. He just needs to be alone for awhile and get himself figured out. Why don't you just focus on work, and stay over here in the meantime?"

 

He's troubled? That's it? That was obvious. I'm troubled too. Though, alone time isn't what I needed, I needed to be around other people to get my mind off of being so damn troubled. I didn't believe that, but I agreed to it for her sake.

 

"Okay. Can do."

 

Mikasa was extra cautious around me for the remaining few hours I was there. She fed me, kept me seated on the recliner as she roamed around the house. I saw my clothes in her arms before she threw them in the washed. I had guessed they were covered in blood. She spent a long time in Levi's room, probably cleaning up whatever mess Levi and I had left. I cringed at the thought of her seeing all the mess. I knew it wasn't pretty. She appeared an hour later to switch over my clothes into the dryer, putting the sheets into the washer instead.

 

She was busy for awhile before finally giving me my freshly washed clothes. They seemed like the stains were removed and looked like last night never happened. I was grateful of her being so nice to me, helping me out. I knew she was hiding something from me though, but I also knew she wasn't lying to me to be hateful or rude. It was probably Levi's lie to tell and explain. And I very much so intended to get it out of Levi, very soon in fact.

 

"I need to get going, Mikasa," I said, finally dressed back into my clothes. "I gotta get to work."

 

She peaked around the corner, a worried look on her face. "Okay. Just go straight to work though, okay? If Levi is there, just ignore him. Work is important."

 

I nodded, trying not to roll my eyes at her being so motherly already. "Will do. I'll text you later."

 

We said our goodbyes and she finally let me leave. I glared at the 'Out of order' sign that was still on the elevator as I trudged down the long six flight of stairs. I still had another two hours till my shift started, I had no intention on going straight to work. I needed answers.

 

I had no idea where to find Levi. I didn't have his number and I had no idea where to start. But I knew how to get attention. I think so anyway, it's the only thing I could think of. As stupid as it sounds, for some reason I thought it would work.

 

I was headed towards the general direction of Titan's Cookies, but sat at an empty park right across the street from the restaurant. Mostly empty anyway, there were a couple kids over by the swings but they were far enough away where I couldn't even hear them. I knew this area was somewhere in the middle of Levi and I. When he always left for home, he headed in the direct opposite direction that I headed towards. It was a stupid assumption but it was all I had to go on.

 

I sat down under a covered picnic table, glancing at my wrists. They were bruised into the shapes of Levi's fingers. I was being so stupid. I could easily just wait a couple hours until Levi showed up for his shift tonight and talk to him then. But I was dumb and impatient. I wanted privacy.

 

Biting at my bottom lip, I decided I needed to stop myself from chickening out. I reached my hand to my hip, grabbing the pocket knife I always kept on me for extra protection. I flipped it open, looking at my reflection in the silver of the blade.

 

I'm so stupid.

 

"Fuck it," I muttered to myself, quickly cutting a wound into my wrist. About 3 inches long. "Shit."

 

Blood immediately poured from the wound, dripping down my wrist and onto the wooden bench. Watching the amount of blood made me light headed. I put the knife down, leaning forward to rest my chin in the palm of my hand as I watched myself lose blood. If this didn't get Levi's attention somehow, then I'll have to rush and clean this up; otherwise I'm probably fucked considering a large amount of blood was coming out.

 

I looked around the park, the only people I could see was the two kids still playing near the swings. No sign of a mysterious short raven. I cursed to myself, maybe this was stupid. A waste of time and blood.

 

I'll give him three more minutes before I leave and rush to clean my wound up. Surely he'll come by then, if this even works.

 

"Come on, Levi..." I whispered, looking around. In front of me, behind me. Looking for any sign of him.

 

Minutes passed and I was about to stand and leave. The wood beneath my wrist was covered in blood by now. Drips of red were falling onto the grass beneath the table. This was stupid. I'm so stupid.

 

I stood up, feeling light headed, and was headed to leave. My actions jolted to a stop when I saw Levi standing directly behind me. He wore the same thing from before, his hood pulled far enough over I had to bend down to look at his eyes.

 

"What the fuck are you thinking, kid?"

 

I flinched at his harsh tone. His hands were balled into tight fists, he talked through his teeth. I sat back down, feeling like I would collapse if I stood any longer. I could see him more clearly while sitting. His eyes were angry, his pupils were no longer silver. Instead they were a bright red. I remembered seeing this eye color last night.

 

"I - uh, wanted to talk to you," I said after gaining enough confidence to talk again.

 

"And you thought bleeding was the right way to get my attention?" He asked, not moving a single muscle. Each word was hissed through his clenched jaws. He seemed pissed.

 

"I mean, it worked, didn't it?"

 

He finally moved forward, quickly grabbing the front of my shirt, pulling me up toward him where my butt was off of the bench. "You're going to get yourself killed if you keep this up, you fucking brat. Do you have any idea of what you're doing?"

 

My eyes were widened. I felt weak, my eyes were having trouble staying open. My head was light as a feather and I felt like I was about to pass out in the next couple moments. "No, I guess not... I want to talk. You keep lying to me, fucking me like it was no big deal and then just leaving –"

 

"Eren! You will get more than my attention if you do this. This will attract so many more dangerous people, and you will die." He was starting to sound almost worried. He wanted me safe it seemed. "Please think harder next time, Jaeger. I can't have you dying already."

 

I shook my head, partly from confusion but also just trying to stay awake. "What are you talking about? Who would want something to do with me out of all people?"

 

He groaned, finally setting me back down. He grabbed my cut wrist, examining it while biting the inside of his cheek. "You have no idea what a person would do to you if they found you like this."

 

"So what do you plan on doing to me?" I watched him carefully. He had many emotions cross his face in a split second. He kept his red eyes on my wrist. He vocally gulped before blinking a few times and his eyes were suddenly back to silver.

 

"Going to clean this up for you, Eren. That's what I'm gonna do," He whispered, raising his covered wrist up, pulling his sleeve away before raising it to his mouth. His lips parted and I could hear a revolting crunch sound as he bit into his own skin. When he pulled it away, I could see his blood on his lips. He brought his injured wrist down to my face. "Drink my blood. It'll heal your injury."

 

I looked at him weirdly before glancing back down to his blood that pooled around his wrist. "How? How will your blood help me?"

 

"Just drink before it heals up, kid. I'll explain after."

 

He looked like he was being honest for once, and I believed him. I went to grab his wrist gently but it flopped back down as I was slowly losing consciousness. He quickly reacted, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, keeping me up straight.

 

"God, you're such a kid." He muttered, bringing his wrist to my mouth himself. My eyes closed just as his skin touched my lips. I instantly got a taste of the blood, tasting the bitterness. Again, it didn't taste like normal blood. It tasted like something my body craved, a protein I needed. It was good. I refreshed me, causing me to sigh in content. "Don't you dare ever do something like this again, Eren. Don't put yourself in danger just to get my attention."

 

I couldn't help but whimper against his wrist, finally opening my eyes to watch him. He stared at me closely, and I caught a quick concerned expression before it disappeared. He looked down to watch my injured wrist. I assumed it started to heal up once he pulled the wrist from my mouth. I groaned, licking at his blood on my lips.

 

His fingers touched my chin, moving my head around seeming like he was checking me of any more injuries. "Everything feel better?" He asked quietly.

 

I sighed deeply, moving my limbs around. My shoulder was still sore but nothing like it was this morning. I assumed another dose of his blood further healed the injury. My wrist felt good, just stained red from the blood. "Yea, a lot better. Thanks."

 

He nodded, taking a step away from me before looking around.

 

"Are you gonna tell me what's going on, Levi?" I asked, watching him carefully. I could already tell from his body behavior he wasn't.

 

"I will tonight. I have to go now."

 

I raised up my arms in anger, standing up and moved closer to him, "Why do you always try and get out of being honest with me? Can't you tell me the truth for once?"

 

Levi clenched his jaws again, not looking at me before shaking his head. "I'm not telling you a lot because I'm trying to keep you safe, believe it or not. But if you're gonna be so stubborn, meet me here after work and I'll explain everything to you." He hissed before muttering something about the sun being too bright under his breath.

 

"You won't be at work?"

 

He shook his head once, readjusting his outfit, "No. So be here after your shift."

 

And with that, he was gone. He left too quick for me to protest and I groaned out loud in frustration before slamming my fist on the wooden table. He always did this and it was pissing me off. But I knew I shouldn't let myself get too angry. He did say he would explain tonight and I had to try my best to believe him even though that's hard considering how much lying he's done.

 

I pulled out my cell phone and realizing I had another hour before my shift started. I decided to go ahead and get to work and start my shift early. Had nothing better to do and thought that was the best thing to do to get Levi off of my mind.

 

______

 

"Thanks, have a good night," I said to the customer who just left with a smile on their face after eating a bowl of ice cream. It's four hours into my shift now and I was bored out of my fucking mind.

 

I couldn't help myself but to stare at the clock, hoping time would magically speed up and it be the end of my shift. I was getting anxious for my conversation with Levi later. It seemed like time was slowing down though, it was only midnight and I still had another four hours to go.

 

"You look like you're having a great time."

 

I turned around to see Petra doing something on the computer that was on the counter. She looked up at me and grinned.

 

"I'm just having a weird day, I'm sorry for not being on my game."

 

She shook her head, holding her hand and chuckled, "Don't apologize. You're just fine, we all have bad days. Hopefully tomorrow will be better for you." Her warm doe eyes glittered at me and I felt a warm feeling inside at the genuine look on her face. I loved shifts with Petra. They were usually calmer, and she was so understanding. I never felt any judgement from her.

 

I smiled back at her, nodding. Petra was sweet. She didn't work too much with me, but she always lifted my mood when we did have a shift together. She's been here for awhile, with a lot of experience at this restaurant. I knew they were considering promoting her to manager. I got curious and wanted to pry for some business that had absolutely nothing to do with me. "What do you think of Levi?"

 

She rolled her eyes, punching in a few more things into the computer screen. "He's definitely an odd one."

 

"Has he always been so weird?"

 

"For the most part, yeah. He started working here about two years ago, I think. He used to have a bunch of friends that came in here, they were all dark and weird like him, too. But they haven't been in here in a long time, and he's been getting progressively weirder since then." She explained to me, logging out of the computer before turning to look at me properly. "He used to be a huge flirt. He usually always got the girl he wanted, but it was a different girl every night."

 

"He met them all here or something?"

 

She nodded, "Yea, used to flirt with nearly every attractive girl who came in. There were even some girls who came in with their boyfriend but that didn't stop him at all. He even tried to make a move on me."

 

I raised my eyebrows at that, Petra didn't seem like the type who would be after Levi at all. "How'd that go?"

 

She snorted, shaking her head before organizing some things under the counter. "It didn't go. I ended up slapping him," she said while giggling. "His ego seemed a little crushed and didn't try again with me. Plus, my brother had a few words with him. You've seen him, he's scary shit. The durag doesn't exactly help," she giggled.

 

I nodded, agreeing with her. That guy was definitely nothing calming to look at.

 

She sighed, standing back up and placing her hands on the clean counter before looking back at me. "But all in all, even with all his weird, creepy quirks, he doesn't sound like a terrible person. He just seems like he's going through a lot of shit and dealing with it in an unusual way. He's a good worker, and I appreciate him in the end. He used to give really good, deep advice and has helped me before."

 

I hummed, listening to her as she spoke. "He doesn't seem like the advice giving type."

 

"Not anymore, he doesn't. He used to be when he first started. I think I even saw him smile a few times."

 

Levi smiling? I couldn't even imagine that picture in my head if I wanted to. The most emotion I've seen from him is dry chuckling but there was no humor behind it. Hearing how much he's changed in the matter of a couple years was surprising to me. I felt the weird need to get to know him more and possibly see that caring side of him.

 

"I'm gonna go clean up in the back. Give me a holler if you need anything, okay?" Petra said as she was headed to the back after I nodded towards her.

 

It was quiet in the restaurant, only one customer here but there were seated far away from the counter I stood behind. Silently eating their chocolate mousse.

 

I busied myself with cleaning the tables and seats. They were basically nearly already clean but running over them again wasn't any harm, right? That's what Levi always told me anyway.

 

"You gonna serve me or what, young man?"

 

I jumped, clutching the damp towel to my chest and spun around to see who just spoke. It was a tall man, slick blonde hair, and killer blue eyes. He wore a smug smirk, seemed like he was amused at my startle. "S-So sorry, sir, I didn't hear you come in. I'll help you right over here, if you'd like." I said while gesturing towards the counter I was walking towards.

 

His hand waved dismissively, chuckling quietly. "No worries. I'm honestly not that hungry for food, actually."

 

I blinked a couple times, playing with my fingers while feeling a little awkward under his intimidating stare. I looked away from his face and my eyes landed on his wide, muscular shoulders and that was probably another mistake of mine to look at. I definitely had a weakness over wide shoulders.

 

"Oh. Uh, can I help you with something else then?"

 

He shook his head, his smug smile never leaving his lips. I wasn't complaining though, it was a very attractive look on him. "Your time would be nice."

 

I could feel my cheeks get hot as a blush took over them. I awkwardly chuckled, nervously tugging at my ear lobe. "I'm sorry?"

 

"I saw you from outside through the windows, saw how cute you are and just had to come in and see if I could borrow your time."

 

He wasn't being hesitant at all, he was very confident and held my stare easily. His large, manly hands landed on the counter, leaning forward to look at me easier on eye level.

 

"My time?"

 

He nodded, folding his hands together while waiting for me. His confidence was very attractive even if it were a little intimidating but I couldn't find myself protesting against him.

 

"I work until four, so I dunno if -"

 

He stare cut me off. I caught his glance and saw his blue eyes changed to a bright red glowing color, just like Levi's. My body flopped to a relaxation feeling, couldn't move my mouth to talk, couldn't move any limbs, couldn't do a thing but stare into his eyes and listen to whatever he was going to tell me.

 

"You're getting off early tonight, you're gonna come walk with me. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

 

He ordered me and blinked once which tore our stare from each other. I blinked a few times before smiling brightly up towards him. "Yea, that sounds fun. Just let me grab my coat." He backed off and waiting for me as I put on my coat and headed towards him. "I'm Eren, by the way."

 

He smiled, wrapping an arm around my shoulders as we walked out of the restaurant and into the dark. "Nice to meet you, Eren. I'm Erwin."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, my co-writer did an amazing job at editing. Please go check out her books! She’s a great author. 
> 
> Thanks for reading,  
> Anna


	14. fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme apologize for being so late on updating. I’ve been incredibly sick this past week, had an ER visit. Nearly passed out, bad blood sugar tests. We’re kinda scared it’s diabetes; it runs in my entire family. 
> 
> So it has been near impossible to fit in any writing time. I hope next chapter won’t be too late. But it will be full of drama and very exciting events. 
> 
> This chapter is short, only because I’ve kept you all waiting long enough. And I didn’t want to make it too long (that would just make you all wait even longer) if I put this and next chapter into one chapter instead. 
> 
> I appreciate all of the support, and I will try my best to feel better!
> 
> Enjoy uwu

 

_Levi_

 

 

That little shit.

 

 

Did I just get stood up? No, that sounds stupid. Saying ' _stood up_ ' definitely sounds like a date, and meeting up with the brat definitely was not a date. I had actually been planning on finally coming clean to Eren tonight. I figured if he wasn't allowed to leave me, he should probably know the reason why. It wouldn't hurt to have him know I'm a vampire, right?

 

 

When I arrived at the agreed upon location, the brat wasn't anywhere in sight. I couldn't catch his scent either. It had been twenty minutes since his shift would have ended, and he'd never left more than a few minutes after the restaurant closes. Why wasn't he here? It wasn't like he was an incredibly flaky person, apart from that weird drinking binge.

 

 

Maybe he chickened out. Maybe he went back to Mikasa's to avoid me, and didn't want to talk. Maybe he's scared. I wouldn't blame him if he was, nothing about me was necessarily calming, completely excluding the fact that I drink people to survive. He seemed very set on getting me to tell him the truth so it was surprising to find the area completely free of even his scent.

 

 

Maybe this was a sign that I shouldn't come clean. Shit, maybe this was a bad idea.

 

 

After thirty five minutes passed, I was growing angry and frustrated. I needed to confront Eren myself. I knew he wasn't in the restaurant, it's only right across the street and I couldn't smell him. I never saw him come out, so I assumed he left early. Maybe he left because someone else closed for him, or maybe he just was trying to avoid me. I wasn't having it.

 

 

I decided to find him myself. I stuffed my hands into my leather jacket, left the park and briskly walked towards the streets. A certain curb on a certain street, the one I found Eren once with Armin. But no sign of him there, not even his makeshift of a bed or blankets. No scent of him, something, like a gnawing uneasiness was growing in my gut. Something felt off. Eren wouldn't back off if he had just won the fight.

 

 

Mikasa's apartment was next. Her place was fairly close to Eren's street corner, and I would have been able to pick up his scent from the apartment after walking a block or two towards the building. Nothing yet. Maybe he's taking a bath? Bathing usually covers up the scent a bit. But that thought just made me more angry. Would he really be lounging in a bubble bath while standing me up? "I'm gonna sucker punch the brat," I grumbled to myself.

 

 

I arrived at the tall apartment building, still not picking up his trail. I stomped up the stairs, walking the six flights angrily. Once coming to the door, I reached up to grab the spare key and quickly unlocked it. Walking into the living room, I noticed all the lights were off. Couldn't hear any heartbeats anywhere in the apartment. It was dead silent apart from the heat from the AC running.

 

 

"What the fuck..." I muttered, quickly running through the apartment and double checking each room. Nothing. No bat shit crazy raven, no doe eyed blonde, and no aggravating but delicious brat. No one.

 

 

I didn't have the slightest clue of where he'd be other than the three locations I'd checked. He doesn't really go anywhere else, so where the hell could he be?

 

 

I groaned loudly, fishing out my phone from my jacket pocket and unlocking it. I scrolled through my contacts, finding Armin's name and called him.

 

 

" _Hey, Levi_."

 

 

"Armin, have you heard from Eren?" I asked, looking into the bathroom for a third time to see if I missed anything.

 

 

" _Uh, no not for a few days. He hasn't been very social with me lately. Why, what's up_?"

 

 

I had no intention of worrying him or Mikasa. I wasn't about to tell them I couldn't find him. "No reason. Can you text me his number?"

 

 

" _Yea, sure. I'll send it now_."

 

 

I muttered a quick thanks and hung up, feeling my phone vibrate seconds later. I clicked the phone number he sent me, pushing my phone against my ear to hear it ringing annoyingly. It rang five times before I could hear someone pick up.

 

 

" _Hello_?"

 

 

I furrowed my eyebrows, freezing mid step. It wasn't Eren's voice, it was a girl. "Who is this?"

 

 

" _This is Petra, who is this_?"

 

 

Petra? Why the fuck did she answer Eren's phone? "It's Levi. Why do you have Eren's phone?"

 

 

" _I guess he left it by accident. Levi, I don't really know what's going on. He was supposed to close, but I came out from the break room a couple hours ago and I haven't seen him. It's not like him to just leave without saying something to me and leaving his phone is odd_." She sounded worried. I didn't blame her, I was growing a little concerned myself.

 

 

"What the fuck? He just vanished? Was he acting weird before he left?" I was already heading out of the apartment and down the stairs, I needed to find the kid.

 

 

" _Yeah, without a trace, but he seemed normal up until he just disappeared. He was asking a bunch of questions about you before I went to the break room, and a little out of it but he didn't seem weird_."

 

 

I ran my hand through my hair, huffing a sigh while exiting the building. "Shit, okay. I'll see if I can find anything out."

 

 

" _Please keep me updated. I'll keep his phone safe_."

 

 

I said goodbye to her, quickly dialing up another number and keeping the phone pressed to my ear. I was walking quickly down the street, keeping my nose lifted just a little in case I was able to pick up a scent of Eren.

 

 

" _Levi! Hello, hello my dear_!"

 

 

"Hanji, we have a problem and I need your help."

 

 

" _Oh god, are you okay? Are you safe_?"

 

 

"Yes, shut up, I'm fine. Just meet me at my place and let's talk."

 

 

" _Be there in 2 and a half minutes my munchkin_!"

 

 

Rolling my eyes, I stuffed my phone back into my pocket before taking off to my house. The city blew past me in a blur, and I was back at my place within three minutes. The living room light was already on, telling me Hanji was there waiting for me.

 

 

As soon as I entered my house through the front door, I was tackled by the god damn annoying taller brunette. She grabbed the sides of my face, pushing my head from side to side with a wide eyed expression on her face.

 

 

"Are you hurt? Are you okay? What happened?"

 

 

I slapped Hanji's hands away from me, pushing her a step away from me. "Shut the fuck up, I already told you I'm fine."

 

 

She sighed in relief, crossing her arms across her chest, "Then what was the rush to get me over here?"

 

 

I shrugged my jacket off of my shoulders, tossing it on the back of my couch. "I told you I need your help. I need to find someone, and I may die if I don't."

 

 

Her eyes widened again, lips parting in shock. "Die? What does that mean?"

 

 

"Why don't you sit down, this is some crazy shit I need to tell you," I told her, motioning to the bar stool I had pushed up to the small bar I had in my living room. She took a seat quietly, folding her hands in her lap while watching me intently. "So, I met this kid at my job a few weeks ago. He's a coworker. He's really obnoxious but he won't stay the fuck away from me -"

 

 

"Oh, is he gay? Is he attractive?" She butted in, wearing a smug smirk.

 

 

I glared at her, leaning against the back of the couch. "Yeah, he's gay, so what? Let me continue."

 

 

She muttered something about me not answering the second question but stayed quiet.

 

 

"One night I got a smell of him, and it affected me in a way I haven't felt since I first turned. He left me hyperventilating, and starving as hell even though I had just fed not long before. I got away from him, fed from Mikasa but threw her blood right up the next day. It was disgusting. After that, all I craved was his blood and everyone else's tasted like copper and wouldn't stay down. I finally got to feed from him, and it's seriously the only blood my body craves now. I can't survive without his blood-"

 

 

"Strigoi."

 

 

I glared at her again for cutting me off but realized what she said and furrowed my eyebrows, slightly tilting my head to the side in confusion. "Huh?"

 

 

Her eyes seem to twinkle, a wide smile appearing. "The Sons of Strigoi. They're destined humans. Basically, they're people that were born with a gift, but the gift is only unlocked if they're turned into a vampire. These 'gifts' are like compulsion on crack. Some of them were able to read minds, see people's past lives, and even look into the future. They're believed to be extinct now, but they weren't always endangered. They were very common in the 12th century, but slowly started to dwindle as the centuries wore on. Seeing them in the 12th century was about as common as seeing somebody with blonde hair. They reached their prime in the years from 1100 to 1150, to be exact."

 

 

"I was born in 1106," I pointed out, not even trying to hide the fact I was beyond confused at the new information she was giving me.

 

 

"Makes sense. You must have either had a sexual encounter or something of the sort back then, your body kind of gets attached in some kind of scientific way. You finally found another destined human and your body is craving it once again but now as a vampire, you can't survive without the destined blood, and the Sons are almost always homosexual males. Most of them are forced by other Sons to pass on their genes, which is why they didn't die out in the first generation. The whole history is so fascinating, Levi, you should really look into it."

 

"Alright, enough, Hanji. Get on with it, and quit the historical rambling," I groaned at the beaming brunette nearly bursting at the seams with useless information.

 

She touched the tip of her finger to her bottom lip, raising an eyebrow, "Did you have sex with a man between the years of 1106 and 1124?"

 

 

I raised my hands, opening my mouth to insult her and was about to shake my head no. But that wasn't true. I instantly remembered Farlan. I had met him in the year of 1122, I was sixteen years old and human at the time. 897 years ago, I had sex with Farlan; only once. He was a close friend and one night one thing led to another. He was the only man I had sex with in the time range Hanji was asking about. The only other man I had ever had sex with. He ended up dying in a house fire about a month later, which had indirectly led to me becoming a vampire.

 

 

"Yeah, I guess I did," I muttered, watching her as she smirked and was about to open her mouth to pry. "Hanji, I was young and experiencing. Not another word about my gay phase. Continue with your theories."

 

 

"These are not theories, dear. These are historical facts! Anyway, the craving for a destined human always starts with having sex with a Son Of Strigoi. You were still human, so you couldn't feel the cravings until now. The destined humans, or the Sons, as they're called now, were all killed off in the Salem witch trials. Or so everybody says.

 

"Apparently not all of them, considering your coworker is one of them. They must have gone into hiding and continued their lives in secret. This is groundbreaking!" She squealed, rubbing her palms together. "Since your body naturally craves their blood, you must have just been around your coworker a lot for the cravings to kick in. All it takes is just a good whiff of the human!"

 

 

All of this crazy information had me floored, and I wasn't sure how to react. I ran my hand through my hair while having a seat on the arm rest of the couch. "But he's human, right?"

 

 

"Oh yes, he's very human and mortal, but he is now destined to you, and without his blood you will slowly die, unless you turn him. That's the only way to break the weird craving bond you have with him."

 

 

I blinked at her a few times, feeling my chest tighten. "So if he dies...?" I trailed off, not wanting to finish the thought.

 

 

She pursed her lips together, humming quietly while thinking, "I don't know the entire history of the Strigoi Sons. I think it depends on how deep this all has gotten. You've already fed from him, but have you had sex? Once you're bonded to a Son, apparently they act as a sort of succubus, making you extremely vulnerable, sexually, I mean. Like, your libido instantly spikes when he's around. So, have you guys ever..?"

 

 

I chewed at my lip, thinking back on the events that happened just last night, kicking myself for losing control on the one person I shouldn't have lost it with. "Yeah, once."

 

 

Hanji let out a loud sigh, sinking into her chair and resting her back on the bar. "Yeah, you're screwed if he dies then. No more Son, no more Levi."

 

 

Not a second later my body jolted with the realization that Eren could currently be in grave danger. No Eren, no Levi. "Hanji, fuck, wait. Eren's missing. I was gonna, uh, check up on him. And I- I can't find him anywhere. I can't even fucking smell him. He hasn't been anywhere obvious in hours." I stood up quickly, grabbing my leather jacket.

 

 

Her eyebrows furrowed, watching me closely. "Eren? Who is Eren?"

 

 

I spun around, grabbing her by the shirt that she was wearing. I shook her violently while hissing, "The fucking human we've been talking about all this fucking time, Hanji!"

 

 

She shot up with widened eyes, "Why didn't you tell me this like fifteen minutes ago? Where could he be?"

 

 

"Why do you think I've asked you for your help? I have no fucking clue." I pushed her once again, beginning to pace around the living room. "He just kind of vanished from work, left his phone behind and his roommates have no idea where he is."

 

 

"Wait, Levi." She grabbed my shoulder, spinning me back around with a very serious look on her face. "You had sex with a human, and he lived. You know damn well who would be after him."

 

 

And it clicked. My jaws tensed up, I could instantly feel my fangs protruding from my anger. A growl crawled its way out of my tight throat as my hands balled into fists. " _Erwin_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the history of the Sons of Strigoi! My lovely co-writer came up with the grand idea. Very hard to write it all down though, she’s a great help! 
> 
> Again, sorry for being late. My health just isn’t in a very good place right now. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Anna


End file.
